What's next?
by Jessica.L1987
Summary: Harry has finally had enough of England and the goblins help him find part of his family and more. Kakashi/Harry helpful goblins good Sandie, some char bashing. not complete and who knows if it will be. if you don't like it don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Copied money. Date and time from MSgt SilverDollar and Snake as I enjoyed his stories and couldn't come up with something better myself.

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ thoughts/mind speak [Foreign language]

1 = 1 Galleon = 17 = 493, 1 = 1 Sickle = 29, 1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ¥1 = 1 Japanese Yen

1 = £50* = $75.00 = ¥260

In the early 1990s gold in the UK went for just over £200 per ounce so if a galleon contains oz. of gold £50 is a fair value when converted to or from galleons.

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

Harry couldn't believe his horrible luck at this point. Well, he couldn't really say it was horrible just annoying at this point. The war had been over for about 3 months and everyone was working on moving on but he was still mobbed anytime he went out without a glamour on. The only people he really had contact with anymore were Andromeda, Teddy and the Weasley twins and that was rare as Fred was still recovering from the final battle. They had thought him dead but Harry had noticed a faint pulse after the battle was over which saved his life.

Ron and Hermione were lapping up the fame for being part of the "Golden Trio" and couldn't be bothered to speak to him unless it would get them in the papers and Ginny couldn't understand that the were over and would always be over once he found out the truth that she had been slipping him love potions.

After the final battle he had asked Kreature to prepare all his food and drinks since he had heard rumors of girls planning on trying to slip him a potion as well as checking all his mail for curses and potions and forward them to the DMLE since he knew there were still Voldemort supporters running around and he was glad he did since the first "care" package he had received from the Weasleys after the war had been filled with loyalty and love potions. He figured that's why he had begun dating Ginny in the first place since before that he hadn't been interested in her at all before his 6th year. He warned them to check Hermione as well just incase since this behavior wasn't what he was used to from her but was disappointed to find out she was clean of all potions.

Harry decided he needed to write to Gringotts to settle his part in the break in and see if he would have any money left when he was done. He knew his vault wasn't very big but hopefully they would understand after he explained everything. He had also managed to keep the sword of Gryffindor to try and repair some damage between them even if he couldn't control if the sword disappeared from their bank again.

To whom it may concern;

I am writing this letter to make an appointment at your convenience so I may explain why I broke into the bank and into the LeStrange vault for Helga Hufflepuffs cup. I also have the sword of Gryffindor I told Griphook I would return to him but I have no idea of the enchantments on the blade as it returned to the school during the final battle.

I await your reply at your convenience.

Harry Potter

Harry didn't know what else to write so just decided that his letter would have to do. It got the point across so he asked Kreature to head to the owl post office to send it on its way. Once he got back they had a quick dinner and went to bed figuring he would more than likely have a reply in the morning.

The next morning he awoke to an owl at his bedroom window with a letter from Gringotts so he quickly went through his morning routine and sat down to a simple breakfast of toast and juice before reading the letter.

Lord Potter-Black,

We have scheduled you to meet with Director Ragnok at 10:00am. We await your prompt arrival.

Griphook

Potter Account Manager

Harry had to reread the letter a few times. LORD? He was no Lord.. unless this was something that the Headmaster had kept from him for his "Greater Good". He was already coming to the conclusion he had been a manipulative old man. Well it's 9:45 am so I better go.

Harry quickly grabbed the bottomless bag he placed Gryffindors sword in and apparated as close to the steps to Gringotts as he could before quickly walking inside before anyone could stop him. Once inside he looked around before spotting Griphook speaking to a teller and quickly walked over to him and waiting until he was done with his conversation.

"Lord Potter, right on time. Follow me." Griphook said shortly before walking off down the hallway passing several doors before stopping before ceiling high doors with Gringotts written elegantly in jewels and gold. There were 2 guards standing outside the doors with their hands on swords watching him closely.

"Lord Potter to see Director Ragnok." Griphook said to the guards watching him before one of them nodded before knocking on the door then slipping inside quickly before reappearing and opening the door wide enough they could enter.

"He will see you now." The guard said to them before stepping aside so they could enter.

"Thank you." Harry said to the guards as he walked in before they shut the door behind him.

"Griphook, Lord Potter please have a seat. Tea?" Ragnok asked them both as he showed his own cup.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Griphook said quickly knowing the director rarely offered such comforts.

"Yes please sir." Harry said after watching Griphook and knowing it would be rude to refuse as he doubted the Director offered tea very often.

Once their tea was delivered and made to their liking he sat back with his cup clutched tightly in his hands hoping it would help calm him down some.

"Okay Lord Potter I'm willing to listen to your explanation for why you broke into my bank." Ragnok was very curious what this young man had to say. If he had not written to them they would have more than likely taken everything he owned but since he was trying to own up to it he would give him the benefit of the doubt. He was at least showing honor unlike his companions .

"Call me Harry please sir, I didn't even know I was a Lord until I received the reply from Griphook this morning."

"WHAT? How can that be? I've received replies from you for years now regarding your vaults." Griphook was furious now. Either this young man was lying to them or somebody was deceiving them.

"Sir, I've never written to Gringotts until yesterday and that was the first letter I've ever received from you as well. If need be I will swear an oath or take veritaserum so you know I'm telling the complete truth during this meeting."

"I think for now the oath would be a good idea." Ragnok said quickly. He believed the boy but it would prove he was telling the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Yes sir, do you have any specific wording you would like?" Harry was willing to do anything to prove he was being honest.

Ragnok quickly wrote out the oath he wanted taken and handed the paper to Harry.

He read the oath quickly and nodded before drawing his wand slowly and pointed it straight up. "I Harry James Potter-Black do hereby swear on my magic that everything I say for the next 30 minutes is the complete and honest truth to the best of my knowledge." Once he finished his oath there was a quick flash of light of the oath being accepted before he put his wand away.

"Ok Harry, have you ever received letters from or written to Gringotts besides the letter you sent yesterday and reply received today?" Ragnok asked figuring that would be the best way to start.

"No sir."

"Shit. Sir, we need to summon all files for his accounts to go over. Somebody has been stealing from him for years now." Griphook said angrily. He couldn't believe he had been deceived like that.

"We will take a look at everything once this is over and get back everything taken, plus interest." Ragnok said thinking quickly. Harry would need to take a inheritance test to see what all they would have to go over. "Once we have our explanation to the break in we will do an inheritance test and go over it all."

"Yes sir." Griphook said quickly knowing it would need to be done.

"Ok Harry tell me why you broke into the bank."

"Voldemort made horcruxes and had hidden one in Bellatrix's vault. It was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and it needed to be destroyed so I could finally kill him." Harry wasn't sure if they knew what a horcrux was but figured if they didn't they would ask.

"He did what??? There was one of those abominations in my bank?" Ragnok could not believe what he just heard. "Why did you not tell Griphook what you were after? We would have happily destroyed it." Now Ragnok was curious. "You said horcruxes... How many did that thing make?"

"Yes sir. He made 8 including the one in his body. A diary the Malfoy family had that I destroyed in my 2nd year after it possessed Ginny Weasley and released a basilisk on the school. I killed the basilisk with Godric Gryffindors sword and the diary with a basilisk fang that had pierced my arm. Fawkes the Headmasters phoenix cried on the wound or I would have died.

Helga Hufflepuffs cup was destroyed with a basilisk fang. Rowena Ravenclaws diadem was destroyed by fiendfyre. Salazar Slytherins locket was destroyed by Godric Gryffindors sword as was his familiar Nagini and Marvolo Gaunts ring. He destroyed the one in my scar when he hit me with the killing curse during the final battle and then he was destroyed by his own rebounding killing curse."

"What exactly did you take from the LeStrange vault?"

"The only thing taken to my knowledge was Helga Hufflepuffs cup."

"Do you mean harm to anybody in the Goblin Nation?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Do you plan on stealing anything from the Goblin Nation again?"

"No! Absolutely not! I wouldn't have in the first place if it wasn't necessary to end Voldemort."

"Why didn't you tell Griphook what you were after?"

"I did sir. I told him exactly what I needed and why. After I told him he said he would help us, seemed extremely angry, said he would speak to us again the next day and went to his room. Then the next thing I knew he was demanding the sword and didn't seem to want to help any longer."

"What? You never told me anything at all. Just that you needed to break into the bank."

"Yes sir I did while we were at Shell Cottage. Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione were there with us at the time because Bill said that the Goblin Nation disposed of horcruxes all the time and despised anyone who made them and convinced us to tell you so I did. I figured he would know since he worked for the bank."

"I don't remember any of this. Somebody must have erased my memory.. but why? Why erase my memory when I'm willing to help?"

"I think I might have an idea but this is just my opinion .. I think it was Hermione. She has gotten very good with memory charms over the last year. She said she memory charmed her parents to forget her and sent them to Australia. As for why.. I think it was either on the orders of Dumbledore or for the fame of being able to say that we broke into the bank since if you've seen the Daily Prophet lately that's really all that's on there. Her and Ron bragging about their part in the war."

"Well I think what we will do is send both of you to the healers and have them give you both a full checkup. Look for potions and charms of any kind so we can get to the bottom of this." Ragnok decided quickly. He wanted the person responsible for all of this to pay for it. This man in front of him, and he did regard him as a man now had tried to do the right thing. When that option was taken from him he did the only thing he could do at that point and he could respect that. He would punish the person's responsible for making that option necessary.

"Ok Harry, since you tried to do the right thing and once that was taken from you is when you resorted to desperate measures and broke into the bank I will forgive any transgressions on your part. What I want to do now is get you both to the healers and have you both checked over. Once that is done we will repair any damage we can and in the case of potions flush them from your system. Do either of you know of any potions or damage that might need to be fixed?"

"No sir, nothing that I know of except the memory charms." Griphook said after thinking quickly. He had been healed completely after he returned home from being held captive but they didn't check for memory spells.

"Yes sir. I think that would be a good idea as I just found out the Weasleys had been feeding me potions for at least a year so I can't say for certain nothing else was done as well." Harry knew he had to be honest since he was still under his oath for the next 5 minutes. "I also don't know about my health since I was abused as a child and my Hogwarts years were very eventful."

"Ok, we will go over all the findings and if possible we will fix all the damage done to you Harry. Let's go get this over with then we will move onto the inheritance." Ragnok said standing and leading the way to their medical wing. "Our healers are better than human healers anyways so we should be able to repair any damage."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Ragnok, please both of you. We will be working together for a while to get this all taken care of so we might as well drop the formality."

Once they got to the medical wing Ragnok quickly explained to the healers he wanted a full workup on both Griphook as well as Lord Potter. Injuries, potions, charms and anything else they could find and sat back to wait for the results.

Griphook went first and was completely healthy except for one memory charm that was quickly removed.

"Ragnok sir, it was Hermione Granger who preformed the memory charm. Harry is right, I was going to help him. I was planning on bringing him to you to explain the situation before retrieving the cup and using dragon fire on it to destroy it since they are forbidden items. I was also going to transfer the LeStrange vault to Harry for telling me about it."

"Thank you Griphook. We will detain Ms. Granger next time she visits the bank."

"Yes sir."

Harry laid back on the bed when it was his turn so the goblin could scan him as well. He watched as the Goblin got angrier and angrier while performing the scan and knew something seriously had to be wrong.

"Well Lord Potter let's start with physical first. You've had 57 broken bones and are suffering from severe malnutrition to the point your bordering on organ failure. Your bones are 70% weaker than they should be. Your eye sight is atrocious and is due to being hit in the head repeatedly, being stuck in the dark and the wrong prescription glasses. Your roughly 6 inches shorter than you should be and 50lbs lighter. Also you have scar tissue running up and down your body from what looks like a belt or whip.

Now let's talk mentally. You have 37 memory charms placed on you ranging from when you were 4 years old on. You also have a binding on your intelligence that should have made you clinically retarded. That you are as smart and capable as you are is astonishing.

Now let's talk magically. You have a series of bindings on your magic that seem to have been done over the years.

Age of 15 months your magic was bound 75% leaving you only 25% of your magic accessible.

Age 5 you went from 25% to 15%.

Age 11 you went from 15% to 10%.

Age 13 you went from 10% to 5%.

Age 16 you went from 5% to 1%.

The only good thing about this is that your magic grew to compensate the bindings so your magic grew and grew and grew if it hadn't you would be little better than a squib at this point but your already one of the strongest wizards in the world and that's with only 1% of your magic available.

Now, you also have bindings on other gifts related to your magic.

Metamorphagus is completely bound.

Natural healing is 75% bound.

Your ability with Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes and all other subjects are bound to 45%.

Dark arts is actually 100% bound.

The next would be potions.

You have loyalty potions keyed to Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore.

Love potions keyed to Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang.

Distrust towards Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Next for charms.

Loyalty towards Gryffindors, muggles, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and the 3 Weasleys.

Distrust and Hate towards Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Disinterested towards making friends and trusting anyone not listed on the loyalty charms.

The good thing is… we can fix all of it. The bad part is that it will hurt severely if your awake for it. There is one other thing but it can be discussed later as it isn't anything negative, just different."

Once the healer stopped listing everything the whole room was fuming. Harry couldn't believe everything he just heard but he knew the goblins wouldn't lie.

"Can you tell who gave me the potions and everything else?" Harry asked quietly. He was restraining himself at this point from blowing up since he knew it wasn't their fault.

"Yes. The bindings were all done by Albus Dumbledore. The potions were given by the person they were keyed to except the negative ones. They were all given by Dumbledore and continued by Hermione Granger. The charms were done by Dumbledore and Hermione Granger."

Harry sighed as he thought about everything he had been through. How this all might have been over with before if he hadn't been hindered so much.

"How long will it take to fix everything?" Harry asked the healer. He wanted everything gone. He didn't care about the pain at this point, he would deal with it. He's dealt with pain his whole life so this wouldn't be anything new.

"24 hours. We will put you to sleep and remove all potions, charms and blocks which takes roughly 10 hours since the potions seep out of your body. Once that's done we will do a ritual that will fix all your health problems. The ritual takes 12 hours to complete and once it's done you will be in perfect health. No negative side effects from the treatment you received as your magic will be directed towards healing you as the bindings break and the ritual will boost that."

"Let's do it please."

"Director?" The healer called uncertainly. She could not perform the healing without his approval as the ritual took quite a few expensive supplies.

"Heal him as best you can. Harry, we will meet tomorrow once your completely healed. For now, Griphook and I will go over the accounts we know you have so we have some answers there." Ragnok said before getting up and walking out of the room, Griphook on his heels. He didn't want waste any time getting things fixed for this man. Not after what he just heard about the type of life he lived. He would make somebody pay since he knew money had been going out for his care but they now had proof it wasn't used on him.

"Ok Lord Potter, strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed so we can get started. I'm going to give you a large dose of dreamless sleep and use a charm to keep you asleep during this whole process hopefully so you don't experience any of the pain. When you wake up you will be sore for a few days." The healer watched as Harry started following her directions before handing him the potion to fall asleep.

"That sounds great thank you for doing this."

"It's my job Lord Potter."

Once Harry was fully asleep the healer started spelling multiple potions into his system to remove any potions besides healing potions from his body. Next she began chanting to remove all the charms and bindings on his magic before retreating to the other side of the room to get the ritual ready.

The ritual room was empty so she got started setting up runes in a ritual circle to promote healing and life. There were 4 large gold caldrons setup on the north, south, east and west points. Facing the north was filled with phoenix tears, south had a large amount of skelegrow, east had blood replenishing potion and west had a nutritional potion. That would give his body the blood and nutrients to grow as well as fix his bones. The phoenix tears would get rid of any remaining negative magic as well as help the healing process. She could use a strengthening solution instead but the director wanted the best she could do and this was it.

She quickly checked on Lord Potter before retreating to her office for a short nap since she wouldn't be able to sleep during the ritual and there wasn't much she could do now besides wait and if she was needed the diagnostic charms on the bed would alert her.

When she woke up she quickly checked on her patient. He was looking healthier already. She quickly used a few cleaning charms to remove the filth from his skin before moving him to a bathing chamber and washing him completely. She didn't want any of the old potions to contaminate the healing ritual. Once he was clean she moved him over to the center point of the ritual circle before getting ready to start chanting to activate it when a bright flash of fire appeared over the phoenix tears. Next thing she knew there was a phoenix sitting on the edge of the caldron looking at her intently before it bit it's leg and dropped 7 drops of blood into the Calderon followed by what looked like phoenix ash from its talon before letting 7 tears fall into the caldron and disappearing in a flash like it came. She was positive it would work now, Lord Potter would be the healthiest person alive or close to it when she was finished. Phoenix blood freely given promoted life while phoenix ash freely given promoted rebirth added in with fresh phoenix tears freely given to promote healing.

Once she began the healing chant you could see the ritual circle flare before you could hear his bones break and straighten, muscles ripping and tearing. It was not pleasant to watch nor listen to. Once that part was completed it got easier as the potions did their work. He grew to 6' and filled out completely with the muscle he should have had which gave him a fighters build. Now he was mainly healing scars and any internal injuries dealt from his malnourishment as she quickly added more of the nutrient potion to the caldron as he was almost out. Anything left over could be used for someone else so she wasn't worried about using to much as the ritual wouldn't take more than he would need to heal. There was plenty of the blood replenishing and skelegrow left but she needed some more phoenix tears she decided but before she could go get them there was a flash of light and 7 phoenix flashed into the room and started crying tears into the caldron before adding 7 drops of blood each and a bit of ash from each of them. Watching them she knew this man was destined for great things. Good things. The phoenix wouldn't help him otherwise. He had to be a good person, pure of heart and intentions and only then would a phoenix willingly help him let alone multiple ones.

She quickly wrote a report for Director Ragnok and sent it upstairs to him so he could make the best decisions for the bank while dealing with Lord Potter. She also let him know that Lord Potter had an active chakra network, one that could rival several of the demon lords since when his magic was bound they bound his chakra as well not knowing which made it grow. The good part is that from her scans he had excellent control of both his magic and chakra. She just didn't know why a chakra user was on the outside instead of behind the barrier.

Once the ritual was over she thoroughly bathed him and dressed him in a long sleeve shirt and pants and laid on the bed and ran several scans over him to make sure nothing was missed. Satisfied with her work she sent a guard to get the Director and spelled a heavy duty pain killer into Lord Potters system before releasing the spell keeping him asleep to let him wake naturally figuring it would take about 10 minutes and got her records in order so she could give her report and ordered lunch for the Lord since she knew he would need to eat once he woke.

"Lord Potter, it's time to wake up and eat. Director Ragnok will be here shortly and I'll go over all my findings then." The healer said as she saw her patient stirring before placing a tray with food next to his bedside.

"Ok thank you Healer." He knew all goblin healers only went by the title Healer while they were doing their job so he didn't know her name.

Harry was just finishing the last bite of his food when Ragnok and Griphook walked in and sat down so he put his tray back on the table and waited for the healer to give her report.

"Now Lord Potter, I do want to let you know that during the ritual we had a very different situation. Before it first began a phoenix showed up and added tears, ash and blood to the phoenix tears we already planned to use. Now during the ritual you were on the last dose of phoenix tears so I went to get more but before I could a group of 7 phoenix showed up and repeated the process. 7 tears, 7 drops of blood and I'm guessing 7 grams of ash as well to keep with the same measurements of 7. They are the reason you are completely scar free and completely healed. Go ahead and stand up and take a look, get used to your body some." The healer said before calling up a mirror.

Once Harry got to his feet he stumbled some before he was able to get his balance and walked a few feet to the mirror. Once he was there he looked himself over and noticed the scar on his head was gone which made him smile.

"Now Lord Potter, you went from 5'5" to 6' and from 130lbs to 175lbs. Every broken bone has been healed and all scars are gone. Any internal damage has been healed and all bindings are gone so you have your full power and the Director can give you a test to look for any abilities you gained from this and your magic levels. Also the only potion your on now is a strong pain killer which I will give you a supply of to take for the next week as needed as well as a mild and weak strength supply so you can choose what to take but I recommend you use the strongest dose for the next 3 days AT LEAST."

"Yes ma'am." This healer had done so much for harry he would not disrespect her by not following what directions she did give him.

"You also need to eat a balanced diet and no skipping meals for at least a week. I will give you a nutrient potion to take every day for 7 days as well in the morning with breakfast. Do you have an elf at home?"

"Yes ma'am, his name is Kreature. He was a black family elf, he fought in the battle at Hogwarts with us. He also tried to destroy a forbidden object for years. Do you need me to call him?"

"Yes, I will be going over your meals with him. I will also take a look at his health as well if he's going to be taking care of you he needs to be healthy so call him, tell him to listen to me and go with the director. I'll send a report of everything home with him when he leaves."

"Yes ma'am. Kreature!"

"Yes Master Harry?" Kreature replied as he looked around. He knew this was his master but he didn't look anything like he did yesterday before he left.

"I need you to listen to the Healer. She just healed me and has a meal plan I need to follow she would like to tell you about and she also has my permission to heal you if you need it so you will follow her orders until she tells you she is completely done okay?" Harry gave his instructions as he knelt on the ground to talk to the little elf. That he did that showed the goblins just what kind of person he was if they needed more proof after being healed by phoenixes. The elf looked horrific but you could also tell it wasn't something Harry had done, especially since he ordered the elf to be healed.

"Yes Master." Kreature wasn't sure about this but he would follow his orders. He had never been healed before.

"Ok Kreature up on the bed and we will get started." Harry heard as he followed Ragnok out the doors of the infirmary.

When they got to Ragnok office he ordered tea for them all and directed them to sit before he pulled out 4 different parchment and a dagger.

"Harry, I want you to cut your finger and let 7 drops of blood fall on each of these parchment. The 1st is inheritance, the 2nd is magical abilities 3rd is a family tree and the last is bloodline abilities which I will explain while we wait since these will take about an hour to complete." Ragnok explained before lining up the parchment on the desk and handing Harry the dagger watching as he cut his finger and counted the blood drops before taking the dagger back and healing his finger quickly.

"Now while we wait for these I will go over what the healer found that she said was not bad, just different and the reason I had you take a bloodline ability test. Off the coast of Japan is a hidden island that call themselves the Elemental Nations. They contain a group of people that call themselves Shinobi or Ninja if you will. They have 5 major nations called Fire, Wind, Lightening, Earth and Water with a bunch of smaller nations mixed in-between. They were hidden a little over 1100 years ago because they were attacked by something they called the Juubi. What nobody knows is that Merlin was the one to contain the Juubi and used a version of runes they call seals to seal the Juubi away into his body which gave him chakra as well as magic. When he was about to pass away about 200 years later he split the Juubi in 9 pieces they now call demons and seal away into people so they don't cause damage to their world. Most people on this island or country do not know about the outside world and few ever leave for this reason. Usually it is only the daimyo and Kage that know. Now something to remember is that they don't use magic but something called chakra which is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. The healer found that you have an active chakra network which is something we haven't seen here in a very long time so we are guessing this is something you inherited from your mother's side of the family."

"Is it possible I have family still there?" Harry asked hopefully. He knew he wanted to leave England so if he had family there this would be something to look into.

"It is possible Harry. I know your mother opened a vault when she first came into the bank when she was 11 and filled it with scrolls and what looked like Japanese money and didn't touch it after that so I truly believe her family came from the Elemental Nations. The family tree with show us all family you have living or dead and will also be self updating once it's finished."

"Thank you, that is something I always wanted to know." Harry couldn't believe he might have living family besides the Dursleys.

"Now the Elemental Nations are very different from modern day Japan in that they have electricity and television but not much else. There are no cars or planes. They walk or run everywhere with the aid of chakra which makes them able to run over 200mph. The country itself is about 9500 miles long and about 7000 miles wide depending the location so it's about as big as the European and Asian countries put together. Each country is ruled by a Daimyo which is mainly like our Queen and then the shinobi villages are called hidden villages which are ruled over by the Hokage which is the strongest shinobi and he has a council of usually Clan leaders and Merchants that help him with day to day things. Now with the Shinobi they usually start training while they are children and are essentially child solders but they do have training and mental health checks and it is voluntary to sign up. They are ranked by their strength and are Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Kage. Ah, looks like our hour is up so let's look these over and we can always come back to this discussion later." Ragnok was enjoying explaining this to the man since he knew none of the human magic users knew about this. The goblins did because they did go there for information, weapons and training guides at times since it was best to always have information about people just incase.

"Now the financial will take a while since we know someone was stealing from you so we will do that last. Let's start with your magical abilities and strength.

Your magical index is 2325 which is insanely high. Merlin scored a 1500 before he went to the elemental nations and that was at his prime and his magic was fully finished growing. You have one more growth period you will hit at 21 which should double your magic as this shows if you stay healthy your magic should cap at 4650.

Your abilities are:

Eidetic memory or photographic memory

Wandless magic

Potions prodigy

Charms prodigy

Transfiguration prodigy

Defense prodigy

Dark arts prodigy

Runes prodigy

Arithmancy prodigy

Herbology prodigy

Elemental prodigy

Mind Magic prodigy

Weather Magic prodigy

Shadow magic prodigy

Metamorphagus

Now keep in mind, it might say prodigy but all that really means is that you will learn it easier and faster than most people. You can combine different classes of magic together as well for things like spell creation and enchanting and you would be a prodigy in that field as well but what I'm going to tell you on this is study and train.

Now for bloodline abilities your mother's family was from there but it looks like your father had someone in his family from there as well about 700 years ago, 500 years and then lastly 200 years ago.

Your mother's side is from the Uzumaki Clan that was wiped out about 30 years ago so your grandparents must have ran when that happened. It shows your abilities from that family are a very strong life force and slowed aging so when your 80 you will probably look to be about 40, you have the ability to heal people with your chakra with them biting you and sucking your chakra through the bite. This will heal fatal wounds if used fast enough, just monitor your chakra levels and don't use the ability to often as it can become addicting for people. With training you will be a sensor which can tell when people are around them but the distance does differ between people. The last thing is your mother's clans specialty was fuinjutsu which was the sealing I told you about. It says you are a seals prodigy which I expected since it's just a different version of runes.

Your father's family is a little different in that they had 3 different people from different clans show up from before they had hidden villages. The first was a Uchiha which has a bloodline called the sharingan which is eye based. When they activate it their eyes turn red with black tomoe inside that can copy their jutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu attacks as well able to easily memorize anything they see with it on.

The 2nd person was a Senju which has powerful life force and chakra and was rivals with the Uchiha in that they never focused on just one thing and mastered many different skills.

The last person was a Nara which specializes in shadow jutsu and all of their members are usually considered extremely intelligent. This is probably where your shadow magic and eidetic memory comes from.

Now for your family tree it looks like you have your mother's sister and her son, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. She also had another older sister who it looks like was sent to Konoha about a year before the Uzumakis were wiped out but she died 6 years ago leaving behind a newborn son named Naruto who this shows is an orphan as his father died the same day. You have 2 other distant relatives, one is named Nagato and the other Karin but it doesn't have a location for them.

Your father's side shows its mainly the people related to the Black family that are alive. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, the Weasleys, Andromeda Tonks and Theodore Lupin. Now why don't we stop here and get some lunch and take a bathroom break, stretch our legs and we will start on the financial part of it all." Ragnok could tell Harry was overwhelmed so he pointed him to a bathroom and ordered them lunch to be brought along with some comfortable chairs to eat in and for Harry to get some time to think.

As Harry ate lunch he was thinking of all he learned. He would have to study a lot to make the most of his abilities which he had planned on doing anyways since he never did pass his NEWTS. He was also thinking of heading to the Elemental Nations once he heard of his orphaned little nephew but he would need to learn a lot more about that section of the world before he did but it sounded like Ragnok could help him there along with the scrolls his mom put in a vault but he would need to look to be sure but he also didn't want to abandon Teddy as he was his godson but maybe Teddy and Andromeda would go with him. It was something they would need to talk about for sure. Once he had his thoughts straight he figured it was time to start on the money aspect of everything.

"Ok Ragnok, I think I'm ready to go over the financial part of it all now."

"Ok let's get some tea and head back over to my desk." Ragnok said getting up and heading over and getting all his files in order and pulling out what looked like 2 different ring boxes.

"Now, what we have found out is between Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Ms. Granger they have stolen 1.4 million from the Potter accounts along with books and artifacts but luckily we have a way to get all of it back and anything else missing from any other account that was not taken with your permission and will return to your vaults so we will go over that last so you can recall everything at once."

"I can't believe they would do that but at this point I'm not shocked about what they did, not after the medical reports. We will handle it the way you suggest since you know more than I do about this." Harry stated before letting Ragnok continue.

"Ok now this is the fun part. You inherited 3 families so we will go over this all one at a time starting with the family name and any monies, property, artifacts and books. I will say you are one very rich man.

Potter:

5,987,654,890 875,097 7,297

12,453 magical books or scrolls some out of print or rare. The house elves stock the library of anything than comes up for sale new or old that you don't have a copy of. It is the largest magical library in the world.

19,834 muggles books, many first editions and any books that have ever been printed.

3 Houses:

Godric Hollow in Godrics Hollow, – Illegal National Monument – Back rent due 1,233,098

Potter Castle is on the Isle of Man in Glenn Maye right on the coast. It is under complex wards and has its own greenhouses and part of it is warded off for animals. There are a lot of rare plants and animals hidden there last I knew. It has a large group of house elves as well.

Potter Chalet in Nice, France which was a vacation house on the beach.

Next is Black:

1,933,234,090 805,017 3,117

456 books mostly on the dark arts

1 house at Number 12 Grimmuald Place in London, England

1 island off the coast of England called Black Isle that has a small vacation house bit not much else.

Last would be Evans:

13,123 2,391 297 ¥123,223,212

3,887 scrolls

1 island in the Elemental Nations under wards that do not allow anyone on the island without Uzumaki blood.

1 large house and clan compound in Konoha in Fire Country, Elemental Nations."

"What am I going to do with all that money? I don't need it! That's just insane! Can I donate some of it to places like St. Mungo or Hogwarts?" Harry exclaimed in shock. He didn't know what he was going to do with all that money but he knew after the war he could help a lot even with a small amount of donations.

"What you do with it is up to you but you can donate some of it if you choose to but first let's get everything recalled to your vaults and go from there okay?" Ragnok said with a chuckle as he rote down what Harry needed to say to recall everything that was stolen from him. He was glad all of his families agreed to let them tag all their belongings so they couldn't stolen. Even if a book was burned or even potion ingredients used they would still be recalled exactly how they left the vault, it was a very tricky piece of magic. "Say this Harry."

"I Harry James Potter-Black-Evans hereby recall all monies and items owned by me to my vault that were not approved to be taken and are not in my possession, so mote it be." Harry could feel a small tug on his magic as light flashed around him.

"Well that's that. All that is left is to put on your lordship rings. First is Potter which protects up to midlevel hexes and cursed and against legilimency. Black protects against the same as well as some physical attacks. Each ring is a port key to all properties owned by you as well. The Evans family didn't have ring since it was just your mother who opened it. Place both rings on your right ring finger and they will meld together and you can just think of the ring you want to show."

Harry looked at both rings before he put them on, they were simple rings, the Potter ring had a gold band and a ruby with a large P carved into the stone and the Black ring silver with a large B carved into an onyx stone. He slipped both on his ring finger for both as they melded into each other before showing only the Potter ring.

"Ok that's all done. Was there anything else you wanted to do that you needed help with right now?" Ragnok was curious what this man would do now that he knew he was rich. He knew money could change people but he hoped it didn't with him.

"I would like to donate the same from the Potter and Black accounts so 5 million to both Hogwarts and St. Mungo and ask that Griphook manage it so that it doesn't disappear into anyone's pockets and put 10 million into a scholarship fund for any who need it. He can manage it anyway he sees fit. Keep 1 million to use for investments with the money going back into the donation fund to help keep money available. If more is needed he has my permission to donate up to 5 million more on each. I know after the war both places are struggling to rebuild and treat their patients. Put 5 million in Andromeda Tonks vault as well since I know she's unable to work at the moment and is raising my godson. I would also like to give 5 million to Gringotts as we did damage the building and that couldn't have been cheap to repair. Even if you cleared me of wrong doing I would still like to help pay the costs on it. I also would like to pay whatever the cost was to heal me completely as you didn't need to do it but you still did."

"It wasn't that costly to repair to be honest. It was only 2 million all together even to replace the dragon guardian. To heal you was 440,000 all together so 5 million was way to much."

"Ok how about 2.5million then?" Harry was adamant he would pay for what he did.

"Ok deal. Anything else?"

"Yes, I would like all the scrolls from my mom's vault and to transfer all the Wizarding money to the Potter vault. Keep the Yen in the Evans vault though please. Also, is there a way for me to withdraw money without carrying a ton of coins with me?" Harry wanted to look through all the scrolls his mom had since if he was going to go to the Elemental Nations he would need to know these things.

"Yes, we have a coin purse you can carry as well as a card that will work in both the muggles and Wizarding world. With the purse just say the amount you need and it will pull the amount from your vault and the card just swipe it like a regular debit card in the muggle world and in the Wizarding world just tap it to a pad they have next to the register. Griphook, please go collect all scrolls from the Evans vault and put them in a bottomless backpack and go collect the coin pouch and card."

"Yes sir." Griphook said before leaving quickly.

"Ragnok, is it possible to get copies of everything you have on the Elemental Nations? I think I might end up going there, even if it's just to check on my nephew."

"Normally I'd say no but for you I will. It will cost you 1 million though just because of the number of things we have. I will also have weapons made for you that you can practice with that they use. It will take a week to finish so I will send you a letter when you can pick it up."

"That's fine. That reminds me.. in this bag is the sword of Gryffindor. Be careful, it has basilisk poison imbued on the blade." Harry said as he went to hand over the pouch containing the sword.

Ragnok looked at it for a long while before leaning back in his chair. He knew he could take it but it would always follow the young man in front of him. The first time he summoned it bound the sword to him for life and the sword was made to work with magic as well as chakra which many didn't know. "Keep it."

"But I promised Griphook..?" Now Harry was confused. He knew the goblins wanted the sword back so he wasn't expecting this.

"When you first summoned the sword it bound itself to you for life. It will always come when you need it. Even if you gave it to us now it would follow you if you were ever in need. It is also made to work with magic and chakra so I think it will serve you well." Ragnok explained his reasoning.

"Oh! Well, thank you then." Harry was shocked but he wouldn't refuse if that was truly the case.

As they sat back to finish their tea and wait for Griphook to return Harry decided he would head to Grimmuald Place and pack his belongings and head to Potter Castle to drop them off and then get some sleep. In the morning he needed to go visit Andy and Teddy and then go shopping for clothes as the only thing he has that fits is what he's wearing right now. After that he would have to explain everything he learned and talk it all over with her.

"Ragnok, can I get copies of the healer report and everything that was stolen? I would like to show Andromeda so she knows what's going on as I would like them to go with me if I do decide to leave."

"Of course." Ragnok quickly made copies of everything before rolling them up together and handing them to Harry to take with him.

Right after that Griphook walked back in the room with a large bag in his hand. "All the scrolls are in this bag. If you say list it will give you a list of everything in it and to take something out just put your hand in and say the name of the item and to empty it completely just hold it upside down and say empty." Griphook explained before setting the bag down by Harrys feet "Now I have 3 keys for you, one per vault and I had all the old ones recalled. Gold for Potter, Silver for Black and Copper for Evans so they are easily identifiable. This is a multiuse money pouch but I also grabbed a wallet which can be used the same way as I didn't know what you would prefer."

"Wallet please, it's easier to use and conceal in the muggles world."

"Ok so this one has 3 sections so it will tie into each of your accounts just place 1 key per section and to withdraw money from it stick your hand or fingers in and think the amount you need so it would be like 3 or £3. It can call up any type of currency in the world so you only need to say the amount and type. In front of each pouch is a card tied to each slot which are colored to match the keys and they work by either tapping at the register or swiping it in the muggle world and will pay using any currency needed." Griphook explained it all quickly before handing it over to Harry to put in his pocket before taking a note from Ragnok and leaving the room again.

"Was there anything else before we went to check on your elf?" Ragnok asked curiously.

"Not that I can think of at the moment. If I do think of something I'll either wait to ask until next week when everything is copied for me or I'll send a letter with my question and add P.S. Elemental Nations to the end so you know its from me."

"That works for us. Let's go check on your elf then."

Once they got to the infirmary to check on Kreature it looked like he was completely finished and just waiting on Harry.

"Healer, report." Ragnok said before sitting in one of the chairs gesturing Harry to sit as well.

"I ran him through a cleansing ritual to get rid of any residue dark magic and a minor healing ritual to improve his health but otherwise he is healthy and his magic is strong. Hes ready to go and has all instructions for Lord Potters diet and potions. I also gave him measurements so he could go get Lord Potter some clothes since I doubt he has any that will fit him until he can go himself. Lord Potter, please take this before you go." The healer said as she handed Harry another pain potion as his last one would be wearing off soon. "The total for his healing is 500 which was taken from the Black vault."

"Thank you Healer. Harry, I will escort you both out if your ready." Ragnok said after listening to the healer.

"Alright, let's go."

Once they got to the front of the bank Harry quickly bowed to Ragnok before exiting the bank. Once out front he asked Kreature to go get him a few sets of clothes and then meet him at Grimmuald Place handing the little elf a conjured bag with 50 before using the port key on the black ring to head home to pack everything he had there that he wanted to keep with him.

"Master Harry I is back." Kreature said as he reappeared in the room Harry was using before handing him the bag with his clothes. "I just got 2 sets of pajamas, 2 pants, 2 shirts, 2 robes and some socks and underwear and 1 pair of shoes. All will adjust to fit." Kreature explained before handing the leftover money back.

"Thank you Kreature. We are going to go to Potter Castle as I would like to look around so please go pack your belongings to take with you." Harry refused to leave the elf here alone again.

"Yes Master." Kreature said before bowing and popping away. He was glad not to be left behind by himself. He quickly grabbed his extra clothes and anything precious he had before popping back to his master. "Ready Master Harry."

"Ok we are going to be taking a port key so grab onto me and hold on tight." Harry shrank his trunk before slipping it in his pocket and waited for the elf to grab his leg before activating the port key to a Potter Castle.

Once they landed they were treated to the site of a large entrance hall reminiscent of Hogwarts with tasteful decorations before hearing elf popping in.

"Welcome home Master Harry. I'm Petal the head house elf for the Potters."

"Hello Petal, I'm Harry and this is my personal elf Kreature. Would you show us around please?" Harry was impressed by her speech wondering if she could teach Kreacher but figure that could come later.

"Right away Master Harry. Please follow me." Petal exclaimed in excitement. "Potter Castle has a floo room right off the entrance hall as well as a large ball room and a large bathroom for men and women. There are 20 guest rooms that have their own bathroom and sitting room and a small library. The main floor has always been used for guests and parties." She showed them each room before heading to the 2nd floor "Now this floor and up is for family and friends to stay as it has a large sitting room, a living room, the library entrance and the Master study. There are 10 bedrooms with an office, bathroom and sitting room in each as well as the master suite which is the same just larger but has a connecting door to a nursery, the master study and the library. The next floor is all bedrooms and nurseries for family as well as another library entrance. The top floor has a room for astronomy as well as labs for other fields of study except potions which is in the basement as well as the kitchen and a room with prison cells. The elf rooms are in the attic." She explained it all quickly showing them each floor and room besides the basement. The library was HUGE, about 4 times larger than Hogwarts it seemed.

"Thank you Petal. If you would, Kreature has a diet plan I need to follow for the next few weeks so if you would show him to his room and work that out with him I would be grateful. I'm going to get unpacked so would you have dinner brought to my room in an hour please?" Harry said as he walked into the Master Suite.

"Yes Master Harry." Petal said before grabbing Kreature and popping away.

Once the elves left Harry started on unpacking his meager belongings, putting the clothes Kreature just picked up for him in the closet and his toiletries in the bathroom. He vanished all the clothes he had from the Dursleys since he would never need to wear them again before putting all his writing supplies in the office and his invisibility cloak on the end of his bed. He sorted threw the rest of his trunk before vanishing any trash and putting his trunk away in the closet. Once he completed unpacking he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into a pair of pajamas and sitting on his bed with the backpack Griphook gave him to start looking at the scrolls his mother had but before he could Petal popped in with his dinner and left. Once he ate and sat his tray on the floor for the elves to collect later he pulled a scroll from his bag which looked to be some kind of training manual for something called the Swirl Fist which looked to be some kind of fighting style so he put it up and called another which was a jutsu called Water Dragon Jutsu before he put that up as well. He figured he would look over the information Ragnok gave him first since he assumed his information would make more sense as it would give him more detailed information on that world than his mother's would since hers would probably be training scrolls.

Looking at the time Harry decided to write a note to Andromeda so she knew he would be coming by tomorrow morning before calling Kreature to send it off. When Kreature came back he put a pain potion on the stand next to his bed explaining it would be needed tomorrow when he woke up before popping out and letting Harry turn the lights off and go to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke with a groan before downing his potion and getting up to take a warm bath to help relax his muscles before dressing and sitting down at the table in his room calling Kreature for breakfast and to see if Andromeda had written back yet.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature handed him a letter before popping away to get his breakfast.

Harry opened the letter to see Andys flowing handwriting reading the letter quickly.

Dear Harry,

We will be home all day so feel free to come by when your ready and we can talk about whatever you said you found.

Love,

Andy

That was definitely her.. short and to the point. Once Kreature came back with his breakfast he ate quickly before downing his nutrient potion and putting a pain potion in his pocket and making sure he had his wallet and the scroll Ragnok gave him yesterday before apparating to the Tonks house and knocking on the door.

"Harry! Come in dear and have a seat. Tea?" Andy asked as she closed the door.

"Yes please Andy. I think we both will need it." Harry wasn't sure how she would take the reports He had to show her or what it really meant for the people that were in the order, if they had been spelled or potioned as well.

"Ok Harry what's going on? Teddy is taking a nap so we have time to talk about what's bothering you." Now Andy was just curious, she could tell something was wrong but didn't have a clue of what.

"Here, read these and we will talk after." Harry said handing her the scroll Ragnok gave him yesterday before sitting back and sipping his tea.

By the time Andy was done she was pacing up a storm looking ready to kill. "I can't believe that old coot! If he wasn't already dead.."

"I know but I doubt anything will be done about it besides just shaking their heads. I'm ready to leave England at this point Andy.. If I do decide to will you and Teddy come with me? I have an idea of where to go but I don't want to leave you and Teddy behind."

"I will certainly think about it but where? I can't afford to not to work much longer." Andy said sadly since she didn't want to leave Teddy with a babysitter.

"Yes you can, I transferred 5 million to your Gringotts vault yesterday. I have the entire Potter and Black fortune, I can afford to take care of both of you for the rest of our lives. If you want to stay home with Teddy then stay home. You can also move to Potter Castle with me if you want. It has a ton of elves, the largest library I've ever seen and plenty of rooms for all of us."

"If your sure then I'll stay home since even when Ted was alive we only brought in 90 a month at most so that amount of money will last me years.. I'll think of going to Potter Castle but we might just come for visits to see how we like it. Now tell me, where were you thinking of going?"

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations?" He knew the Black family had connections so she might have.

"Yes, vaguely a long time ago." She said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Well, apparently that was where my mom was from. She moved here when she was a child but she had a sister that stayed behind but she died about 6 years ago and her son is an orphan. I was thinking of going to meet him but I don't want to leave Teddy. Director Ragnok is supposed to be copying all the information they have about the place for me so I can look it over on top of the things my mom had hidden in a vault."

"Oh! Well if that's the case I'll help you look everything over and we can decide then. When did he say he would have it all?"

"Sometime next week. He said there was a lot of information so it will probably take a while to look through."

"Well, let's start planning in any case since going for a visit even if we don't stay might be fun. At least you will be able to check on your nephew to make sure he has a good home."

"That works for me. I also need to go shopping today, since the goblins healed me I only have 2 sets of clothing I sent Kreature to buy last night."

"Well when Teddy wakes up let's head to the Westfield Stratford City Mall and we can get you some clothes. Teddy needs a few things as well since he's outgrowing all his clothing so quickly."

"What about his hair? Won't the muggles notice?"

"No, I just put a notice me not charm on a hat and they won't notice a thing. I had to do the same for Nymphadora when she was still growing."

"Oh! That is a good idea. I will need your help to figure out how to use my Metamorphagus skills since that's something Dumbledore put a binding on and I don't know where to start."

"Well that is something I can do. It was a lot of trial and error with Nymphadora but I think I remember how we figured it out. I'm going to go pack for 2 weeks and we will come stay with you at the castle and see how Teddy adjusts to being there before we decide any further but that will give us time to figure out how to get you to be able to shift." Andy decided quickly, she was glad to be able to help this young man who never really asks for anything. She knew if he decided to go stay in the elemental nations she would be going with him but she did want to see the information about it first.

While Andy went to pack Harry called Kreature to let him know Teddy and Andy would be coming back with him and to prepare rooms for them next to his. Before Kreature left he told the elf he would call him back to pick up their things and then they were going to shop in the muggle world and he would call him if he needed anything and to listen for Andromeda as well just incase.

"Yes Master." Kreature said before popping away.

Harry sat back and thought about everything he needed to buy but figured he would just look around and grab things he liked as he never had the chance to go shopping for himself before.

Once Andy came out with bags packed for herself and Teddy Harry called Kreature to come pick them up while she slipped a bottle into her purse that automatically refilled when you added a bit of magic. Teddy didn't need much as his diaper cleaned itself whenever it got dirty and they could use a quick cleaning charm on his clothes if needed so Andy got his stroller and a warm blanket before grabbing an old can to make into a port key to a park she said was nearby before they sat to wait for Teddy to wake up.

"Tell me more about the Elemental Nations or what you know of it at least."

"Well.. this is what Ragnok told me.." As Harry quickly filled her in on what he had been told he was thinking of what he would need to move there. Could the elves cross back and forth? He knew the goblins did. Did they use a port key or a type of apparition? He knew he would need to ask the goblins about it before he made any permanent plans.

When Teddy started to cry Andromeda went to get him before feeding him quickly so they could go. The rest of the day was spent shopping for all of them. Teddy got a few toys and some bigger clothes while Andromeda grabbed a few nice dresses and a few outfits she saw while Harry ended up getting a complete wardrobe with Andromeda's help. He was glad he could discretely shrink the bags in the bathroom as they went or he would have to much to carry. They stopped at a small restaurant for lunch before looking around a bit more with Harry grabbing a few nice dress clothes before Andromeda surprised him by taking him to a hidden 3rd floor which was for magicals only so they walked around looking at all the shops getting some nice robes and cloaks. It seemed everything here was of a better quality than you could get in Diagon Alley but Andromeda quickly explained that most of the people here were muggleborn or raised.

Harry grabbed some writing supplies, parchment and paper along with a variety of quills and inks. He also grabbed a few brushes of different sizes that said they were for runes and something they called ink stones. Before leaving the shop he saw some calligraphy pens so grabbed a few of those and ink refills before deciding he had enough for now as Andromeda was chuckling at his enthusiasm for writing supplies at this point.

After looking through the rest of the shops Harry spotted an odds and ends store he decided to look through and noticed they sold something they called Language Learners which made them both curious. It seemed that it was basically a blank memory of nothing but languages teaching you how to write, speak and understand all different languages. Harry decided to get both Andromeda and himself a set since it might help them learn from the scrolls his mother had. He figured since the island was off Japan they might speak Japanese even though the scrolls his mother had were in English or at least the 2 he saw. He also asked if these worked for elves and found they did so he ordered 300 of them since they would also teach them how to speak correctly. All told they cost him close to 6000 but he thought it was worth it. After that they decided to leave and head back to the castle and put everything away before dinner and see if they could make some sense of the scrolls his mother left.

Once they port keyed in they were met by Kreature who showed Andromeda to her room and letting them unpack. Once Harry separated out the clothes from everything else he called Kreature to have them all laundered before putting them away in the correct rooms and heading to his office to put up all the writing supplies he picked up and setting all the Language Learners on the side table before grabbing one and laying on his bed before grabbing the vial and taking the memory out and sliding it into his head and closing his eyes giving himself the 30 minutes it says to wait before resuming his activities. Once the 30 minutes was up he was amazed at what he suddenly knew as it gave him all the information for every known language in the world, even runes and ancient languages.

He quickly grabbed Andromeda's before calling Kreature and instructing him to have all elves use one before bed that night or when they had a chance to lay down and rest for 30 minutes and what it would teach them. Kreature was skeptical but he was a good elf so he did as he was told before letting Harry know dinner would be in 2 hours before quickly popping away.

Once he was gone Harry walked to Andromeda's room to give her the vial and letting her know about dinner and that he would be in the library separating out scrolls to see what exactly was there before heading to his room to get the bag.

Once Harry got to the library he rearranged the tables so he had them grouped by 2s so he had plenty of space to sort through things. He was glad the library was as big as it was as the tables put together were 8ft wide and 10ft long with 5 tables on each row and he had 2 rows of them with room in the middle to walk between them. Once that was set he started grabbing scrolls out of the pack and sorting it by the type it said it was. Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightening jutsus. Medical scrolls, history, sealing, taijutsu and genjutsu. He ended up needing another set of tables he put at the end as a miscellaneous group he wasn't sure what to do with yet. He was halfway done when Andy came in to help him so he explained the way he was grouping them before conjuring a small table to set the backpack on so they could both pull out scrolls. He was glad that they were all labeled at the top of the scroll so you didn't need to unroll them completely. Once they were done they both levitated comfortable chairs over in between everything and a study desk for each of them before settling down to read. Andromeda was excited to real the medical scrolls so that's what she grabbed to read through.

Harry grabbed one from the history section though before they actually started Kreature popped in with their dinner and his pain potion which he realized he hadn't taken yet so he downed it quickly before tucking into his dinner eager start reading. Once they were both finished with dinner he called Kreature to bring them some tea and writing supplies from his room so they could take notes if they needed to.

Once he started reading he was amazed at the speed he could read now and actually understand the information. The scroll he had was on the history of what they called the warring states period which was extremely interesting before moving on to the history of the creation of the villages and what type of clans there were. He was amazed at the types of abilities they were said to have and how they used them not with wands but hand signs. Once he finished the last scroll on the 1st shinobi world war he moved on to the miscellaneous group reading them as he sorted them out. It looked like his clan were pack rats with information as they had information on bloodline jutsus that he couldn't use so he conjured a couple boxes to put them in as he sorted and read them. Even if he couldn't use he could still learn what people could do. He found scrolls that showed how to activate and recognize your chakra and read that before quickly putting it aside as he knew he would need it and he found multiple types of clones as well so he out those in a box just for clone jutsu before finding one labeled as a gift for the Uzumaki as apparently they had trouble using the regular illusion clone so he put that aside to look over later as well since it said that it passed along anything it learned. He figured even if it was just his chakra and not magic it shared he could still use it to read books on magic but he would experiment to see what is could do.

"Harry, if I can unlock my chakra I'm going to learn their way of healing. From the way these scrolls describe it most people over their teen years can't unlock them but my having magic should allow me to do so. I'm going to try it tomorrow I think since if I can mix the 2 styles I should be able to heal just about anything it seems like!" Andromeda was just about bouncing in excitement which he had never seen before. He hoped she could do what she wanted.

"If I can do it tonight I'll help you with it tomorrow or explain what I did and you can try yourself." Harry said with a laugh before he went back to reading.

Once he was done sorting out the miscellaneous table he had read a good 200 scrolls on history and about 120 on just random things he was surprised as he could still remember everything he had read. That must be what having a eidetic memory was all about. He had 6 scrolls put aside he figured he should start on before going any further. He decided to start with trying to recognize his chakra so he told Andromeda he was going to head to his room and why before saying goodnight as it was getting late.

Once in his room he quickly got ready for bed before sitting on his bed in a meditative pose before searching inside himself for what they described. At first he could see a large pulsing light that once he touched it he identified as his magic so he reached out and touched it with a loving caress almost but when that happened his magic flared brightly before pulling him in the middle like a warm hug. He sat there in peace for a while before deciding to meditate inside his magic. His magic had always helped him, it was a part of him so he figured inside his magic or not he would still find his chakra which became apparent almost 20 minutes later. At first it was almost like a small blue pool before it came into focus and he could see the pathways it took through his body before coming back to a large pool right in his middle. He did the same as before with his magic and reached out to touch it and he could feel it welcome him curiously almost. He could almost feel sand beneath his feet and wind blowing mist from the sea in his face on a hot summer day, feel the electricity in the air from an oncoming thunderstorm and the shadows blocking the sun as they moved passed. It was a wonderful feeling, one he would like to repeat in real life. As he familiarized himself with his chakra he realized the feelings he got from it were his elemental affinities. He could use all 5 regular nature affinities which from what he read was rare but not impossible as well as the Nara shadows.

What he didn't know was that while he was reaching his magic then chakra there was a 3 mile radius that was treated to the same feelings he had almost. The elves were grateful as they got a large boost of magic that they desperately needed since they hadn't had a master in so long and his magic wrapped itself around them seeming to fill them completely and renewing the bond before backing off and charging the wards which unbeknownst to them had been getting low and ready to fall. It even gave a boost to the magical animals and plants nearby that were slowly dying out as they were being born or grown with lower properties of magic and this would fix that. Even bring back extinct species that used to be in the area.

When his chakra mixed in with that the plants seemed to grow faster, the water cleaner and the earth healthier. It was amazing to all who witnessed it as Andromeda had been looking out the window and the outside elves called the rest to see what was happening.

As Harry slowly backed out of his chakra there was what sounded like hundreds of firecrackers going off in the yard but it turned put to be hundreds of elves, almost all of them in poor condition or almost dead from magic loss who's magic directed them to come here and bond with the wizard with the strong magic. When Harry was back completely in his magic he suddenly felt what seemed like 500 little hands grab ahold of him before hugging his magic, before he could get worried he heard what sounded like phoenix song before seeing Fawkes flame in front of him singing to him to calm him before what seemed like showing him pictures of what was happening. The earth and animals and water getting healthier, the wards and his elves sucking up the magic he was letting off and the large group of sick or dying elves that needed to bond with someone to survive. Once he saw that he let his magic go, wanting to help them and heal them like he had been healed. All of a sudden Fawkes was joined by 6 others who all sang of joy and peace and love before seemingly blending into his magic until he could actually feel their emotions, understand their song. They had bonded to him! All of them! When he asked why Fawkes showed him flashes of his life, the good things he did and explained that even though he had been abused and hurt and betrayed he was still so pure even having killed during the war, he did it to protect, understanding that sometimes you have to do things you don't like to do good and that when he is told about something needing help like the elves he didn't even have to think about it. He just helped them to help.

Once he could no longer feel the elves drawing on his magic he eased out of it to end his meditation before slowly opening his eyes and walking to the window staring out in amazement. There were elves as far as he could see so he walked outside to speak with them before he went to bed for the night.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and the phoenix Fawkes just told me you all bonded to me is that correct?"

The elves all looked around quickly before a very old elf came forward seemingly elected to be their spokesman. "Yes Lord Potter, I am Ray. We were all on the verge of death before our magic directed us here as we need a bond to live and a lot of us lost our masters in the war or were given clothes because our masters were angry with us."

"That's horrible. Do you all need a place to stay?"

"Yes Lord Potter we do."

"Hmm okay let me think for a few minutes and we will get this sorted out for the night at least until we can plan better tomorrow." Harry said before conjuring a chair to sit on closing his eyes to think.

"Are you able to conjure yourselves beds for the night?" Harry didn't know much about elves so he figured he would as what he needed to know for now.

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Ok here is what we will do for now. Everyone will go in and get something to eat and clean yourselves up. I'll give Petal some money to go get a bunch of fabric so you can all make yourselves some clothes either tonight or tomorrow. Just make whatever you would like to wear and then conjure beds in any room in the house except the ones in use or the library to sleep for the night. If you need to shrink the furniture in them go ahead just make a cabinet and label whatever room it was in before and put it in there for now. I'm sure we will have room for everyone even if it is a tight fit. If needed we can always use bunk beds to double up on space." Harry said before conjuring a bunk bed so they could see what it was if they didn't know. "Petal, come here please."

"Yes Master Harry?" Petal said popping in front of him.

"Please go get all the elves from inside, I'd like them to hear this too unless it's the young ones asleep."

"Yes Master Harry." Petal said before popping away and coming back a few minutes later with another 300 elves.

"Ok this is something I was going to talk to you all about later so we may as well do it now since we've just gained a much bigger elf family. Tomorrow I'm going to look around the area inside the wards and see if we can find a place to build a little village for you all unless you know someplace that will work. I know many people consider elves slaves or servants but I would like to give you the choice. If you don't want to work for me that is fine as long as you all keep my secrets you are all free to live here with no threat of receiving clothes and live your own lives. The only thing I would ask is you help with the upkeep of the castle and grounds and I will pay you for your services with that but I will also open a vault tomorrow with the goblins that any Potter family elf can access that will have a startup of 10 million which should be enough to purchase enough supplies to build a village and furnish it along with anything else you all may need. I will also go get you all the Language Learners that I just purchased for the elves here so you can all speak proper English as well as the other languages. Please let me know tomorrow how many of you there are as well as a list of who would like to work and who would like to just live their lives here with the other elves. If any of you know any other elves who need a home please bring them here tomorrow night and I'll bond with them as well even if they aren't dying from low magic. Does that sound like it works for you all?"

It seemed like every elf there was in shock. They could believe there was a wizard that would do this for them. A home, food, clothes of their own? Free to live and not follow orders? It was a dream for many of them even if they were still working they were being paid for it with money they could access anytime they needed it and not have to grovel or beg for things they needed.

"Yes Lord Potter!" Ray said with a smile. He knew one thing for sure, they would all be extremely loyal to this wizard.

"Excellent! I'm going to head in and get to bed. I will call you Petal in a few minutes with money to get you all anything you need. Clothing, potions, food, toiletries or whatever else so while I do that Ray if you would take a headcount and note down names, specialties and anything needed for now on a list so somebody can get it okay as this will help us organize tomorrow. Also put a star next to them if they still would like to be called on to help me with things I may need." Harry said before heading inside.

"Yes sir Lord Potter!" Ray said before telling the elves to get in 10 lines and calling up a few more elves to help write everything down.

Once Harry was in his room he grabbed his wallet before conjuring a bag before adding a bottomless charm to it and calling for 1,000 from his Potter vault letting the coins fall from his wallet into the bag which took a few minutes before he did it 54 more times that way they had plenty of money and it wasn't dependent on just one elf doing the shopping. It took him close to an hour to finish before he conjured a box putting all the pouches inside it before calling for Petal.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Petal, there are 55 money bags here, each one has 1,000 inside it so different elves can be sent to different places to get the shopping done quicker. If you need more come wake me up alright?"

"Yes Master Harry! What time do you want breakfast in the morning? We already put all the laundry away earlier so all the clothes are clean, the castle is clean and grounds tended to and since tomorrow will probably be very busy do you have a time you would prefer meals?" Petal knew she was being very forward and disrespectful but she didn't think this master would mind.

"Thank you for that, I know it was a lot of clothes, you all got that done very quickly. How about we set meal times at 8am, 1pm and 6pm and if we aren't ready to eat it can just be kept under a warming and stasis charm? It might be a good idea to select some of the elves and set them to cooking for a buffet style meal you can set up for all the elves in the ballroom or outside depending on the weather as there are going to be a lot of hungry elves tomorrow. The only thing I would request is the name of an elf that can bring tea or other drinks when asked."

"Yes sir! Just call for Flower when your ready to eat or need drinks. I will let Mistress Andromeda know as well since she's still awake and I'll get it all sorted out since you are right.. it is a lot of elves." Petal giggled before popping off with the box of money.

Harry figured he still could never do normal but since he was still awake he grabbed the scroll that talked about the clones thinking he would need all the help he could get tomorrow before sitting back reading everything he could about it and practicing the hand sign making sure he had everything correct before standing in the middle of his room Shadow Clone Jutsu . What amazed him was standing in front of him was a perfect copy of himself as he circled it poking it before he decided to see if it could access his magic telling it to see if it cloned his wand which it did before telling it to levitate a pillow from the bed and low and behold it could. This was fantastic! They might have a lot to do tomorrow but this would help get everything done quickly. He quickly punched the clone watching it dispelled before getting the memories of it being poked and prodded from its point of view. He could now study everything and he would have plenty of time! This was amazing but he knew he needed to get some sleep to keep his health so he quickly laid down and went to bed looking forward to the next day.

When Harry woke the next day he quickly finished his morning routine before sitting down to read the other scrolls marked chakra control.. walk on water? Up Trees and buildings? It was almost like having superpowers like superman but looking at the time he figured he had some time to practice as its only 6am so he got a warm shirt on and headed outside to one of the large trees surrounding the house before laying on the ground in front of it with his feet touching the base.

"Ok Harry, you can do this. It says to will your chakra to the end of your feet. To much and you fly off and not enough and you fall. You can do it." Harry kept muttering under his breath before he slowly started up the tree, one foot, two foot up and up and up until he got to the top before turning around and going back down. He was amazed at being able to do something like this. Once he went up and down the tree 30 times he headed over to the small lake nearby before reading the scroll again before taking a few small steps out on the water which at first was very wobbly but he soon had that down as well. He saw a few elves outside pointing and whispering but didn't pay them to much attention. Once he could run back and forth across the lake 30 times he decided to head inside figuring his control was as good as the goblins had said it was. It certainly was a different feeling to use it then it was to use his magic.

Once inside he took a quick look at the clock which showed it was close to 7:45 so he jumped into the shower and changing into some nice clothes so he could head to the bank this morning, making sure to grab his wallet before heading down to the dining room for breakfast. He knew the elves would want to report to him before he left to the bank to setup a vault for them.

"Breakfast Master Harry sir." Petal said popping in with his food and placing it on the table along with his potion.

"Thank you Petal. Did you get everything sorted out last night?" Harry was curious now.

"Yes sir. We have 1091 elves. 200 children and 100 elderly. We used 9215 last night so have plenty left for now. There is a large unoccupied area about a mile from here under the wards that would be a good place for the carpenter elves to start building on." She said nervously. She knew he said something last night about them building homes but wasn't sure if he was still willing to do that.

"Wow! Okay that's great. Go ahead and start with the money you have and I'll head to the bank after I eat to set up the vault." Harry was surprised but pleased the elves were speaking their minds with him.

"Yes sir!" Petal said before popping away.

About 5 minutes after Petal left Andromeda came in the room with Teddy and sat at the table, once she sat down an elf popped in with a high chair and breakfast for the both of them before popping away again and coming back with a tea set for them both and left quickly.

"What was all that last night Harry? Everything went crazy not long after you went in your room."

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain. You remember when I said I was going to try to find my chakra?"

"Yes of course."

"Well when I first started I found my magic first. When that happened I touched my magic and it expanded to where I was in the middle of it.. like it was hugging me almost which come to find out I was radiating magic and the elves and wards got the boost they needed to survive. I didn't know it but the wards were very weak and the elves needed to rebond to me and this let that happen. It even gave the magical animals and plants around the house a boost or I was told. Once that was over I meditated inside my magic and found my chakra the same thing happened except it was the earth itself and the water nearby. When I was leaving my chakra to end the mediation I suddenly felt 500 or so beings seemly grab my magic and I started to panic and when that happened I suddenly had Fawkes in my magic with me explaining what happened and that the beings grabbing my magic were elves that were dying from their bonds being broken. When I agreed to help them another 6 phoenixes showed up and they all bonded to me as well." Harry tried to explain as best as he could but even he didn't understand all of it.

"What are you going to do with that many elves? I doubt there is enough work for them to do here." She had never even heard of that many elves. The most she knew of was at Hogwarts and they ran the kitchen and cleaned but that was still only 200 of them.

"Well apparently there is a large clearing about a mile away from here inside the wards so I told them to make themselves a little village. If they didn't want to work for me that's fine but they would still need to help with the upkeep of the castle and grounds. Some of them said they still want to serve but I'm not going to make them so I assume they will be taking turns. I'm going to head to Gringotts and open a vault for them to draw from to pay for supplies and anything they need."

"Wow, well I suppose that would work."

"I also learned to walk up trees and across water this morning and how to make clones of myself so I'm going to send some to the library before I leave to study both magic and chakra since they send everything they learn back to me so it will give me an advantage on getting caught up on everything."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know, that would have been very startling to see. Make one to take care of Teddy for a while today too please. When are you leaving?"

"Sure, I can do that. I'm leaving after breakfast. Would you like to come?" Harry didn't know what she wanted to do today.

"No I'm going to stay here and keep looking through the scrolls since your clone will be with Teddy. You might want to head back to the mall and pick up some of the trunks we saw yesterday with the multiple compartments to sort them out. They can be put up as we read through them." Andromeda said after a little bit of thought.

"Ok I will. I was thinking of how to store them and that will work. I'll see if they can make them library trunks or rooms that can store scrolls." Harry wasn't sure what was possible so he would probably drive the salesman crazy with questions. The only good part about the mall was he wasn't stared at or mobbed while he was there unlike in Diagon Alley.

"Ok you go ahead and do that and I'll see you later." Andromeda said after a bit of silence.

"Ok I'll see you both later. If you need something hit one of the clones and it will disappear and send me the memory." Harry said before heading to the library and making 175 clones figuring 10 per subject magical and chakra would be enough and 10 to head outside for control and the extra 5 he sent back downstairs for Teddy or to talk to Andromeda before apparating away to the apparition spot next to the bank before quickly walking inside and going to the first free teller he saw.

"May your gold always flow. May I please see my account manager Griphook please?" Harry said to the goblin once he had finally been acknowledged by the surly being.

"Hn, one moment." The goblin quickly wrote something down before going back to whatever it was doing before he interrupted.

"Lord Potter, follow me please." Griphook said as he walked into the lobby before quickly leaving again.

Griphook started heading the same way they had before and soon enough he was in front of Ragnoks office before he knocked and lead them inside.

"Harry, how can I help you today." Ragnok asked when he saw who was walking into his office.

"Well, that's a long story. I need to open a vault with 55 million inside it with Griphook making investments with 5 million of it to keep it making money. The vault will need 2 keys that will be held by Potter Elves."

"Elves Lord Potter?" Now this was definitely not something he had heard about before. "May I ask why?"

"Well… I gained A LOT of elves last night." With that said Harry started explaining what happened for the 2nd time that day. "I now have an elf family of 1091 elves."

"Well, let's get started on that then. Would you like our help building houses for them all? We can design some cottages, apartments and maybe some stores for them to trade things in since I know a lot of elves have specialties and can make clothing or other things like that."

"Can I call them and ask? I figure it would be best to ask them since it will be their homes." Ragnok didn't think he could get anymore impressed with this man but he was.

"Yes, let me call the architect that will work on this as well so while I explain to him you explain the elves." Ragnok said before writing out a message in a book on his desk.

"Petal, Ray!"

"Yes Lord Potter sir?" Ray asked curiously when he noticed he was in the bank, in the directors office no less.

"The Goblin Nation has offered to help design and build the village for us. What do you think about that or do you all want to do it yourselves?"

"May we go talk to the other elves?" Ray asked after quickly and quietly speaking to Petal.

"Yes of course. Also if they agree to let the goblins help make a list of how many apartments or cottages we would need. We can always expand and build more later but I don't know how many we should start with. They also offered to build stores for you to trade or sell anything you make."

"Ok Master Harry. Give us 20 minutes?" Petal asked thinking about how many she would need to speak with. Maybe just call everyone together.

"Ok Petal. Just come to me when you both know and you can both sit with the Architect to plan it all out if that's what you decide ok?"

"Yes sir!"

Once the elves were gone he turned his attention back to Ragnok who was sitting behind his desk chuckling. He also spotted a large trunk next to him on the floor but didn't pay much mind to it figuring it was something of the directors.

"Ok when they come back, these are the vault keys for them to use. They have an enchantment on them that they will copy themselves until all elves have one but if they are picked up by any human that's not you or an elf that's not a Potter or Black then that copy will disappear. You need to touch them first then when the elves come back they can pick them up and I will explain to them. Each key will have a limit of 10 a week after this first month with the 2 master keys having a 100 limit for emergencies which they will need to explain to Griphook and if more is needed they can request it such as medical bills or if they need more housing. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds fine to me. With Griphook investing they shouldn't run out of money and from what Andromeda told me that is comparable to a humans weekly wage plus I'm sure if they do make things they could always request a store in a mall or alley that can sell anything they make to either keep the income or put it back in the vault. I know some said they wanted to keep working for me but some also just want to live their lives as they wish so they are free to do anything they want so it is an option for them." Harry said after some thought on it. "Plus, if they can glamor themselves to look human they could always run a cleaning company in the muggle world and make a killing since I found a store in the mall that sells language memories that will teach all languages and to speak correctly so that won't be an issue much longer."

"Oh? Where is that? We could use something like that for the humans that work for us as well since goblins can mind transfer languages but humans can't." Ragnok really wanted to know this since it would help them a lot. They send human workers into foreign counties all the time and finding someone who speaks the language there is a pain sometimes.

"The Westfield Stratford Mall on the 3rd floor in a little odds and ends store. If you want to send somebody with me I'm heading there after I leave here to purchase more of them and see about getting some trunks made to store my mother's scrolls. I did have a few questions for you about the Elemental Nations as well if you have time." Harry explained.

"I think I will come with you after this, see if we can't setup something with them since we have a lot of employees and this is to good of a thing to pass by." Ragnok wanted to see this mall. He had never been there before so it would be a new experience.

"Sure! From what Andromeda said most stores there are run and owned by muggle born or raised so it's a lot better than the alley in my opinion."

"I see.. maybe we will see if we can invest in the stores there then. Now what we're your questions?"

"You said you go to the elemental nations and look for things, how do you get there and back? Andromeda and I are planning on going to check on my nephew you said was an orphan but we aren't positive we are going to stay yet. We wanted to check it out first if possible."

"Ah, we actually have a deal with the Sandime Hokage that let's us come and go from his village. We made permanent port keys for us to use with his permission, otherwise we have to find our way by boat and then find a weak spot in the wards to squeeze in and out from." Ragnok still thought they were lucky they got that deal.

"Hokage.. that's Konoha correct?"

"Yes, it's also where your nephew Naruto lives. If you want we can clear it with the Hokage for us to go speak to him Monday and see if we can't get you papers and permission for the 3 of you to live there. I'll have to provide all your inheritance tests for proof of your claims beforehand. The one thing they don't know is that elves can pop back and forth so if you do stay you can always send them to pick up things like potion ingredients and things. Andromeda is a healer correct?"

"Yes please do that. You have my permission to tell him anything he would like to know. I'll also let him to his own tests if he absolutely has to since I know he may be skeptical." Harry was ecstatic that it was all starting to work out. "Yes, she is a healer. From my knowledge she specializes in general and trauma healing. From what Tonks told me about her job she did anything from colds to regrowing missing limbs. She told me before the war started she was training to be certified in all fields beyond the basics and I think she finished but I'm not positive. I know she was excited to look through the medical scrolls my mother had since she said she wanted to try and unlock her chakra since her magic would not allow it to harm her and it would give her another way to heal. I could be wrong though, I'd have to ask her but that is what I was told by Tonks when she was alive."

"They would love her if that's the case. They lose so many shinobi from injuries they can't heal but we can. Even simple blood replenishing potion would be life saving for them so if you brush up on your potion making skills while she does healing it would be a sure fire way to be accepted most likely." Ragnok explained helpfully. He really did want to see this young man happy and he had a feeling he would be happy there. "When we get back today I'll head over and speak to them. They might request I bring a shinobi back with me to get to know you all before you go to them though so you might want to get a room ready as a precaution."

"I can do that. I figured out how to use a clone jutsu in my mother's scrolls that said it was a gift for the Uzumaki from the Nidaime Hokage that let's me use both my chakra and magic with it and anything the clone experiences so do I so I was planning on using it to study everything I could while I had time. I have some at home studying right now actually."

"Okay, keep doing that and you will be master level in everything in no time." Ragnok was amazed, he knew they could make clones but the way harry was using them would let him learn everything he wanted in months instead of years. "I also have everything on the elemental nations you asked for in the trunk next to you. I had a few of our scribes work on it to get it done quickly so you can also go through it when you get home."

"Thank you Ragnok, I wasn't expecting it until next week. I'll be sure to start looking through it tonight." Now Harry couldn't wait to get home since they had more current information.

Before they could talk anymore about it the elves popped back in with their answer it seemed as they bounced in place waiting to be acknowledge.

"Petal, Ray what has been decided?"

"Master Harry sir, we decided to let the goblins do the building."

"Ok, so that's what we will do then. Ragnok?"

"Let me call the architect and he will take you both down to design the village you will be living in but first here are the keys to the vault." Ragnok quickly wrote in his book before he then explained to the elves how everything would work with the vault and that there was no limit this first month and since it would only take about 3 days to have all the buildings finished they should furnish and decorate their houses as they were made and assigned as well as making sure they had buildings for food supplies and things and stocking them completely since it would be easier now then trying to do it later but if they needed an extra month to speak with Griphook as he would be going with them and could advise them as needed.

"Thank you Director!"

There was a sharp knock at he door suddenly that made the elves jump before it opened and another goblin walked in.

"You called for me Director?"

"Yes Architect, I need you to take Petal and Ray here and help them design a village for 1200 elves as I'm sure more will show up. Don't worry about cost as Lord Potter is paying but the elves are in charge with you and Griphook aiding them. Just make sure you plan to allow the village to grow as I'm sure some of them will be having families or want shops of their own so make sure you plan for every eventuality."

"Yes sir." Now this would be a challenge! The Architect never had to build an elf village before. "Follow me."

Once the elves and Griphook left Ragnok stood and suddenly shimmered to look like a middle aged man. "Shall we go?" He couldn't help but be curious about this mall they were going to.

"Of course. I'll make us a port key when we get outside or I can apparate us there." Harry quickly followed the director out of his office to the front of the bank.

"Apparition please. I've never used human apparition before but I've heard people complain about it so I'll try it." Ragnok decided after a while.

Harry chuckled since he knew side along apparition sucked but he didn't mind taking him that way.

"Sure just grab my arm. It helps if you close your eyes and take a quick breath in and hold it."

"Ok." Ragnok grabbed his arm quickly. "Ready."

With a twist and pop they were gone and landing in the appropriate spot in the mall.

"Oh that was horrible." Ragnok said after a few choice words in gobbledygook. "Now I see why they always complain."

"Yeah, it's not much better even when you're the one doing the apparating but you get used to it. The store is this way. Would you like to look around some first?"

"Yes, I think I would." Ragnok was looking around and saw many different stores, he knew there were investment opportunities to be had here and he would be giving Harry a share of any profits for showing him this place, even if he didn't tell him that.

The walked around going in every store and looking around and what they sold each of them buying things that caught their eye along the way. Once they got to the store that sold the Language Learners they went inside and asked to speak to the owner which happened to be the woman behind the counter. She recognized Harry from yesterday as she usually never had such a big purchase.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?"

"I need to place an order for another 2,500 of your Language Learners." Harry said with a smile watching her mouth fall open.

"Ok, I have that in stock but out of curiosity may I ask why?"

"Sure, I ended up bonding to a lot of elves last night so I'm giving them each one so they can speak properly. I'm also going to give enough to Hogwarts for their elves, students and teachers and let the Headmistress know where to get more as I know a lot of students want to learn another language but never have the time. Plus it will be good to have extras incase I need them for any reason as they would make good gifts." Harry explained and ended with a laugh.

"Ok I can definitely do that. I'll give you a 10% discount as well since your ordering so many."

"Thank you."

Harry quickly paid the 45000 she asked for with his card before calling Kreature to take all the vials back to the house explaining they were the same as last night and to pass them out to the elves that hadn't gotten one before putting the spares in his room.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature said before leaving with the first set of crates before coming back for more til they were all gone.

"Now how can I help you sir?" She asked looking at Ragnok.

"I also have a large order for you. I need 5500 of them and if possible have them delivered to Gringotts bank."

"I can do that but will need about an hour to complete the order. When would you like them delivered by?" She was unable to believe the amount these men were buying but was grateful since not a lot of people bought them or could even afford them.

"How about tomorrow morning at 8am?" Ragnok was going to the elemental nations tonight for Harry which would be morning their time so he figured this would be best.

"That's doable. It will be 100,000 even with a 10% discount."

"Thank you." Ragnok said as he quickly used the card he carried to pay before they exited the shop before deciding to finish looking around.

Once they got to the trunk shop they went in to see what they sold and pricing. It was 290 for a 13 compartment trunk with scroll shelving which wasn't to bad. They would walk down a ladder into a large room that held expanding shelving for books and scrolls along with a reading table with chairs in each section along with a fireplace with Charms to vanish smoke and to prevent the fire from leaving the fireplace with lighting charms to give it a warm homey appearance. They sold trunks with potion labs and apartments and anything else he could think of but decided to get 2 of the library trunks for now he could use one for magic and one for chakra to keep things organized.

After paying 580 for the trunks he quickly shrank them down and stored them in his pocket before they exited the store to keep looking.

After they made their way completely around the floor Ragnok said he was going to head back to the bank to get ready to speak to the Sandime and he would contact him tomorrow with his answer but to be prepared for a guest to stay with him for at least a week before leaving by using a port key to his office. He quickly dropped his glamor and sat at his desk, he had a lot to write down! So many investment opportunities! Goblins might be warriors but they were bankers now and there as money to be had!

Once Ragnok left Harry grabbed a quick lunch since he missed lunch at the manor before using his port key back to tell Andromeda about his day. Shopping with the director of Gringotts.. he wondered if she would believe him he thought with a chuckle.

When Harry arrived home he quickly made his way to his room to get changed into some comfortable clothes before heading to the library with the trunk from Ragnok to meet up with Andromeda to see what she had found while he was gone.

"Andy I'm back." Harry called out when he didn't see her at her desk in the library.

"I'm over here Harry!" He heard from the chairs next to the fireplace so he changed direction to head over to her.

"How did it go?"

"Quite well. The goblins are building the houses for the elves and setup a way for them to each have a vault key so they are handling all of that themselves now. Ragnok gave me the information on the elemental nations he promised even if I wasn't expecting it until next week sometime. He said he was going to go speak to the Hokage tonight about getting us port keys to Konoha since that is where my nephew is and they have a deal that let's goblins port key in and out from there with his permission, otherwise they have to work a hole in the wards surrounding the place to get in and out. He said they might send someone to stay with us for a while to evaluate us before we are allowed to go there to stay. He advised me to brush up on my potion making skills since that will help us get in the door a lot quicker and advised they would be highly interested in your healing capabilities since what we can treat and fix they cannot such as regrowing limbs and things like that."

"Yeah I've noticed that in the medical scrolls you have. It seems their shinobi lose limbs quite frequently and are out of work after that. Plus our blood replenishing would save so many of them."

"Yeah that's what Ragnok said as well so you wouldn't run out of work if we went and I was never bad at potions when Snape wasn't the teacher."

"Well that's something to stock up on at least. Now let's see what he sent you with."

Harry stood and sat the trunk down in front of him, enlarging it before opening it and seeing the ladder he quickly headed down to see what was there with Andromeda following him once they hit the floor. They quickly began looking and it seemed it was all sorted for them so the earliest or easiest was on top with most relevant now or hardest on the bottom so Andromeda went back to the library while Harry decided to go through the history section, maybe he could find out what happened to Kushina and her husband Minato.

He pulled a chair over next to the history section and started at the top and decided to work his way down. He knew Uzushiogakure which was his mother's village was destroyed sometime after the First Shinobi World War but their records stopped after that, plus they might be missing some information as it looked like they had just taken the family scrolls and that was it. Most of them were on fuinjutsu so that's what he assumed at least.

He found after Uzushio was destroyed Konoha declared war on the nation's that attacked them and won. Some scarce information lead to the Third Shinobi War and there he learn about Konohas Red Hot Habanero and the Yellow Flash which turned out to be Kushina and Minato then Minatos rise to being Hokage then the night he knew was little Narutos birth and the Kyuubi attack that lead to Kushina, Minato and thousands of others dying. The next scroll was marked S-rank Confidential so he didn't think it should be there but he knew the goblins wouldn't include it for nothing.

S RANK CONFIDENTIAL

THE KYUUBI ATTACK WAS AIDED BY A MAN IN A ORANGE MASK WHO EXTRACTED KYUUBI FROM KUSHINA UZUMAKI DURING THE BIRTH OF HER SON WHICH RESULTED IN HER DEATH.

KYUUBI WAS LATER SEEN WITH THE SHARINGAN IN ITS EYES DURING THE ATTACK ON KONOHA.

YONDIME HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE RESEALED KYUUBI IN THEIR SON NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE WITH THE REAPER DEATH SEAL WHICH RESULTED IN HIS DEATH.

NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE WILL NOW BE KNOWN BY NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HIS HERITAGE HIDDEN UNTIL HE IS 18, A JONIN OR A FAMILY MEMBER BECOMES KNOWN.

BY ORDER OF THE SANDIME HOKAGE HIRUZEN SAROTOBI AND THE FIRE DAIMYO

After reading that Harry was appalled. He had a feeling his nephew was treated similar to how the Dursleys treated him. He quickly took a few deep breaths before he kept reading to present day. He now had a good idea of the climate there. Not at war but not completely good terms either. He knew he would be seriously vetted to be allowed near his little nephew from the way history talked about the demon vessels or jinchuriki as they called them. He had a feeling there was a prophecy in play as well but he wouldn't let that stop him. He was not going to let him be raised like he was if he could do anything about it.

He made a few clones to go through the rest of the scrolls before grabbing the S-Rank scroll before heading up to show it to Andromeda. To say she was appalled was sugarcoating it. She was now adamant they either move there or bring him here. She had no arguments from him. He had a feeling he would be hindered in some way as well like he had been but since they used seals he would need to seriously study those to be able to break them as he didn't think the goblins would be able to. The good news is they should still show up on a medical scan like was used on him which Andy said she could do.

"They are going to learn everything they can about us before they even think about letting us near him. I know Ragnok said they might send someone to stay with us for a while as well so we need to be prepared for that as well."

"I think we can handle that. The most they will find out that I know of is about the war but I have a feeling they understand war better than we do."

"You have a point there. Hopefully everything works out but I know Ragnok said he was going to speak to their Hokage tonight so I'm sure we will find out tomorrow."

"I'm it sure it will all turn out okay. At this point it will just require patience and honesty so just take a couple deep breaths and let's keep reading."

"Thanks Andy." Harry said with a grateful smile, he was glad she was here for him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Sure you so, you'd be going crazy with worry." Andromeda said with a smile and laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha. Such a comedian you are." Harry said before sticking his tongue out at her before going back to his reading.

A small pop made him look up to see Kreature standing in front of him. "Yes Kreature? Can I help you with something?"

"I don't want to be a bad elf but…" Kreature was hesitant to ask Harry if he could stay with the other elves too. He was a Black elf, not a Potter elf but he didn't know how to ask.

Harry saw Kreature was upset about something and it didn't take him long to figure out what. "You want to live with the other elves?"

"Yes Master." Kreature said while wringing his hands in his clothing.

"You can if you like. When I made the plans I included you in them. You are bound to me just as they are so Potter or Black, it doesn't matter. I made the plans for any elf that bound themselves to me. Would you like to continue working for me or just go live your life with the elves?"

"I want to work Master Harry." Kreature was sure about that. He didn't care if there were tons of elves, he was Master Harrys personal elf and he would stay that way.

"Ok then you will stay my personal elf but you may live with the others. Any elf who wants to work can work. It is up to the elf on what they would like to do." Harry explained to the worried elf. "Go get yourself one of the vault keys and pick a home. Any plans that are made for the elves will include you as well okay? After you are done doing that I'm going to need you to setup a room on next to Andromeda and I. We will most likely having a guest from the elemental nations soon as I found I have a nephew there that is an orphan so I might be either moving or visiting there to check on him. If I do I will talk it over with you and the other elves to see who wants to go. Any who do will still get their own space okay?"

"Thank you Master Harry. Right away!" Kreature was now ecstatic. He got his own home and was still able to work.

Harry decided it was probably time to dispel his clones since it was close to dinner so he made 2 new clones, gave one instructions to go to Teddy and to take care of him and not dispel, the other was ordered to dispel as that would let the rest of the clones know to dispel in 10 minute intervals by subject starting with the clones with Teddy then the chakra control clones outside then the ones inside the library. The ones inside the trunk were to stay there. Harry quickly leaned back in his chair and started his meditation techniques to help his mind cope with all the information about to come in. It only took about a minute longer before he started getting memories of playing with Teddy and watching him sleep.

Next he could feel his chakra shift slightly, seemingly to run smoother as he got memories of trying different chakra control exercises throughout the day. Next he started getting the memories of sitting and reading about seals and the different chakra based techniques. He couldn't believe the things chakra was capable of! These techniques would have helped so much in the war but he didn't want to imagine the chaos if the dark side had gotten ahold of even one of them.. or the betrayers since he knew he would have taught them anything he knew at that point.

While he was thinking on the versatility of chakra he started getting the memories of his magical studies. Apparently his clones decided to practice as they read as he learned dozens of spells for teach classification. He would have to talk to Andromeda but he focused only on his magical studies tomorrow he should be able to get his NEWTS at the end of the week since his clones had decided to study from first year up and had gotten through what he should have learned each year until his 7th. He still wanted to keep studying since Ragnok did say he could get his Masteries so he would see how long it took him to get through the books and spells before he decided if he wanted to sit the tests for just his NEWTS or both his NEWTS and Masteries since the clones made studying and practice easy.

Finally all the clones had finished dispelling so Harry open his eyes to find his dinner on the table along with a pain potion which would help get rid of the headache he ended up with because of the clones. After dinner Harry decided if he was going to study he would ask Kreature to go pick up some potion supplies for all levels before going to bed. It had been a long day so far and the scroll did say the clones would be fine while he slept.

"Kreature." Harry called out to thin air.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Will you go to Diagon Alley for me and pick up 20 potion kits of every level from first year to master level please along with any caldrons or other supplies I might need." Harry decided to start with potions because of Ragnoks recommendation though it couldn't be called his favorite subject. He quickly conjured a bag before adding the necessary charms on it to hold a large amount before placing 10,000 into it. " There is 10,000 here so just hold onto what's left as I'm going to have clones of myself working on potions tonight while I'm asleep. Just place everything in the potions lab and one of them will take care of it okay?"

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature said before popping away.

"Andromeda I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything I'm going to have clones running around the house so just speak to one of them ok?" Harry said as he stood with a yawn.

"Sure Harry goodnight." Andy barely even looked up from the medical scroll she was reading at this point so Harry just shrugged before making 300 clones to read in the library and then making 20 to head down to the potion labs before he all but collapsed on his bed and falling asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to an owl at the window waiting to be let in so he quickly got up and opened the window to let him in.

"If your master needs a reply then stay behind please. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Harry told the owl as he took the letter and placed it on his bed before going to get a quick shower and changing his clothes. Once he was done he walked back to his bed and grabbed the letter noting that the owl stayed behind and quickly read it.

Harry,

I talked to the Sandime Hokage last night and he looked over all the inheritance papers we gave him as well as your family tree. He said he knew Kushina had older 2 sisters but thought that her family had perished with the fall of Uzushio but he is glad they did not. I had to explain to him your history as the "Hero" of the Wizarding World and the findings on your medical report for why you want to leave England and the fact that you have an active chakra network as well as your mother's scrolls from her clan compound in Uzushio.

He said he would like to meet you today and he will most likely be sending somebody to stay with you for at least a week due to the Elder Council who will push to deny the claims of relation. From what I gathered there is 1 elder who wants to use your nephew like Dumbledore used you so this is just a precaution to make him quiet.

He also said that any potions and healing you and Andromeda would like to do once your there will be very welcome and will also quiet the Council.

I am going to be running the tests on Naruto tonight before he meets you to make sure both inherent ancestors show as the same thing. This will also allow him the chance to see if they can locate any of Narutos father's family as he was an orphan that was born during the 2nd shinobi war and he has an idea of who they are but needs confirmation to call them home.

If you can be here at 8pm we will head over there to meet with him. I advise you to bring some healing potions and salves to help pave the way.

Yours sincerely,

Ragnok

Ragnok,

I can agree to all of that as it seems he's just trying to protect the child which I cannot find fault with. I have a room ready for whomever he decides to send and he will have full access to the castle and grounds so he can do any information gathering or any searches he would like. I will also allow him to look through the scrolls my mother had as long as I have their word they will not be copied.

I will be there at 7:30 if you can have a healer check the potions I bring to verify they are correct and of a good quality I would appreciate it immensely as I don't want to provide them substandard quality or dangerous potions. I will have Andromeda check them as well but I figure they will prefer your healers certify them since they know you.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry quickly penned his response before heading down for a quick breakfast before he planned on checking on his clones in the potions lab. He didn't have any memory of them dispelling so they must still be at it.

Andromeda was already in the kitchen with Teddy and his clone so he dispelled the clone before he sat down to eat noticing that the clone took care of Teddy all night so Andromeda was able to sleep.

"Ragnok sent me a letter this morning. I will be going to meet the Hokage tonight. He advised me to bring any potions and salves I was able to create with me so I was hoping you would look them over for me before I go. He also said we will be having a guest for at least a week but he isn't sure on who just yet." Harry said in between bites of his breakfast.

"Sure, we can head down to the lab after breakfast and I will look over everything you have."

"Thanks."

After breakfast Harry quickly provided a clone to take Teddy back upstairs to play and they headed down to the lab to see what kind of progress had been made.

When they got down there Harry informed the clones when they finished what they were working on to dispel and he would make new ones, he didn't want to chance them being around any longer than 12 hours, especially around potions as any mistake can be costly.

"It looks like they got through all the Hogwarts potions Harry. They are all very well made. Hospital quality at least. It looks like they just started on the potions you are required for a Mastery in potions." Andromeda filled him in as she looked everything over.

Since all the clones were at a good stopping point he quickly dispelled then before making new ones to take over as he sorted through the memories of making all the potions. He now had 300 of each potion from 1st to 7th year all clearly labeled so he decided to head to the mall for a few potions cabinets.

"Thank you for checking on them for me. I'm going to head to mall and get some potion cabinets. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I'm going to head back to the library." Andromeda really wanted to finish the medical scrolls she had.

"Ok then I'll be back later." Harry quickly checked to make sure he had his wallet before he left before deciding to head to the trunk shop he bought the library trunks in.

"Hello sir. How can I help you?"

"I need 2 potion cabinets that have permanent stasis charms on them that can be shrunk or port keyed safely without breakage. It also needs to hold at least 5000 of each potion and can hold up to 100 potions at least. If possible it would help if it can be linked to another cabinet for easy restock as well." Harry said after some thought. "If you can do that I'll take 5 cabinets with 1 master cabinet if possible."

"Ah so something like a Potion Master or Healers cabinet. Both come with extension charms, stasis charms and cushioning charms. They have a rune on them to activate feather light and shrinking as well. Let me see if its possible to link them together as we do it with apartment trunks but I've never tried with potion cabinets. These are the ones we have in stock so take a look and pick the wood you like and I'll be back in a few minutes." The clerk quickly went to the back of the store before reappearing with an elderly man.

"We can charm them to link together but it is costly young sir." The elderly man said in a soft feathery voice.

"That is okay sir. I can pay, I just didn't know if it could be done." Harry replied to the elderly man.

"It will take me an hour and I can link up to 13 cabinets to 1 master cabinet."

"Can you link more to it later if I bring the master cabinet in or is it just once it's made it's set at a certain number?" Harry was curious now.

"I would be able to add more but I would need every cabinet to link a new one."

"Oh, in that case please link the maximum possible as I'm sure with the way things are going for me I'll end up needing them for something."

"Yes sir, I can do that. What wood would you like? We have all types of wood available."

"A dark cherry wood please."

"Ok, do you want the class clear or opaque? Any designs?"

"I think opaque would be best on all of them but the master. I need a few of them to have something written on a few of them in easy to read black lettering. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. What would you like?" The elder man brought out a note pad writing down everything asked for so far.

"I need the cabinets to say Academy, 3 that say Hospital, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, TI, Hokage, Research, Elves and Infirmary." Harry figured if he was going to buy them he may as well use them and this way they could hand them out for missions as they were easy to carry. He quickly checked the elderly man's spelling on a few of them before correcting them quickly.

"Any security?"

"Yes I need them all to be fire, water and damage proof. Blood and password locked that can be added to or changed if necessary. Also they need to be unable to be moved except by certain people." He figured that work would best for security since they didn't have magic signatures to go by.

"Ok, we can do that. Anything else?"

"Do you sell tents?"

"We do, we have models of each on the other side of the store your welcome to go through or we can customize one for you. We also have a book you can take that shows everything we sell that has all the options for each item if you need to discuss it with other people."

"Ok thank you. I'll take the book but I will also look through the tents you have out now to see what they look like."

"Yes sir. I'll get started on this while my clerk shows you the tents." The old man said before he headed towards the back of the store again.

"This way sir."

Once they got to the tents he noticed all of them looked like normal muggle tents which he was glad for. He had seen the tents at the world cup and some of them were completely crazy looking.

The single person tent had a master bedroom with a bath along with 3 smaller bedrooms, an extra bathroom, kitchen and living room.

The double person tent had a similar layout but had extra bedrooms, another bathroom and a study or office along with a library.

The most outrageous they had was 3 master bedrooms with a bathroom in each, 10 bedrooms, library, office, kitchen and living room.

"What happens if you pack the tent and somebody is still inside?" Harry was curious since shinobi took escort missions and this would be the perfect place to hide someone.

"Nothing, they just can't leave until the tent is set back up or they port key, floo or apparate out." The clerk said with a chuckle. "My brother did that to my sister once and other than being annoyed she was fine and she was inside for 3 days before she decided to floo out."

"Ah, I bet that got him in trouble." Harry said with a laugh thinking of what the twins would have tried.

"Oh yeah, the neighbors down the street could hear my mother yell." He said with a laugh.

"What else comes with them? Any charms or?"

"Well, the refrigerator has stasis charms on it so nothing expires while it's inside. All bedrooms have a silencing charm, same with the bathrooms and office. The hot water never runs out and they come furnished like you see in each one. We can expand the rooms or add any room to any size tent but the larger the outside the larger we can make the inside. No noise or smell will be detected from outside the tent and you can activate security as well to make it so it either can't be moved or put away while it's setup. You can also lock the entrance so once everyone is inside nobody else can enter. It can be blood or password locked as well as the door made transparent so you can make sure there are no muggles nearby. Those are the most popular additions we have at least."

"Ok, can I have 6 of your single person tents with all the security features with each having 5 master bedrooms instead of the smaller bedrooms. Each bedroom should have a queen bed, a small dresser, closet and a desk with a nice chair. The living room should have 2 comfortable couches will pull out beds and 2 chairs that recline. A spare bathroom. A kitchen table that will seat 8 and a study. Is that possible?" Harry decided to get a few tents to take as well since if you can put people in them then it would defiantly make escort missions easier. Even missions in general easier with tents like these.

"Yes sir. We can do that. Do you want the kitchens stocked with food as well or do you want to do that yourself?"

"Hm, is it self refilling?" The Weasleys was but he didn't know if that was normal.

"Yes sir. Anything placed inside the pantry or refrigerator will refill on its own unless given a command to stop."

"How does that work? Does it take from the nearest store or is it conjured?"

"It's actually a really tricky piece of magic. It takes a part of the original food or drink placed inside and basically regrows it so quickly you don't notice. It has all the same nutrients and flavor as the original food placed inside it and because of the stasis charm it doesn't go bad."

"Ah ok so if I put a cake in the refrigerator, it would keep making the cake until I said to stop?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, I think I'll let the users stock them with what they would like to eat. Is it possible to link these to a master tent like the cabinets? Enter one and leave the other no matter the distance?"

"I think so, I would have to ask." The clerk said after checking his book quickly.

"Ok let's do that and see what he says."

"Yes sir, I'll be right back."

The elderly man walked back into the main room again before looking over what Harry was requesting. "We can do that. I would install portals that they typically use in America in an empty doorway or closet. With the tents it's a little different as I can link up to 50 tents to 1 master tent. We have some summer camps that use them so it's a popular item at times."

"Oh, okay. How much would they be for all 50 like I described?" That would make it even easier.

"The tents would be 1,500 each and the master depends on how you want it made but generally 3,000 so close to 78,000. The cabinets you requested will be 7,280." The old man informed him.

"Ok, can I change the cabinet that says Research to Command please?"

"I can do that."

"Ok, I'll take the tents and I think I'd like the master tent to have a large hospital room with beds for 50, 3 different offices and a large kitchen with a few 10 seater tables and a big living room with enough seating for 20 people along with bathrooms for each gender with 12 stalls each along with showers."

"Okay. Each tent will be labeled with a number and there will be a long hallway with doors on each side with the corresponding number. The one thing these tents can also do is vibrate if someone is trying to come through from the master tent. So if your in the mountains and if someone is trying to warn you a storm is coming it will vibrate until you set the tent up to get the message."

"Can you add a rune to auto set them up once you add blood to it? My Aunt who raised me is a muggle and will be using one so cannot setup up with magic."

"Hmm… yes I can do that. Blood activated setup on each one will cost 5,000 more."

"That's fine. Can you also make it so they can be recalled if lost or stolen please."

"Yes sir, that will be 5,000 extra."

"Okay add it please."

"Ok so I'll go over your whole order quickly so we know it's correct. We have:

13 potion cabinets linked to a master made with dark cherry wood with feather light and shrinking runes with stationary charms so they wont be moved. Unbreakable, fire and water charms to prevent damage. Each cabinet will have stasis, cushioning and extendable charms on the inside. Each is blood and password locked. Cherry wood with opaque glass with Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, Command, TI, Elves, Infirmary and 3 Hospital written in easy to read black lettering.

50 single person tents each with 5 master bedrooms with bathrooms, kitchen, living room, study and extra bathroom. Each bedroom with a queen bed, dresser, closet, desk with a chair. Living room with 2 pull out couches and 2 recliners. The living room also comes with a linen cabinet with extra towels and blankets. Kitchen has a table that seats 8 and you will fill the refrigerator yourself. Full security as well as fire, water and damage resistant.

The master tent has a large infirmary that will treat 50, 3 offices, a large kitchen that has 4 tables that seat 10 with a living room that seats 20. Bathroom with showers for each gender. Full security as well as fire, water and damage resistant as well.

Is that correct sir?"

Harry quickly went over everything in his head and that sounded correct to him. He couldn't think of anything else at this point at least.

"Yes sir, it sounds correct to me. Is it possible to get it all before 7pm tonight? I will pay for a rush order if necessary."

"If your willing to pay an extra 10,000 I can have it done in 2 hours. I just need to call in some extra workers."

"Okay."

"Now what coloring would you like for the tents?"

"Green or brown please. Something that will blend in well with a forest."

"Okay, we can put a kind of notice me not charm on them as well to help hide them better for an extra 50 each."

"Add that please."

"Ok, now the inside?"

"Dark brown carpet and living room furniture. Cherry wood for the wood type. Walls painted white with one accent wall in either blue, red, purple, maroon, brown, yellow or any other color you think will look good. Do the same in the bedrooms and just match the bedding to the wall. Bathrooms as well. The study I would like a large desk with 3 chairs in front of it. Just make sure they are all comfortable. I'm not picky on colors as long as they aren't really bright." Harry wasn't a decorator so hopefully they weren't to tacky. "Is it possible to have everything self clean as well?"

"Yes sir, 50 each on that as well. The charm will get rid of any dirt, dust, grass, blood and any food or drinks spilled. It will also clean and repair anything put in the laundry basket and vanish the trash after 24 hours. Dishes or anything else left in the sink will wash and sterilize after 2 hours."

"Perfect."

"Ok, the security will have a panel next to the door to lock everything down. Each tent will come with a manual that translates to any language needed I can give you spares as well if necessary. 100 for 2.

"I think 500 spares should be good." Harry knew he could copy them but it was less work for him right now.

"Ok and my assistant said you were going to stock everything yourself?"

"Yes sir. Any food or toiletries will be provided by the person using it at first."

"Do you want me to provide toilet paper, dishes and cookware?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, let me get this all totaled up so just follow me over to the register."

"Your total comes to 110,390 for the tents and potion cabinets." The old man was curious if he could pay as it was about of money.

"Yes sir." Harry pulled out his Potter Gringotts card and quickly paid before putting it away.

"Ok, if you will come by at noon everything should be ready for you."

"Thank you sir. I'll be back soon then." Harry said as he took his receipt before leaving the store.

He decided he would go look around the other stores and see if he could find anything else that might be useful for the shinobi. He found a store that sold camping gear that he looked around in finding they sold canteens that could hold 50 gallons of water and sterilized and cleaned any water put inside and meal bars that tasted like your favorite food that contained a days nutrients and would actually fill your stomach all day but could be eaten indefinitely 3 times a day unless your very active then 2 for each meal could be eaten. He bought 2,000 of the canteens as he assumed they had something like that but it wouldn't to place them in the tents and 60 boxes of the meal bars with 50 in each box. He quickly took them back to the trunk store and asked the clerk to place 1 box of the meal bars in each cabinet in the tents before shopping more.

He found a potion supply store so he bought more potion kits for each level as they were cheaper here than Diagon Alley and better quality as well.

"Kreature!"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Take these to the potions lab please." Harry said pointing to all the potion supplies.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature quickly popped in and out a few times before they were all gone.

"Kreature, take these and place them in my room please." Harry handed him the extra meal bars and the box with the canteens.

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry started looking for a store that sold bottomless backpacks soon after as he hadn't seen any in the trunk store and found them in the camping store.

"Excuse me? What kind of pack would you recommend for camping? I bought a tent at the store down the way but I don't know what kind of bag would be best."

"I would say this one sir. I saw you bought the canteens earlier and these have a pouch special for them as well as straps that will secure your tent to the bottom of it. It also has 3 bottomless compartments, one that will hold clothes, one for food and one for medical or potions."

"Do you need to be magical to use them? My aunt raised me and will be camping with us but I don't know what exactly takes active magic to use or what is in the item."

"No sir, the magic for these is in the bags same as the canteens and meal bars."

"Ok thank you. May I have 50 of these please? Fire, water and damage resistant as well."

"What kind of material? Leather, dragon hide or cloth?" The clerk asked.

"I think a durable cloth please in brown, blue and dark green." Harry figured he would stick to those colors since that seemed to be the most common colors in the history texts. "I also need just a general bottomless backpack for shopping right now."

"The general backpacks are right here. Take your pick and meet me at the register. I'll get everything totaled up for you. It will take an hour for the rest of your order though."

"Ok." Harry quickly grabbed a black leather bag before following the clerk to the register.

"Ok it will be 505 total. Each specialty bag is 10 and the general bag is 5."

Harry quickly paid with his Gringotts card before confirming the hour wait time with the clerk before leaving to look at the other stores.

The next store Harry saw was a store that sold pensives along with other odds and ends. Pensives were supposed to be rare but he had a feeling that was just in Diagon Alley. They had personal as well as solicitor pensives that verified the memory and let you enter or project the memory and what looked like teaching pensives that projected the memories and let you turn the image as well as pause and rewind so you could see it from all angles.

"Excuse me, the teaching pensives, can you enter the memory with those as well like a normal pensive and does it verify the memory?" Harry asked a bored looking clerk.

"Yes, the teaching pensive does just about everything the others do. The only thing is only 7 can enter at once."

"Do you have to be magical to see or enter the memory?"

"Nope. My mum uses one and she's a muggle, I just have to extract the memory for her."

"Ok, can I have 2 please?"

"Are you sure mate? They are 3,350 each."

"Yes, I'm sure. I might be back to place an order for more."

"Ok, that will be 6,700."

"Can they be shrunk?"

"No, it will mess with the runes and charms on them. Best to just carry them or place them in a box and levitate them."

"Ok thank you. I'll have my elf come for them then."

"Kreature."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Will you put these in my room please?" Harry said pointing to the pensives next to the clerk on the counter.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature eyes widened since he thought those were rare but he just decided to do as he was asked. He was just happy to be working.

"Thank you." Harry told the elf as he placed a hand on each pensive before popping away. He nodded to the store clerk before leaving. He still had another hour and half to go so he went and got an early lunch before spotting a store he hadn't seen the last time he was here so he decided to go take a look and was intrigued by what he saw. Most of them just looked like pendants or charm bracelets, that was normal it seemed like but each pendant and charm had different functions. Camouflage, a localized silencing charm, a scent erasing charm, beauty charms. Harry decided to grab a catalog before leaving. He knew those would be helpful but he also knew that if they used those then they wouldn't be as careful and he didn't want that.

Since it had been an hour Harry headed back to the shop he purchased the backpacks at to pick those up calling Kreature to take them home after grabbing on to keep with him to take to the trunk shop. He had an idea but was curious if it was possible.

With a little less than an hour left to go harry went back to the camping store to take a better look around since it was a large store curious if he could find anything else useful.

They had a few other meal replacement products that he decided might be useful so grabbed 60 boxes of each as one was a soft food and the other liquid so he figured they would be good for injured or young children. Each one tasted like a food you liked so he figured they would be something good to have. This gave him another idea for the trunk store. So he quickly paid for his things and asked the clerk to have 51 boxes of each delivered to the trunk store to be placed into the tents under the order for Harry.

He decided to get something for Teddy while he was here so headed to the baby store quickly grabbing a cute little phoenix plush and a new set of diapers, refilling bottles and juice cups for Apple, Pumpkin or cranberry juice. He also grabbed a set for just water as well before deciding to grab some to take to Konoha as well to see if they would be good for the children there. He grabbed little Naruto a few toys as well. Some Legos and a dragon, phoenix, fox and toad plush, a few coloring books and art supplies he figured might go over well. After he paid the toys he checked the time before heading back to the trunk store to pick up his order there since it was almost noon.

"Ah sir, just on time." The clerk spotted him as he walked in the store.

"Everything is ready then?"

"Yes sir. They are just packing it all up now."

"Okay. I was wondering, do you sell pantries that self refill like the tents do?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I get a few of those as well? I think 13 should be enough for now. All a dark cherry wood as well."

"Yes sir. They are 200 each so 2,600 total. All are fire, water and damage resist. Do you want these with the feather light, shrinking, placement locked, blood and password locked as well?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. I'll go let them know quickly. Be right back." The clerk quickly ran to the back room before coming back, "They said they will waive the fees for the security so it's an even 2,600 please."

"Okay. Thank you for that." Harry quickly paid knowing that the charms and runes sometimes were more expensive than the item itself.

"Out of curiosity, if I put one of the self refilling baby bottles in the fridge will it make another if I take the bottle out?"

"Ah, I don't know. I don't see why it wouldn't since it replaces milk containers in plastic and glass. Let's check shall we? We have one over here for a display." The clerk led them to the display pantry while Harry summoned the box of bottles from his pack placing the box of bottles pantry before closing it and waiting the 60 seconds the clerk instructed before opening it and taking them out and placing them back in his backpack and closing the pantry to wait another 60 seconds. When they opened the door there was another box of bottles so Harry grabbed one out touching the rune on the bottom before shaking it to mix the milk.

"Yep, it works. That's good to know, save a ton on formula." Harry said with a chuckle.

"True. I never even thought of it. I'll have to tell my sister, she just had a baby and she's been complaining about the cost." The clerk said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and the bottles from the baby store down the way refill as well once you press the rune on the bottom and they can also be used by muggles since the magic is in the runes. A box of 12 like I just took out is 4 and each bottle fills 50 times."

"Thanks!" Now the clerk was happy. He would have to go look tonight since he got a large commission from his sales today and he could afford to get them for her.

"Ok, everything is ready to go. I've placed it all in trunks made especially made for the tents. Just make sure not to place them inside anything with expanded space on it."

"Yes sir. Sir, I had a question for you. I bought these backpacks to carry the tents. I was wondering if I recalled a tent while wearing the backpack would it bring me back as well?"

"Yes and anyone touching you since it's just a remote activated port key."

"Wonderful thank you. I thought that may be the case but I wasn't positive."

"No problem young sir. Now the potion cabinets are in this trunk here. Each labeled and I added the recall feature to the master as well free of charge just in case."

"Thank you, I hadn't thought of that."

"Your welcome. Now both trunks are free of charge and have all security features and have the feather light and shrinking feature."

"Thank you so much."

"Now, the pantries you ordered are in this trunk here. Same features and security on both the pantries and trunk as the rest and trunk free of charge. Now in this bag has instructions for each item ordered today. I gave you 500 of each just incase and there are 10 extra manuals for the master tent as well." The shop keeper shrank each trunk and placed them into the regular backpack he sent one of his helpers downstairs to the muggle mall to buy.

"Great! May I have a catalog for your store before I go? If I can think of anything else I need I'll definitely be back."

"It's in the backpack as well." The old man said with a laugh.

"Okay. Thank you for all your help today." Harry grabbed the backpack from the old man before leaving the store heading to the port key area and heading home.

When he got home he decided to get things packed away before he had to go to the bank that night so he quickly headed to his room taking out the master potions cabinet and instructions for it before heading down to the potions lab and setting it up in the office attached to it and making a clone so it could be filled. He also requested a list of every potion inside and what it does to be brought to his room before heading back upstairs and grabbing the one for the elves calling Petal to give it to her along with an instruction booklet. After she left he called Kreature to take the one for the infirmary and set it up along with the instructions to be placed with it. Once he had that done he quickly shrank the Trunk and placed it on his bed.

He placed the trunk with the tents next to it and grabbed the pantries trunk and enlarged each pantry placing each meal replacement and baby items in each one before waiting for them to recognize them and taking them back out until each pantry had a set. He then took one out for each room in use as the pantries had cold and dry sections so they would work well for drinks. He placed his next to his chair against the wall by the fireplace and called Kreature to place the rest of them before pulling out the baby things he got for Teddy and sending those with a clone so he could give him the plush as well. He then proceeded to shrink them and place them back in their trunks. Once that was completed he made sure he had everything together and grabbed the box with the backpacks inside for each tent and placed the one he took out earlier back in before shrinking it and placing it with the trunks on the bed. Once he was sure he had everything he placed each trunk back into the non magical backpack along with a set of clothes before heading to the library to find Andromeda.

"I'm back Andy."

"Welcome back. How did the shopping go?"

"It went well. Give me a few minutes to dispel these clones and I'll tell you about it."

"Ok Harry."

Harry quickly dispelled all the clones in the library in groups of 10 until his head was swimming with information though it quickly calmed down. He quickly replaced the clones before turning to talk to Andromeda.

Once Harry told her everything he bought that day he decided to take a quick nap as he figured he would be up quite late that night so he told Andromeda before heading back to his room to lay down setting his alarm for 6pm which would give him close to 4 hours to nap before falling asleep quickly.

When Harry woke he quickly went to take a shower and dressed in his nicest clothes as he figured he would be sitting quite a bit with the higher ranking people so he ended up in a button down with dress slacks and dress shoes. He brought a lot a jacket, tie as well as a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, he figured Ragnok could advise him on how best to dress.

After dressing he headed down to the potions lab to check on the potions cabinet, making sure it had been filled. It looked like all the healing potions and antidotes had been completed and filled . At least the ones that didn't take longer than 48 hours to brew. He knew these would still clean and heal wounds that would take weeks to heal completely, clear up any kind of infections or colds. All were muggle safe since he would need an actual healers help for anything that required active magic to see if they could use it. That would be something for Andromeda to help with.

Once he was satisfied everything was sufficiently filled he advised the clones to find a good stopping point and put everything under stasis and mark their placed and to dispel. After he did that he headed upstairs to the dining room grabbing a quick dinner before heading to the library to dispel the clones there. He was surprised but pleased a few of them had thought to read about the customs of the elemental nations as that was one thing he forgot to do and the last thing he wanted to do was offend them.

"Andy, I'm leaving. You might want to head to Teddy as I don't know if the clones will dispel or not. If you want you can have Kreature watch him or take some of your medical scrolls to his room or bring a playpen in here for Teddy. It's up to you." Harry quickly informed her. He didn't want to leave Teddy alone accidentally.

"Oh! Alright. I think I'll go spend some time with him so I'll just have your clones dispel so give me a few minutes." Andy quickly put the scrolls she was reading to the side before walking to her room and then walking back to the library and grabbing the 3 scrolls she put to the side. "Ready."

"Ok, let's go to his room then and I'll dispel them when your ready."

"Sure, that works for me."

"Don't forget the pantry has new bottles and whatever else you need in it. I also picked up new diapers since his seem to be wearing out and getting a little small so I grabbed the 6 month size as well as 9 month for later."

"Oh I had forgotten. The diapers were so expensive in Diagon I just kept him using the ones St Mungo gave me. I didn't even think to look the other day. Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome, if there is anything else in Diagon your welcome to buy it. Remember I did put money in your vault."

"I know. I'll go shopping soon."

"Ok well I've got to go. I told Ragnok I would be there at 7:30 and it's 10 til now. Have a good night and if I'm not back tomorrow don't worry but I should be." Harry informed her before walking out to the hall to his room to grab the backpack he kept everything in. Right before he apparated away he heard a faint "Good luck!" coming from Andromeda.

Once he landed in the apparition spot next to the bank he quickly walked inside seeing Griphook waiting for him like usual he walked over towards him. "Good evening Griphook."

"Good evening Lord Potter. Follow me please."

Griphook quickly lead them to Ragnoks office before letting Harry.

"I will be back in a few minutes I'm going to fetch the Healer to certify your potions."

"Ah, thank you Griphook."

"Harry, come in, come in. Go ahead and set up the potions and we will get those looked at for you." Ragnok couldn't help be excited, he enjoyed going to the elemental nations but didn't get to very often.

Harry quickly pulled the trunk out that contained the cabinets and unshrunk it telling Ragnok what he had bought before enlarging one of them to show the inquisitive goblin.

"So these are linked to the one in your potions office at home? If input potions in there they would show up in all of them?"

"Yes, that's right. They can link 13 cabinets to 1 master so I figured it would be a great deal." He quickly handed Ragnok a copy of the instructions to go over. "I figured it would be best to limit them to those that needed to be in them only. Only I can open the master so the potions cannot be tampered with. I can over ride the other cabinets to allow me to add things to them but they won't show in any of the others."

"Did you happen to get a catalog? I think we could find a great use for these."

"I did, let me tell you about the tents as well." So Harry told him about the connecting tents and how he had bought the maximum number connected to a master tent to gift to the shinobi. How they can be used as a recall as long as everyone is touching it and how they can send reinforcements help or send critically wounded back. "I was honestly thinking they would help with escort missions at first since they can be put away with a person inside of it but once I knew they could link them it would give them so many possibilities."

"Those would work for my curse breakers as well in case they need help and save on port key and travel fees. How much did they all cost you?"

"A little over 110,000 but with everything they can do I'm figured they were worth the cost."

"That's worth it."

Harry gave him the catalog knowing he could always go back for another one.

"I did want to ask, should I wear a suit, jeans, or what I have on now? I don't want to offend but I don't want to be overdressed either."

"I would just go with what you have on now. It's not to casual but not to dressy."

"Ok thank you for the advice. I brought different clothes with me just incase since I figure it's best to be prepared." Harry said with a laugh. The next thing he knew Griphook was opening the door for the Healer who quickly checked over the potions.

"They are all medical grade. Let me write up a certification." The healer quickly wrote it out and signed it before leaving as quick as she had come. Once that was finished Harry quickly put the cabinet away before looking to Ragnok since he figured it was almost time to go.

"The port key is about ready to leave. It will take about 2 minutes to get us there since it is a long distance to travel. We are going to arriving directly in the Hokages office so be prepared for jumpy ninja." Ragnok quickly glamored himself to look human. Harry assumed that was his usual disguise since it's the one he wore while shopping as well.

All of a sudden the port key activated spinning them away. When they landed it into a round office surrounded by people pointing weapons at them with an old man standing behind a desk looking at them.

"Dismissed, they were invited." He said after a few seconds.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san may I introduce Harry Potter?" Ragnok said to the Hokage.

"Nice to meet you Harry-san."

"Nice to meet you as well Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san please call me Harry. No honorific necessary." Harry said. He wasn't used to them so he knew he'd more than likely forget to use them.

"Please call me Hiruzen then." The Hokage said quickly. He knew from Ragnok that the English don't use the same honorifics so it would be easier this way.

"Kakashi please." Kakashi said with a start and slight tremble in his voice that only the Hokage noticed but didn't think much of at the time.

"Please have a seat both of you. We have a lot of things to go over today." The Hokage directed his guests to chairs and sat himself before activating a privacy seal. "Now, Ragnok came last night to do the blood tests on Naruto and we found all the information from your end matched his so we know he is your nephew on the maternal side. We found some surprising information from his paternal side though. His father was known to be an orphan and we do know his parents now. They are 2 of our strongest ninja being Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, I didn't even know Tsunade was pregnant as we were in the middle of a war. Now the even more surprising thing is Jiraiya was said to be an orphan as well and we found he was the son of our 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju and a Uchiha jounin that was killed on a mission right before Tobirama was killed on a mission as well so their son was placed in an orphanage without knowing who's son he was.

So he is related to the Uzumaki through his grandmother and his mother. The Senju through his grandmother, grandfather and father. The Uchiha through his grandfather."

"Oh wow. Both his grandparents are alive?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Jiraiya runs a spy network. He rarely comes to the village after Minato was killed. Tsunade left due to losing her little brother and fiancé during the war. I also now know it was due to having to give her son up as well."

"Who is taking care of him then?"

"He lives in an apartment by himself. I have ANBU watching him around the clock but he was kicked out of the orphanage last year."

"Hes six! Even if my aunt and uncle were abusive I wasn't on my own at 6 years old. Did nobody want to adopt him?"

"Do you know of his burden?" The Hokage asked curiously, he didn't know how up to date this man was.

"Yes and I could care less about it." Harry stated in a firm tone.

"Well because of that the civilians refuse to see him as a child. Some of the shinobi clans volunteered but because of the kyuubi it prevents them from adopting him because of political issues. Especially when you factor in his parentage which very few people know."

"What about God parents?"

"His godfather is ironically enough his grandfather who you already know about but his godmother is Mikoto Uchiha who is the wife of the clan head which gives us problems there as well."

"Ah damn. Bad situation all around." Harry said after some thought. If he couldn't be adopted into a clan he didn't belong to or wasn't known to belong to then it created strife there.

"Exactly."

"Ok so what can we do? I'm willing to take care of him but I assume he has to stay here instead of going to England with me. I am willing to move here but I refuse to leave my godson and his grandmother behind."

"We need a way to integrate you into the village. We have proof of your lineage but it's not always that easy." Hiruzen said after some thought.

"Well I assume Ragnok has told you about the magical world's potions?"

"Yes he has. We have even tried brewing them and only Tsunade had some success."

"Well, how about I provide potions? Andromeda is a master healer and is going over all the medical scrolls we have access to for chakra as she was able to unlock her chakra."

"You can brew them?" Now the Hokage was excited. If they had even a few of these potions then they could save so many of their shinobi.

"Yes. Let me show you. You can even call wounded or sick shinobi to test them if you like." Harry stated with confidence getting the trunk out that held the potion cabinets. "I went and bought linked cabinets so every cabinet is linked to a master only I can open and add too. They also are blood and password locked so only those authorized can open them. There are a few other features but I have instructions for you for them."

"There are 11 cabinets here. I had them labeled but that can be changed." Harry said before enlarging the cabinets along the wall showing the labels. "I figured if nothing else they would help on missions and in the hospital."

Harry quickly handed the Hokage the goblin certification on the potions and a list of all the potions in the cabinet.

"Ok I think we can work with this." The Hokage said after some thought.

"Yes sir. Though I would say to let Andromeda teach your healers how to use them efficiently since I can make them but when it comes to long term healing it isn't something I have looked into besides minor cuts."

"We can do that since we have a lot of people that could use these with some training."

"I also have a few other things for you that I thought might help. One would help in food shortages and costs the other is meal replacement bars that taste good."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked curiously as he stopped looking over the potions list.

Harry quickly shrank the potions cabinets except the one for the Hokage and put them back in their trunk before setting that next to the Hokages desk and pulled out the trunk with the food pantries.

"These are self refillable food pantries." Harry said as he enlarged one of them. "As you can see they have baby supplies and meal replacements inside. It has a section for cold items and one for dry. Nothing inside will go bad and you won't run out. I thought the baby supplies might help at the hospital or orphanage as the bottles themselves refill 50 times before they run out, same with the juice cups. The meal bars are made to taste like food you like instead of cardboard and there are bars, liquid and a soft food. It would help on missions as well as for people injured and not able to eat. Once you take something out. If you wait 60 seconds and check again the item is then replaced in the refrigerator until it's told not to refill." Harry explained before handing the instructions to the Hokage and giving him time to look it all over.

Kakashi curiously grabbed one of the meal bars looking it over before shrugging and taking a bite. "Oh. They are edible. I think I'll keep a few of these."

"You said there was something else?" The astonished Hokage asked.

"Yes, the tents."

"Tents. We have tents." Kakashi said with a dismissive look.

"Ah but will they fit 5 people in their own bedrooms with showers and a kitchen?"

"Ah, no."

"These do, among other things." Harry said with a laugh.

"What other things?" Hiruzen asked intrigued now.

"Well, you set up a master tent somewhere in the village and if I left to go to water country it would take days to get any information to me, if possible at all correct?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well yes of course."

"With these tents you could get a message to me anytime. They have a door that would allow me to walk through it and I would be right back in Konoha from water country as fast as it takes to walk through the door. I can go back as well the same way and take anybody with me I wanted to."

"Ok great but what if it gets lost or stolen? That's just a security risk we don't need." Kakashi said dubiously.

"Ah, but it has security and can be recalled back home instantly if needed. I bought backpacks that are called bottomless as they hold nearly limitless items and if your tent is strapped to the backpack, anyone touching you will be recalled with you."

"Oh but what about damage?" Kakashi said still trying to poke holes.

"Water, fire and damage proof. Cannot be moved while someone is inside if security is turned on. Locked so nobody can enter. Transparent door so you can look outside. Even a charm to help people look just right over the top of you. Need to bring somebody back for the medics? Got through the portal and your in Konoha. Dangerous escort mission? Go by yourself and being the client through afterwards, same with delivery missions. High profile assassination and need a quick extract? Keep the tent setup and run through and recall it or give a 20 minute extract and have someone recall you instantly. Need an alibi? How could you be in Earth country when you're here eating lunch?" Harry started spouting off possible uses silencing Kakashis protests and making the Hokage hide a smile behind his hand.

"How many of these do you have?" Hiruzen asked curiously, "and how much did they cost?"

"50 connects to 1 master tent so I just got a full set. The potion cabinets, pantries and the tents cost me around 110,600. I don't know how much that is in your money." Harry said looking at Ragnok curiously.

"It would be ¥28,756,000." Ragnok quickly did the conversion from galleons to yen.

"How can you afford that? That's almost 28 S rank missions!" Kakashi almost shouted in shock.

"Um, well… my inheritance is… a lot?" Harry said slowly.

"A lot? You have money left?" Kakashi was shocked now this man didn't at like a Nobel and only nobles or very strong shinobi clans had money like that.

"Um, Ragnok?" Harry said curiously. He didn't know how the money worked in this area of the world.

"Let me put it this way.. he could buy out all 5 daimyo's of the major nations and still buy whatever he wanted." Ragnok said with an evil looking smile

"Oh.. wow.. okay." Now the Hokage was speechless.

"That is also just one family he inherited. The 2nd family didn't have near as much money but still a good amount." Ragnok said silencing the shinobi quickly.

"Huh well. I can donate money if any of this isn't good enough?" Harry said after a few minutes.

"Hokage-sama... it would work." Kakashi said after a few minutes.

"What would work?" Harry had a feeling it had to do with his nephew but didn't know what.

"After the kyuubi attack we were so low on funds and manpower we had to borrow money from the civilian council. When that happened they effectively had us trapped. They now think they rule everything as I can't do much because if they call in the debt we are screwed. The one thing they are able to do because of this is curtail my ability to help Naruto as they want him to suffer thinking he is the kyuubi. They dumbed down the academy and have basically black listed him everywhere but a small ramen stand. Those who don't chase him away overcharge him to the point Kakashi and I have been leaving groceries, clothes and toys for him. They also break into his home and trash everything but until the loan is paid I can't do much without starting a civil war between shinobi and civilian." The Hokage said looking like an extremely old man. You could tell he wanted to do something about it but was trapped.

"How much do you owe?" If it would help his nephew he would pay it. He had the money and all it was doing was sitting in his vault collecting dust.

"More than either one of us will make in our lifetimes. You have to understand that we have to basically rebuild over half the village and still had to fund everything while this was happening. It took us almost 3 years to complete this and even now we are low on manpower. We lost almost all our missions and are barely starting to get back our clients." The Hokage tried to explain but everyone knew he was just stalling at this point.

"So? How much?" Harry was very curious now. If he is stalling like this it must be an extremely large amount.

"¥1 billion." Kakashi said to prevent the Hokage from trying to stall any longer. Once Kakashi said that the Hokage just covered his face with his hands.

"Ragnok? What is that in galleons?" Harry couldn't convert money like the goblins could even with his memory.

"Well, rounding up it would be 3,846,154." Ragnok knew harry had the money but it was still about of money to give away.

"Okay. Do I pay in gold or can you covert it? How does it work?" Harry said without a second thought to it. Yes it was a lot of money but he's spent close to that on random things in the past few days. He could afford to help his nephews home.

"Wait what?" The Hokage said not believing his ears. He knew Ragnok had said this man would do anything for family but that was a lot of money to just give away for nothing except being able to raise a child he's never met and just learned of.

"How do I pay?" Harry said slowly looking at the Hokage like he was losing his mind. Before turning to Ragnok for the answer to see the goblin laughing like a hyena at the shinobi losing their cool for the first time in the 50 years he's known the man.

Harry quickly looked to Kakashi to see the man slumped on the wall facing the ceiling muttering what sounded like 'Thank you thank you thank you'. He was really lost now. He knew this was Narutos father's student but beyond that he had no idea the type of relationship they had so he figured it stemmed from that.

"I'll take care of it Harry. We will have to give them gold bars so I'll handle that when we get back and just deduct the amount from your vault."

"Okay Ragnok, thank you."

"Um, Hiruzen do you need more or is that just the bottom line to get them off your ass? Does that pay them in full or do you need more to fund the academy to change back to what it should be? What do you really truly need to fix what they did while they had the power?" Harry knew it would take money to fix things that were changed but he didn't know how much. He also didn't know all of what was changed or why so it's better to ask now then be caught on the wrong foot later because the same situation.

"Ah, good question. It would pay them in full and leave us even to start saving money to make changes. Kakashi? I know you and Shikaku were going over this a while back. Did you have a figure or estimate?"

"Ah, yes Hokage-sama. Almost double." Kakashi said sadly. "We need at least ¥35 million to even change the academy back let alone to fix the hospital, it would be ¥400 million fix the hospital. Danzo has had a field day with ANBU and that will take close to ¥200 million on its own and that's all we figured up so far. We didn't hadn't gotten to the regular forces or the village security yet."

"So most likely to fix everything would be close to ¥4 billion?"

"Yes, especially since the kyuubi attack happened only a short time after the last war and we were just recovering from that."

"Hmm… Let's see here.. 1 is ¥260 correct?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"Yes."

"Ok so how about this. As long as Ragnok can cover the gold aspect of it then I will give you 50 million. That should come out to ¥13 billion. As long as you both make sure it goes where it needs to and not in some idiots pocket and you either give me custody of Naruto or make sure he is taken care of, trained well and treated like a child and not a monster then you don't owe me a dime. Does that sound like a deal to you?"

"I can cover the exchange for gold don't worry about that." Ragnok said quickly.

"DEAL!" The Hokage shouted. "But I have to ask. WHY? Why give so much money to help a boy you've never met and didn't know anything about?"

"That's easy, because he is family." Harry said simply.

"I understand that but.. why?" Kakashi asked quietly "Why do this for him and for us when you hadn't heard of any of us until a week ago."

"How much has Ragnok told you of my life?" Harry asked quietly looking around at then all.

"I only gave them the inheritance papers Harry. They don't know the rest." Ragnok said quietly. "I figured that would be best left up to you."

"Oh, thank you Ragnok. I didn't mind if you told them but thank you for respecting my privacy. I think it would be easiest if I showed you parts of my life and filled you in as we go. Give me a few minutes, I'll need to get my elf to bring me a few things if he can get through."

"Kreature." Harry called into the air. Both shinobi were looking at him oddly now.

"Yes Master Harry?" Kreature said after he appeared in the strange office.

"Will you go grab me one of the pensives I bought as well as the reports I brought back from the bank that first day for me please? Can we get some drinks and snacks as well please when you have a minute." Harry asked the little elf quietly.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreature quickly popped out and back with the large stone bowl which harry took from him and placed on the floor next to him before conjuring a large table to place it on as Kreature came back with the papers and a tray with tea and snacks. "Is that all Master Harry?"

"Yes for now. Thank you Kreature." Harry said quietly to the elf. He walked over to the pensives before pulling out memory after memory of his past starting with the death of his family and moving on from there until he found out about Naruto.

"Oh, can either of you speak English?"

"No. We have never needed to before." The Hokage said. They have always spoken Japanese so it wasn't necessary to learn another language before.

"Oh okay. One second. Kreature!"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Will you bring me 2 of the language learners please?"

"Yes sir." Kreature was back with them in seconds before leaving.

"Ok, I used these to learn Japanese. I will put this up to your head and the little silver worm is a memory of learning every language in the world that was known to us. It will take about 30 minutes to settle so your best bet is to sit back, drink some tea and close your eyes. I will give you a pain potion to get rid of any headache it causes."

"It does work, my employees use them now as well." Ragnok said to reassure them.

Harry quickly grabbed a strong pain potion before handing them to each man waiting for them to get comfortable.

"Ready." Kakashi said after he took the potion.

"Me as well."

"Ok, close your eyes and I'll let you know when 30 minutes are up." Harry quickly put the memory in their heads before sitting back and sipping his tea quietly with Ragnok. It didn't take long for the 30 minutes to be over and it was time to start the memories since they now could understand them.

"Ok. My life wasn't pleasant but I also know you both probably haven't had pleasant or easy lives with your profession so keep in mind this is from a civilians point of view who had no training or any idea of what was going on most the time. That will be explained better after."

Harry quickly started the memories showing the verbal and physical abuse from his family and the neighbors. Dumbledore bringing in someone to heal him before telling his family to take it a little bit easier as he couldn't keep wiping his memory before more beatings for everything to his grades to sneezing. Finding out about magic, what happened to his family, his first year, the Weasleys. The summer and Dobby, his 2nd year and the basilisk. The summer and his 3rd year with Sirius and the following summer. The triwizard tournament and the fallout, Voldemort's rebirth and problems that caused, 5th year and Umbridge, 6th year and the horcruxes, 7th year and the war. Finding out about all the betrayals and then going to Gringotts and the medical reports. Finding out about his inheritance and his family before the office was brought back into view.

Once that was done he put the inheritance papers and medical scans on the Hokages desk watched the 3 men in the office with him. He could see they were appalled at what had been done to him and what he went through. Even as shinobi they did things they didn't like but they signed on for it all. There was no way they would put a child through that, especially without his consent or training. They did not tolerate abuse in any form.

"I understand now. You don't want Naruto to have to go through what you did so you will do literally anything to protect and provide for your family. To keep them safe and happy." Kakashi said quietly. He knew he had been against this man when the Hokage first told him about some uncle coming out of nowhere but he couldn't help but approve and respect him now.

Harry just nodded at him. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"I think that once we shut the civilian council up I will make sure you have 100% custody if Naruto. I also want you to have your healers check him over as I have a feeling our Danzo and your Dumbledore have a lot in common. Both Narutos parents were geniuses in their own right but Naruto seems to only care about ramen, orange and pranks. It wouldn't surprise me now thinking about it that somebody placed a seal on him to limit his intelligence."

"If Harry will bring Andromeda, I will bring my Master healer and they can both go over the boy. Andromeda has been studying the chakra scrolls with Harry so she might be of some help. It will also let you meet her as she will be coming with Harry if he moves here along with his 5 month old godson." Ragnok said after a few minutes of thought.

"I can send ask Kreature to have Andromeda meet you at the bank at 9am London time and that should make it 5 or 6pm here. Ragnok, do you think you can exchange the money that quickly?"

"Yes, I can have the money exchanged in an hour."

"How long will it take for the civilian council or the bank or whomever to accept the gold to pay them off?" Harry asked the Hokage.

"No longer than 3 hours for them to process it and total it all up, especially if I'm there watching."

"Ok, so it's 8am here now according to the clock. It will take Ragnok an hour and your bank 3 hours so that would be 1pm. How long do you think it will take to inform the council to back off?"

"Probably 2 hours before I have to threaten them then I'll just dissolve the civilian council like I planned." Hiruzen said after a few minutes of thought guessing where the young man was going.

"Ok so that would take us to 3 or 4pm. That will give us an hour or 2 until the Healers get here. Naruto will need extremely trust worthy guards while this is going on as well. Do you want to do this now or wait?" Harry was impatient he knew but he wanted it over with.

"I think we can do it. What do you think Kakashi?"

"I think we should do it while they don't suspect anything Hokage-sama. After this if it's okay with Harry I think it would be best if Naruto and I went with him to England for a few days while things calmed down here. It would keep him safe since they couldn't find him and you can start getting things changed."

"Your both welcome to stay with me. I can always request you for a mission under a different name so it doesn't look like your together as well if need be though it should be easy and just add in something that gets people talking."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"How about we make a mission for 2 weeks just incase and the mission would be to spend 2 weeks naked in his bed?" The Hokage suggested to them with a smirk. He had been watching Kakashi and had a feeling this man was his mate.

"WHAT?!?! No! NO WAY, NOPE, NOT DOING IT." Kakashi flipped out.

"You wouldn't actually have to do it you know. It's just something to make people talk and if this is your reaction to even the thought of being in bed with me then it will make people talk." Harry said seriously. He might be paying for the mission but he would not hire somebody to sleep with him that way. "Plus, I am not going to hire somebody for my first time or anytime. I would prefer it be a mutual attraction that led to something like that."

"No, no it's not you so please don't think that. We have missions where it's required to sleep with our targets but I've never done them since it's not in my skill set. What nobody seems to remember that Hokage-sama does is that the members of my clan are considered married when we have voluntarily shown our mate our face. The other thing is when we first sleep with that person we bite and inject a small amount of chakra so it's permanent. Another reason is that we along with our mates must be virgins for the mark to take, the only way it will take after that is if the previous time was unwilling." Kakashi explained to them all. The last person he willingly explained this to was his sensei. The older generation knew because his father but it wasn't a widely known fact.

"Oh! So everyone will think I'm your mate if we did that. I understand. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that for you. Even if it is just rumors." Harry said with a calming smile.

"What about just a bodyguard mission?" Harry asked curiously. "It would still fit the requirements even if I don't need a body guard."

"He has a point. He is one of the best magical duelist in the world right now and can help with any protection necessary. If I'm right he also has been learning about chakra so maybe you can help train him?"

"That would work. I have little hand to hand training so you could train Naruto and myself at the same time. I assume your going to be around for Naruto more now that the council can't stop you so it would give us both time to bond with him." Harry said after a bit. "I also have no weapons training so that's something as well. The only thing I can teach him at this point is an clone jutsu your 2nd Hokage made especially for the Uzumaki as none of us can use a regular illusion clone from what my scrolls say."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that. I'm glad you told us as that is a graduation requirement right now and if he couldn't do the clone then he wouldn't have graduated no matter how good he was in other areas. I have a feeling someone on the elder council knew that and that's one of the reasons that they are enforcing that. I just wish I had a way to get things done faster than I do now." Hiruzen had a feeling his old teammates would end up in a cell with quite a few others when he finally got through everything. The more he learned the older he felt.

"Hiruzen, may I make a suggestion?" Harry spoke quietly, nervous as to how his suggestion would go over.

"I'll certainly hear you out."

"Why not learn the Kage Bunshin that the 2nd made for the Uzumaki and use it to get everything done while you can? It can fill out paperwork, read old reports and go to meetings all at the same time while you do the things you must truly be present for. I used them to make the potions and to study this past week so I know how useful they can be. Using them would help get everything back in order quicker after you get rid of your council problem." Harry thought this might help.

"The Kage Bunshin you said? I know that jutsu, Kushina used to use it and taught it to me. It has a high chakra cost but it does remember everything it sees and does while it's active." Kakashi said thinking back to his memories of his sensei and his wife. He hadn't strayed into the memories in a very long time.

"Oh! DAMN YOU MINATO!!" Hiruzen yelled as he pulled an envelope out of his desk and opened it.

Dear Hiruzen,

1\. Place on desk.

2\. Hit head here.

Minato

It had a big bulls eye on the net sheet of paper. Hiruzen immediately followed the instructions while everyone else in the office laughed.

"I know the jutsu, I just never thought to use anything but a fire jutsu on my paperwork. That must be how Minato got all his paperwork done so quickly." Hiruzen explained to them once he stopped laughing. "Thank you for informing me of it, it will certainly help."

"Your welcome." Harry said with a smile. He liked being able to help these people, they felt like family to him for some reason, even Ragnok. More than the Weasleys ever did.

"Ok so how were we going to get all this done? I know I went over what we needed to do and times but there are many things I honestly don't know about so…" Harry trailed off looking around.

"Let me think for a few minutes… Okay, how about Ragnok and Harry go get the gold and while doing that Harry can have a room prepared for Naruto and warn Andromeda, you said her name was? Have her meet Ragnok at the bank with his healer at let's say 7pm here. Once you get back both Kakashi and I will make some clones and get the gold cashed in at the bank and another set to sit here and round up the clan heads. Now while the clones do that the real ones will go with Harry to meet Naruto and take him to the Uzumakis clan grounds. Ragnok, we're you going to stay or go back to England until it's time for the healers?"

"I think I'll stick around for a while incase you all need any help." Ragnok said after a few minutes. "Besides the elves only I can go back and forth for now so we might need that option just incase."

"Ok so I'll have you go to the bank with me and then meet us at the clan grounds to help explain everything to Naruto and help Harry explain the magical side of his family. When we get there I'll send a clone with you and go to the council meeting with a clone of Kakashi as the Hatake Clan Head as I'll need his support, I'm also going to have you send a clone out to ALL of your friends to get to the meeting as we might need backup we can trust." Hiruzen explained to the room as a whole while the last part was to Kakashi. "When that's going on I'll have you all stay on the clan grounds and when the it's the for the healers Ragnok will have permission to port key from and back to the clan grounds so we can bypass any spies. Once they are here we can plan from there but I'm still leaning towards having you take both Naruto and Kakashi home with you for their protection because they will also target Kakashi even if they won't win. I just wish I could get Tsunade and Jiraiya here by the meeting."

"I might have a way to fix that… but I will need Harry to cast the spell for it as I'm nowhere near powerful enough." Ragnok did know the spell for it but he couldn't power it completely.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of a port key that activates once it touches you?" Ragnok asked Harry knowing this was likely to drag up bad memories.

"Yes, the death eaters used to use them. Mail or toss them on someone and unless they were under wards there was nothing we could do. You want me to make them to bring Jiraiya and Tsunade here? Do they carry all their belongings on them?" Harry asked, "You know anything they aren't touching will be left behind."

"Oh, Tsunade usually has a hotel somewhere, plus her apprentice, her dead fiancés niece is with her. I don't know about Jiraiya. How would you get it to them so quickly anyway?"

"I was thinking of bringing one of our message hawks, it would only take a few hours." Ragnok told him.

"Hmm I wonder if an elf could find them. Do you have pictures of them?" Harry asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, they have up to date pictures in the bingo book. So does Shizune as she is always with Tsunade." Hiruzen said handing him a book opened to their pictures.

"Ok, well let's find out. Kreature!"

"Yes sir?" Kreature said as he popped in.

"If I showed you a picture of somebody do you think you could find them quickly? I'm still learning your abilities so if not that's ok." Harry told the little elf.

"Hmm, yes I think so. May I see the picture?" Kreature asked.

"Here you go. We are looking for these 3 people, we need them and their belongings if you can find them." Harry said handing the elf the book showing him the pictures.

"This one is nearby, about 300 miles. This one is with her. The last one is just on the edge of my range about 1300 miles away. I can bring them now and go back for their things since once I meet them I can sense anything that belongs to them." The little elf told his master.

"Hiruzen? It's your call." Harry said looking at the Hokage.

"Grab the one farthest away first. Be very careful, don't let them touch you as they are very strong." Hiruzen told the elf.

He looked at Harry for permission who nodded to him so he popped out and back in within seconds. The man he showed up with had his pants around his ankles and his dick in hand. The next second his belongings were on the floor next to him before he could blink.

"Should I go for the other now Master?" Kreature asked.

"No, wait a minute please."

"Hello Jiraiya, did we interrupt something?" Hiruzen said mid laugh. Kakashi and Ragnok were laughing along with while Harry had a deep blush on his face.

Jiraiya quickly pulled his pants up when he realized he was no longer in the brothel but somehow in his senseis office. "Um, hi sensei."

"Sit down Jiraiya." Hiruzen said as he pointed to a chair before nodding to Harry. "We will be having 2 more guests in a minute."

"Ok Kreature, the next 2 please." Harry said as he looked at the elf.

Kreature quickly popped out and back in with a young brown haired lady who was looking around freaking out until she said the Hokage and Jiraiya and bowed to them quickly. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

"Hello Shizune, please have a seat and we will explain in a minute." The Hokage said pointing to another chair Harry had conjured. Her things soon appeared next to her along with a little pig showing up on her lap. "Tonton! Oh thank goodness."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERES SHIZUNE?" Yelled the lady with the largest breasts any of them had ever seen.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm here, I'm okay." Shizune said quickly going to her master knowing the type of damage she could do.

"Oh thank Kami. You disappeared right in front of me, then Tonton and your things I didn't know what happened." Tsunade said hugging the last thing she had left in the world. Her things quickly popped in next to her before they saw a little creature with huge eyes and flappy ears showing up in front of a man none of them had ever seen.

"Anything else Master Harry?"

"Yes, can you bring us some tea and breakfast along with set up a few extra bedrooms at home? My nephew will be visiting for a few days and it might be best to have some spare rooms just incase. Also, tell Andromeda I need her and Teddy to be at the bank in the morning at 10 am with her complete healer gear." Harry told the elf. "Give us about 30 minutes before you bring breakfast okay?"

"Yes sir." The elf took a look around to make sure he had enough for everyone and left quickly to get everything organized. He needed breakfast for 6 humans and 1 goblin so they would need quite a bit of food.

While that was happening the Hokage had managed to get his students calmed down and sitting to at least listen to what was going on.

"Now, I have some information for you both that will be very hard to hear. But first let me introduce Ragnok and Harry." Hiruzen pointed to them as he said their names. "The information I now have is thanks to them. Tsunade, did you ever hear your grandfather talk about magic or magicals?"

"Yes, a very long time ago but I just thought he was drinking to much." Tsunade said in disbelief.

"No its all real. These 2 men are magical. Now, I already knew about magic. I have for years but one thing I never thought of asking them about was to see if they had any way to trace family lines or anything of that nature. Usually whenever I saw Ragnok it was just to talk and for him and his workers to pass through so we never usually talked about the difference between magic and chakra." Hiruzen explained to his students.

"Ok? So? What does this have to do with us?" Tsunade asked crossly. She still didn't want to be here.

"A lot. Harry here is actually Kushinas nephew. We all thought her family died with the fall of Uzushio but they actually escaped to the outside to England. Harry found this out when He went to take an inheritance test at the bank that Ragnok runs and they did a blood test to test his lineage and family tree and found out he's descended from the Uzumaki on his mother's side and the Senju, Uchiha and Nara from his father's side."

"What? He's related to me? How?" Tsunade was now in shock.

"I'll get to that later. Now the one thing this showed is his mother had 2 sisters, one in England who I might just send assign an assassination mission on later and Kushina. Now it showed Kushina had been married and had a son but that her and her husband had died so naturally he wanted to be sure his nephew was being cared for and Ragnok arranged for him to come meet me. When I was told this I looked over his documents and then decided to verify them running the same test on Naruto."

"Ok sensei but how does this concern us?" Jiraiya asked as he had a feeling but was terrified to hear if it was right.

"This showed us Naruto, his parents, his grandparents on both sides going back quite a few generations. Now we know Kushinas family line but what we didn't know was Minatos as he was always said to be an orphan." Hiruzen paused to take a deep breath. "Tsunade, Jiraiya.. Minato was your son."

"Oh my god."

"No, no it isn't possible. Homura and Koharu told me our son died during the war. They were watching him and told me an assassin got him." Tsunade all but screamed.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but they lied to you. They must have put him in an orphanage. I promise you, I will find out why. Now why didn't I even know you were pregnant or you and Jiraiya were together?"

"You did sensei. You, Jiraiya , Orochimaru and Biwako were all at the birth. Biwako was the midwife who delivered him." Jiraiya said still in shock. "We broke up about 6 months after his death, we just couldn't cope. Not even Orochimaru taunts us about it when he shows up randomly. I think there is something going on there, something wrong about that situation but I'll tell you later. Did you find out who my parents were on this test?"

"You will be telling me. Yes, I did. You are actually Jiraiya Senju-Uchiha, your parents were Tobirama and Uchiha jounin named Naomi. None of us knew he had a son or was even in a relationship. I'm sorry Jiraiya." Hiruzen explained to his student.

"Oh. Well its nice to know but it doesn't change anything now." Jiraiya said pensively.

"Now you will tell me about Orochimaru now." Hiruzen demanded.

"Sensei, for some reason I think he was framed. He always shows up saying something about checking on the one eyed traitor. Find the truth and disappears again. I have been checking and I think Danzo might have framed him or done something. There is just something not right with it." Jiraiya explained while I thought.

"Does he ever attack you when he shows up?" Kakashi asked thinking quickly.

"No never. It's like he shows up to check on us and disappears again. He's even helped Shizune once when she was being attacked by a missing nin when she was going to the hotel we were staying at once." Tsunade told them all. "Which I thought was weird but he just killed the nin, made she was okay and dropped her off at the hotel and disappeared before I could say anything."

"Jiraiya?"

"No, he showed up once and dropped a scroll about Suna once and disappeared. That's the info I told you about their daimyo."

"Harry, do you think your elf can get him here as well?"

"I'll ask, he should be back in about 5 minutes. I need to get a table setup for him as well."

Harry stood and quickly enlarged the room and conjured them all comfortable chairs to sit on. He finished just as Kreature popped in with breakfast.

Once they smelt the food they all got up and sat at the table. Some of the food they had never seen before so harry and Ragnok quickly explained what pancakes and biscuits and gravy was. The food was a definite hit as they all quickly cleared the table of food and sat drinking their tea making small talk. The little elf popped back in and quickly took the dirty dishes from the table and came back with some tea, juice and water setting them on the table.

"Kreature before you leave could you find someone else for me?"

"I can try Master Harry."

"Hiruzen?"

"Kreature I need you to find this man. He is very dangerous and wait until he is alone before bringing him." The Hokage told the little elf showing him a picture. Kreature looked to Harry who nodded so he immediately began trying to locate him.

"He is 900 miles away. He is alone." The elf said before leaving quickly and back just as fast. The man he appeared was slightly snake like which made Harry sit back quickly. He was in a defensive stance, weapon in hand looking around quickly.

"Sensei, Jiraiya, Tsunade? What is going on? Why am I here? Are you finally going to kill me?" Orochimaru asked before ending on a sad note.

"I have some questions, will you answer them truthfully?" Hiruzen asked his student.

"Yes…." Orochimaru looked at him blankly still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sit down. I will give you something to drink that will ensure you only tell the truth. You will drink it. Am I clear?" Hiruzen said sternly. He wasn't taking any chances with this. "Harry will you give him the truth potion you brewed?"

"Of course, just remember the questions must be specific and direct as the only other truth potion I know takes a month to brew." Harry said as he took the correct potion out of the cabinet before he slowly walked to Orochimaru still trying to deal with his appearance. When he got close enough to told Orochimaru to open his mouth before dumping the bottles contents in his mouth. Once he was sure he swallowed it he quickly walked back to the table. Before he sat down he asked Kreature to go get him 4 more of the language memories and to refresh their drinks and they would call if he was needed again. When he finally sat down he sat between Kakashi and Ragnok still dealing with memories Orochimarus appearance triggered.

When he sat Kakashi put his hand on Harrys shoulder for a minute to help ground him but when he did he felt a shock when their skin touched briefly on accident. Kakashi suddenly knew this man was his mate but now wasn't time or place for that so all he could do was comfort the man as best he could.

Harry quickly gave him a smile and went back to watching the Hokage interrogate his student. He felt the shock but figured it was just static electricity so didn't think much on it at all. He was carefully watching Orochimaru with Ragnok to make sure the truth serum was working correctly.

Hiruzen quickly began asking his questions.

"Who are you?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"What village are you loyal to?"

"Konoha."

"Why did you leave?"

"You banished me."

"Did you conduct those experiments?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Danzo."

"Why?"

"To try and improve ROOT."

"Why were you there?"

"Danzo told me to meet him there after my shift at the hospital labs. I got there and saw what was happening and was trying to help when you showed up and blamed me for it and attacked. I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"Have you ever betrayed Konoha?"

"No."

Once Hiruzen got his answers he nodded to Harry who grabbed the antidote from the cabinet and handed it off to Hiruzen.

"Wait sensei, I have a few questions." Tsunade said quickly.

"Orochimaru can I ask my questions?"

"Yes."

"Did you know my son with Jiraiya was alive?"

"NO."

"Why did you help Shizune?"

"She's precious to you, I couldn't let her be hurt."

"Why have you been showing up and following us?"

"To check on you. I know your still upset about your son, Dan and Nawakis death and worried for you."

"Why were you following Jiraiya?"

"Same reason but because he lost you, your son and Minato."

"Were you ever truly searching for immortality?"

"No."

"Why do you look so different?"

"Genjutsu seal."

"Why?"

"To scare the people who come after me."

"Ok sensei I'm done. Jiraiya?" Tsunade said looking around to her friend.

"I'm good Hime." Jiraiya said calling Tsunade by his pet name for her and waiting to be hit.

Once he confirmed nobody else had any questions Hiruzen quickly gave his student the antidote letting him come back to his senses before grabbing Orochimaru from the chair in a hug apologizing repeatedly while Jiraiya and Tsunade joined the hug doing the same.

Giving them some privacy Harry gave Shizune the language memory and quickly put it in her head and sat a pain potion in front of her for after it settled.

When them Sannin sat down harry quickly explained what he was going to do before implanting the memory in their heads and putting a pain potion in front of them before he added the whole memory of this morning start to finish in the pensive before sitting down. When the 30 minutes were up for Shizune he quickly got her attention and showed her the potion waiting for her to take it before putting the empty vial with all the rest from the day so far.

It was only about 10 minutes later he told the Sannin to take the pain potions in front of them and then explained how to use the pensive and let the 4 of them go in to watch the memories there as it will answer a lot om questions.

"I added the whole memory of this morning as it will certainly cut down on the questions. It should only take 30-45 minutes for the memories to finish." Harry knew they didn't have time to rehash everything again today.

When they refocused after leaving the pensive you could tell they were all livid.

"Sensei, we would like to request a mission on behalf of needing to get our teamwork back." Tsunade said seriously.

"Later Tsunade." Hiruzen said taking a quick glance at Harry.

"Later, I'll even take you to them but it will have to be when I'm somewhere that a lot of people can see me or they will blame me for it and try to put me in prison." Harry knew his relatives didn't have much longer left to live but knew it could wait until later.

"Fine, BUT we will be taking that mission." Orochimaru was serious. Not even he tolerated child abuse and just about everyone knew he was sadistic at times.

"Now, what's the rest of the plan? You needed us here for Naruto I know but what else."

"Ragnok, if you pass a message along with Kreature to Griphook can he get the gold and have Kreature bring it back?"

"Yes, I can do that. I didn't even think of it. Let me write him and you can affix your ring crest to it along with a drop of blood and it will be valid."

Griphook,

I need you to take 50 million out of the Potter vault and exchange it for the highest grade gold bars we have. There will be no fee attached to this request. When the gold is ready place it in a bottomless pouch and give it to the Black family elf Kreature. He has orders to bring the gold straight to Harry.

I also need you to get our best Master Healer and tell her to meet me at 10 am in my office. Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Teddy will be coming to meet you at that time as well so please have the escorted to my office.

Director Ragnok

Once Ragnok imprinted his seal on the letter he handed it off to Harry to do the same.

Harry quickly read the letter and signed it before conjuring a needle to pick his finger adding a drop of blood to the letter and running his finger along the top of his ring before affixing the seal to the letter to verify it's validity.

"Kreature."

"Yes sir?"

"Please take this to Griphook and wait for him to give you a bottomless pouch. When he gives it to you bring it straight here no stops along the way okay?"

"Yes sir!" Kreature knew an order when he heard one instead of a request. He knew if Master Harry was resorting to orders this was extremely important so he grabbed the letter and popped straight to Gringotts lobby heading to the head teller requesting Griphook.

When Griphook walked out he recognized the elf waiting for him so he quietly asked him to follow him to his office before asking why he was there. Once they were in the office Kreature handed the letter over watching as Griphook read it quickly before standing to complete the request.

"Wait here, I'll be back shortly." Griphook said as he left the office quickly. The director knew exactly how long this task should take so he couldn't dally at all. He quickly showed the guards for the gold bars the letter with the directors seal who let him in to see the goldsmith who quickly checked the quality of the gold and grabbed a Gringotts bottomless pouch and filled his order. He filled it with 388 bars each weighing 200lbs. Each bar had a quality of 999.9% which was the best they had on hand. He quickly took the bag back out the Griphook who grabbed it and quickly went back to his office and gave it to the elf waiting who grabbed it and popped away reappearing in front of Harry. He quickly handed him the bag and left to finish getting the rooms ready, waiting for Andromeda to wake so he could pass the message to her as quickly as he could.

Harry handed the bag to Ragnok who reached in and levitated one of the bars out of the bag onto the table to test to quality himself. He quickly began waving his hands around the bar before he nodded and put it back in the bag and conjuring a list for the bag. He quickly did the math before nodding.

"It's all here. There are 388 gold bars each weighing 200lbs each."

"HOLY SHIT." The 3 Sannin yelled loudly together getting a smirk from the rest even if they were all feeling faint from that much money.

"Ok, we should seal it away instead of using that bag. Jiraiya can you make a scroll to hold all this and a small scroll to hold maybe 20 bars?"

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya quickly got out a large scroll and a medium sized scroll and his sealing supplies and quickly began making the seal with quick precise movements. Harry was watching him intently as he did so.

When he was done he laid the medium sized scroll on the floor and asked if they could pile the gold on top of it to cover the scroll.

"Yes of course." Ragnok quickly waved his hand around the bag before 20 bars floated out and piled themselves up into of the scroll which Hiruzen quickly sealed away. When Jiraiya finished the large scroll they did the same with that one before Hiruzen made a clone to sit at the table.

"Ragnok, I'm going to take this to the bank, will you come with me unseen to verify they do it all correctly? Harry, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Orochimaru please make a clone to send with me. When I leave, I want you to wait 10 minutes and then go find Naruto. Kakashi, take them to the Uzumaki Clan grounds and stay there until I physically come for you. Orochimaru henge yourself and the clone into someone forgettable and go with them until we can clear your name." Hiruzen asked as he grabbed his Hokage hat and robes.

"Yes of course, lead the way. Once the money is counted I'm going to head back to Gringotts and make sure the healers have everything they need." Ragnok said as he quickly and completely disappeared.

As the clones followed them out Harry quickly fixed the room before calling Kreature to take the pensive home and shrinking the potion cabinet putting it away so they wouldn't leave anything incriminating behind. Once he made sure everything was put away he grabbed the scrolls off the desk before looking to Kakashi.

"Ready."

"Ok, it's been about 10 minutes let's go get Naruto." Hiruzen said before walking out of the office with everyone following him. They all seemed to surround Harry as they went since that was the best way to protect him. Even Orochimaru as he credited this man to his sensei finally learning the truth and getting ready to clear his name.

When they got to Narutos apartment you could see they were all extremely upset. He lived in the red light district surrounded by brothels, prostitutes and druggies. There were people laying in the alleyways. The building itself was falling apart and the poor kids door had 'Monster, Demon, Go die' painted on it.

Hiruzen quickly knocked on the door in a set pattern knowing everyone behind him was extremely angry but trying not to show it.

"Naruto-kun, answer the door please. I have some people that would like to meet you."

The door suddenly flew open with a little blonde boy running out.

"JIJI!"

"Hello Naruto-kun, go get your shoes on. We are going to take you somewhere. We have a story to tell you." Hiruzen said while the rest of them waited along the hall so they didn't scare the boy.

"Ok Jiji!" Naruto quickly ran inside grabbing his shoes before running out and closing the door. "Ready Jiji!"

"Ok, hold my hand so you don't get lost. Kakashi, led the way if you will." Hiruzen said as the Sannin and Kakashi quickly surrounded them in a diamond formation with Kakashi in front with Tsunade leading the way leaving Naruto and Harry in the middle. Naruto didn't notice but Harry sure did.

When they got to the village proper he could see people scowling and muttering under their breath. It was quickly apparent the reason was Naruto since as soon as they saw the Hokage and the other ninjas they turned away.

When they got to the Uzumaki Clan house Hiruzen instructed Harry to cut his finger and put a drop of blood on the lock for the gate. Harry quickly and wandlessly created a needle to poke his finger before adding a drop of blood which caused the gates to open. When that happened they all quickly made their way to the door where he had to do the same thing.

Once inside they made their way to the living room which was covered in dust and cobwebs so Harry drew his wand before looking to Naruto,

"Ok kiddo, part of this is going to be what we tell you about so I want you to look around quickly, tell me what you see."

"Well, a dirty room…?" Naruto said looking around quickly.

"Ok now look closely.." Harry quickly waved his wand around the room and the dust and cobwebs disappeared and the air smelled fresh suddenly.

"Whoa! That's amazing! How did you do that?" Naruto said bouncing around looking at everything.

"Magic." Harry said before gesturing for everyone to sit down. Hiruzen took a chair and sat Naruto in his lap while the Sannin took the couch which left the love seat for Kakashi and Harry to sit on. Harry quickly called Kreature for some tea and juice and after hearing Narutos stomach growl a meal for the boy with some cakes and cookies for everyone else.

When the tea appeared so did a large cheese burger with French fries which was new group form the elemental nations.

"What is that?" Naruto asked curiously as he poked at the burger.

"Just grab it and take a bite. It's called a cheeseburger. The things next to it are called French fries. They are fried potatoes." Harry replied watching as Naruto shrugged and took a bite.

"Oh! This is good!" After the first bite Naruto practically inhaled the food on his plate and drank the juice.

"Do you want more?" Harry asked the small boy.

"Yes please!"

Harry called Kreature and asked him to bring enough for everyone to have a few of them he could always keep them fresh if they weren't eaten right away. He also brought a pitcher of juice as well.

After Naruto had finished his lunch he climbed back on the Hokages lap to hear the story he was promised. Hiruzen began telling him about his parents, the kyuubi attack and the aftermath. Naruto only knew the council as the mean old people who made sure everyone was mean so he did understand that part of it all. When it got the part about how the council wouldn't allow anyone to tell him about his parents or help him until somebody from his family showed up thinking they were all dead or he was 18 or a jounin which they all know they didn't plan on letting him reach he couldn't help but ask why he was being told. Hiruzen then turned the story over to Harry who gave him a very kid friendly version of his story ending with him finding out about Naruto and decided to come meet him.

"How did you find out about me?" Naruto asked Harry curiously. He was still leery of all the people around him except the old man who he knew.

"Do you remember how I told you I cleaned the house with magic? How the food just appeared after I talked to the little guy with the kinda grumpy looking face?" Harry knew this was going to be a looping discussion.

"Yes, it was awesome! You asked for food and he brought lots and lots of it! Do you think he will bring me food again?" Naruto wanted one of those little guys so he would always have food.

"I'm sure if we asked him he would bring you food but you would have to eat whatever he decided to bring like you did today."

"Ok!! I'm tired of being hungry so I'll eat!"

When the adults heard that it broke their hearts that Naruto was being so mistreated that the shopkeepers would refuse to sell him food.

"Don't worry child." Hiruzen said hugging the boy close to him. "Harry gave me what I needed to get rid of the mean people. It won't be to much longer and everyone will get in trouble if they are mean to you anymore."

"What was that? Awesome jutsu? Can you teach me please please please?"

"No child." Hiruzen let out a laugh. "He gave me a lot of gold so the mean people cannot control things anymore because Konoha owes them money."

"Oh, how much? Enough to buy 20 bowls of ramen?" Naruto asked as that was a lot of money.

"No Naruto-kun, he gave me enough money to almost buy Konoha." Hiruzen said seriously with a thoughtful look he shot towards Harrys direction. Maybe, possibly. The man could afford it after all.

Harry saw the thoughtful look but he didn't know anything about running a country. He would just offer help with money if it was absolutely necessary for now.

"Oh, but how did you find out I was your family?" Naruto bounced back to his original question to Harry.

"Well you know chakra can do some wonderful and crazy things right?" Harry asked the little boy. It could also do terrible things but he didn't want to scare him.

"Yes yes yes. Boom whoosh Ahh zoom." Naruto started making sound effects as he ran around the room. His lack of intelligence was starting to worry the adults who just met him. Hiruzen just looked sad.

"Well Magic is like that. My friend had me put 7 drops of blood on a piece of paper so he could find out all about my family. Parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and there you were. He came and did the same test on you the other night which showed your family tree so that shows everyone in your family for close to 500 years."

"Now, because of this we were able to find out who your father's parents were. They had been told he was killed when he was a baby during the war and had no idea that he was their son. These are your grandparents, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya was also your father, his sons sensei."

"Ok but why would that make Ha-ha-Hari give you so much money? Do I owe you the much money?" Naruto knew he was a burden, everyone told him so but he didn't want his new family to think so.

"No Naruto, I gave him the money because it will help all of Konoha, not just certain people and because with him having the money he needs he can make sure your trained well along with your classmates. The security will be better as well so less people can break in and things like that. Plus if I'm going to be living here I want to live in the best village don't I? This will make sure Konoha is the best for a long time." Harry explained gently but simply to the boy. He knew if he was to forceful the boy would freak out and if just denied the question without explaining the boy would assume he was lying. He certainly reminded Harry a lot of himself at that age but he didn't have anyone to help him.

"Even people like Sasuke?" Naruto said with a angry childish face. "Hes already strong enough! He already knows a fire jutsu!"

"Yes Naruto, even people like Sasuke." Harry said to the boy. "Even strong people would be sad if something happened to his family wouldn't he?"

"Well.. I guess so." Naruto muttered.

"That's why he will get the same training from the academy you do and his family will be protected just as your new family will be. I gave the money for not only you but for everyone okay?"

"Okay. So.. who's the old guy with gray hair?" Naruto said with a small smile pointing at Kakashi. He knew everyone else now but him and the man next to his grandparents.n

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was your father's student." Kakashi said after he got over the shock of being called old. He looked to the Hokage who nodded to him. "I'm also your ANBU guard Inu."

"Inu.. you're the one who feeds me and taught me to read and write and count! You made my bath hot for me instead of cold!" Naruto said after a few minutes of thought.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I did." Kakashi said with a small smile to the boy. He knew he wasn't supposed to do those things but well.. oops?

The Hokage gave him a sharp look before smiling. He knew Kakashi had done everything he could for the boy but he didn't know how much. If he didn't know he could deny it had happened after all. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Harry just gave him grateful looks at hearing someone was caring for the boy.

"So who's he?" Naruto now pointed to Orochimaru.

"He is a friend but he is in hiding right now so we can't tell you who he is okay? For now just call him Maru for now." Jiraiya said after a few minutes of thought having everyone looking back and forth at each other.

Since the explanations were over they all made small talk to pass the time getting to know everyone better because as they all grouped around one little boy they knew they would end up being family for a long time to come even if they were missing a few people.

While that was going on Hiruzen Sarutobi went to the bank surrounded by clones. He walked straight to the managers office when he got there knocking quickly before entering.

"How may I help you Hokage-sama?" The bank manager Goto said nervously. It wasn't everyday the Hokage came to the bank like this.

"I need your best appraisers to appraise something for me." The Sandime said seriously. "The absolute best you have. I need something appraised that cannot be contested and will hold to any review."

"Yes sir. Your in luck as he just got back from the capital. The daimyo called him to appraise a statue for him. Follow me and I'll take you to his office." Goto said before walking out of his office towards the basement of the building.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he quickly knocked on the last door before entering. "The Hokage to see you Kantei."

"Thank you Goto." An old man walked slowly towards the desk by the door. "How may I help you Hokage-sama?"

"Goto, please stay I will need your help as well." Hiruzen told the manager as he would need to approve the exchange. "Now everything in this room is classified until Monday next week understood? The only people that know about this are in this room. Am I clear?" The Hokage ordered the men in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" both men said with a bow.

"Jiraiya please seal the room. No sound in or out." Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya quickly took out a seal and placed it on the wall. Hiruzen also felt a small tingling before it disappeared. He immediately knew Harry had done the same so something was off here.

"Harry?" Hiruzen asked quietly. "what's wrong?"

"The bank manager. Look at him closely. He's sweaty and fidgety, looking around like someone's going to attack him. His appraiser is calm but curious. He's also been looking at the bank manager like this behavior is unlike him. Somethings wrong with this." Harry told the ninja quietly.

"Do you have anymore of that potion?" Orochimaru asked. "It worked on me, surely it will work on him."

"It's all with the original." Harry said thinking quickly.

"All of our interrogation techniques will take to long in this instance and make to many people curious." Tsunade said to them all.

"Damn, shit, damn. I can do something though I had hoped to never have to use this spell again. It's considered one of the Unforgivable Curses where I'm from. There are 3. One is green, the Avada Kedavra causes instant death to anything it touches. The next is red, the Cruciatus and causes unimaginable pain. The last has no color and is called the Imperius. It allows total control of the victims. It can be defended against but you have to have significant mental will power. I can MAKE him tell us the truth but.. I don't like to use it."

"Will you please? We don't have the time for anything else right now." Hiruzen asked the wizard. If he was going to be a shinobi of any rank he would have to do a lot of things he didn't like so this would be a good test.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "Imperio!"

"Why are you nervous?" Harry demanded of Goto. "What are you hiding?"

"The civilian council is siphoning off money from the shinobi funds and when I found it they threatened my family. Danzo and the other elders are also taking money for something. A lot of money and I thought you found out about it. They also tell me to record any payments to the Civilian council from the Hokages office wrong so you think you owe them at least 200mil more than you do."

"Anything else?"

"Kumo paid Danzo right before the Hyuga incident." Goto said quickly. "900 million. That's when I noticed the funding issue and went to take it to you but they showed up before I could."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Harry let the spell go and watched as the manager fell to his knees.

"After this, you will be coming with us. I want all records of everything they do."

"Yes sir. I have it all in a safe in my office. Please protect my family."

"We will do our best. Now back to why I'm here, I need something appraised."

"I will do my best Hokage-sama." Kantei said to the man.

Hiruzen quickly unsealed the medium sized scroll with 20 gold bars and watched the appraiser collapse against his desk before quickly grabbing his gold testing kit. He quickly tested each bar writing down his findings which matched the quality printed on the gold.

"Will one of you move one of these to the scale by the far wall please?" The appraiser knew he couldn't lift them.

Kakashi quickly stepped up and lifted one of the bars wanting to show his mate his strength even though it was more instinctual then anything.

"Well Hokage-sama, whoever owns this is a very very rich man." The appraiser said after calculating the value of gold and the quality and weight. "If all these bars are 200lbs a piece which I have no doubt that they are."

"What do you mean? I know gold is worth a lot of its not something that I usually keep track of." Tsunade asked curiously.

"Just one bar of this is worth 567 million. If you sold it all to me right now I would give you 11.4 billion easily." The appraiser told the Hokage.

"If I sold you 40 of them?" The Hokage asked curious if the price would drop.

"22.8 billion but after that the value would start dropping until that supply is gone which would take about 6 months at least."

"Harry, can we talk a minute in private ?" Hiruzen asked quietly. Harry wasn't planning on giving him enough good to buy the world.

Harry followed the Hokage to a corner and put up a small silencing charm so the Hokage could say whatever he needed to.

"What is it Hiruzen?"

"Do you want to exchange 20 bars for yourself? I'm only going to take the 20 in that scroll. I don't think anyone thought the exchange rate was going to be so different here and I refuse to take more than we had agreed on."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Positive."

"Does Naruto have any kind of inheritance?"

"A small one. His parents put a lot of money in the village after the war not expecting to be dying so soon after. Kakashi and I have been paying for almost everything he needs extra because of it." Hiruzen explained to the young man.

"How does Kakashi afford that? He can't be much older than I am?" Harry asked curiously.

"He doesn't spend a lot and he takes either extra missions or what we classify as suicide missions because of their difficulty. To date he's run the most of those, ever. He usually comes back hurt but alive which brings him quite a bit of money. He usually puts 30% away for later, 40% on Naruto and 30% on anything he needs. I asked the same questions once."

"Hmm okay then. We can always exchange more later if need be." Harry said after some thought. He would put some money in each of their accounts as well since he figured Kakashi would be off those missions for a while as things got fixed here.

"Okay. Is there any way to block off the Manager and Appraisers sight so they can't see the full amount?" Hiruzen didn't want them to know the full amount available to any of them.

"Yes, I can conjure a wall to hide us." With that said Harry conjured a wall to block the site of the managers while Hiruzen pulled out the large scroll and unsealed the gold from it. Harry quickly levitated 20 bars off the top before it was sealed away again. Once that happened Harry sat the gold down on the floor and dismissed the wall. He knew the bankers would just assume it was an illusion so he didn't worry about keeping his magic a secret right now.

Kantei quickly game over and ran the same tests on the gold that had just appeared before verifying it was the same as the last batch.

"Ok Hokage-sama, all together it comes to 22.8 billion. How or where am I distributing it?" Doto the manager asked quickly.

"11.2 billion goes in an account by the name this man will give you." Hiruzen pointed to Harry. "I need a check for 1 billion. Then the rest goes straight into the shinobi funds account."

"Yes sir. What account should I put yours in sir?"

"Harry Potter please."

"Hari Potta?"

"No, Harry Potter."

"That's what I said young man."

"Hm, must be the language barrier. Any suggestions anyone?"

"Well. Why not do Hari Uzumaki? It is your most dominant lineage here and you will be the Uzumakis clan head so it would work." Tsunade suggested.

"That will work, thank you Tsunade. I hadn't even considered that. Put it under Hari Uzumaki please." Harry told the bank manager who quickly wrote it all out to make it legitimate. "May I also have 4 checks please? 2 for 500 million and 1 for 5 million along with 500,000 cash please."

"Yes sir. If you will follow me I'll get everything ready for you in my office. Hokage-sama I would like to request some guards and some shinobi to move the gold as well, it's to heavy for my workers to move it."

"We will leave clones to move it all for you and to guard it until I can send somebody over."

"Thank you." The bank manager said as he watched everyone there make a clone to move the gold into a vault in the appraisers office and stand guard over it all. Nothing less than an army would get past a Hokage, 3 Sannin, an elite jounin and a wizard.

When they got to the managers office he handed over all the evidence they he had on the councils wrong doings and got started on entering all the information in his system. The only real technology they had was tv, movies and computers for banking it seemed to Harry. An odd combination for sure.

When he finished he quickly handed over all the details to their accounts as well as the checks. Harry quickly wrote out an check for Kakashi and Hiruzen for their personal vaults and handed them to the bank manager who quickly added the amounts to their accounts before smiling a sly smile knowing the men would not expect it when they got their next statement. He quickly called in his assistant to gather the cash as they got ready to leave who reappeared within minutes with the requested amount in a metal briefcase that was handed to Harry.

"Can I help with anything else today?"

"No, that was it. I'm going to have ANBU take you home and stay with you and your family. Please stay there until they tell you it's safe." Hiruzen quickly signaled one of his anbu guards that were waiting in the lobby to escort him home.

The group quickly made their way back to the Hokages office. Once there he sent out notices for all the clan heads to meet him in the council chambers in 30 minutes asking Harry to have his elf bring them enough of the truth potion and antidote so he can question them all before the civilians were called in.

Kreature quickly grabbed them from the elves potion cabinet and came back with 12 of each potion in bottomless bags before leaving again.

Once that was taken care of they headed to the council chambers and sat to wait. Once everyone had arrived Sarutobi quickly sealed and silenced the room.

"Thank you all for coming. Let me begin by explaining what I'd about to happen. I have the complete amount owed to the Civilian Council. I am about to disband them and arrest quite a few of them for treason along with the elder council. Before this happens I need to ask each of you a few questions. It will be under a serum that forces the truth out of you that we will be using in TI after this. The questions are simple and we shouldn't have any issues. I will be passing out a list of the questions that everyone here will be asked.

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Are you loyal to Konoha? If no, why and who are you loyal to?:

Are you loyal to the Hokage? If no, why and who are you loyal to?:

Is there anything you would change about the village and why?:

I believe we can all answer these questions easily. I will go first and we will go around the table to the right. I have 2 people here, one just moved here and will be explained and the other was framed and branded a traitor. He underwent a more rigorous questioning earlier."

They quickly went around the table. They all passed and they all wanted to change the civilian council and the academy. The Uchiha only wanted to be more integrated into the general forces instead of stuck on the police force all the time."

"I apologize Fugaku, I was informed you wanted your clan moved out of the regular forces and to completely take over the police force. I will work with you after this to change that okay?" Hiruzen was pissed now. They could have used their help all these years but the elder council struck again.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. That will please my clan greatly and we can use the other clans and shinobi on the police force. Our eyes see a lot but I will freely admit we can miss something." Fugaku said to them all. He knew his clan was being pushed out but he didn't know why. He also knew the elders of his clan were starting to talk and that wasn't a good thing.

The next person to go was Orochimaru so Hiruzen thought quickly.

"I'm going to ask you some of the questions from earlier as well so we have no issues about your loyalty. They will also be able to help spread the word later. Is that okay with you?" Hiruzen asked his student. "Go ahead and drop the henge as well."

"Yes sensei." Orochimaru would deny it later but he was nervous. He knew these people who used to be his friends considered him a traitor now and he really wanted to change that.

When the henge dropped everyone jumped out of their chairs with weapons drawn except the original 5 that were in the room earlier.

"SIT DOWN!" The Hokage yelled out while flaring his KI (killing intent). "I just told you I interrogated him earlier. I will ask the same questions here so you know without a doubt what's true. I know may of you tried to lie earlier and we're unable to."

Once they were all sitting restlessly in their seats the Hokage proceeded to do just that. Once it was proven without a doubt that he was innocent everyone finally settled down.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but what about the seal on Anko?" Shikaku asked as that one something that hadn't been questioned.

"Did you place a curse seal on Anko?" Jiraiya asked his teammate.

"No!" Orochimaru said appalled. "What's wrong with my apprentice?"

"I will explain later and we will all work on removing it." Hiruzen told the group.

"Now, the next person you all have never met. He is from outside the barrier and has relatives in 4 major clans in this village. He is someone that has been helping me today and made all of this possible. His name is Harry Potter but will be going by Hari Uzumaki and is the Uzumaki Clan head."

When it was his turn he quickly downed the truth serum and answered the same questions as everyone else. The only change was the Hokage asked why he was loyal to a place he only found out about to which he answered 'Because my family lives here'. Hiruzen also asked what clans he was related to which he answered Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju and Nara which shocked them all greatly.

"I will show those clans his family tree later for proof as I've run this test on a few people and it was always accurate." Sarutobi knew this would also help the divide between the Uchiha and then Senju clans as well as the Uchiha and the rest of the village. An outsider was related to 4 clans of Konoha which was impossible from their standpoint.

Hiruzen quickly sat down and took the potion himself so they all knew he would go through the same process. He also listed a lot of changes he wanted to make that had all the clans nodding along.

"Now the reason I called you here. It is time to get rid of the civilian council and the elder council. I will be arresting at least the elders for treason and quite a few of the civilians." Hiruzen then went to explain everything that happened, why and what information they had found out so far.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo has been around my clan a lot lately as well. He keeps talking about how you are saying the kyuubi attack was our fault and pushing that belief on the civilians and other clans. He has also been asking slot of questions about the sharingan as well." Fugaku told the Hokage once he learned of what happened to Orochimaru. "Is it possible he is trying to set us up like he did with Orochimaru?"

"It is most certainly something we will ask him. I will say somebody with the sharingan is responsible but I believe it is somebody either marked as KIA or MIA. It could be somebody like Kakashi who has it transplanted as there were a few bodies never recovered. We know the kyuubi was under a genjutsu that night from the sharingan in its eyes but Minato was able to tell me what he knew before he died and the man only had 1 sharingan." The Hokage told the Uchiha clan head.

"I might have an idea about that Hokage-sama but I don't know if it was possible. I'll bring my records by later of everyone either KIA OR MIA in the 30 years." Fugaku was glad the blame was not on his clan any longer.

"Harry can you knock them all out when the meeting is over or I say it's time? I'm going to send all of them to TI to make sure we don't release any traitors or spies since the whole council seems to be corrupt in some way."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I'll make clones to stand behind them invisible and stun them the second you give the word." Harry told him before making enough clones to stand behind each civilian and elder council member and making them invisible. It seems he did it just in time too because as soon as the last clone disappeared the Danzo followed by Homura and Koharu slammed the doors open followed by the civilian council.

"I hear there is a council meeting. I demand to know why weren't we called?" Danzo said as he walked to a chair on the opposite side of the table.

As soon as they were all seated Harry knew his clones had moved behind them all so he sat back to watch.

"You weren't called because this was a shinobi matter and not a civilian one." Sarutobi replied back.

"You know that's not how it works Hiruzen. As long as the village owes us money we are to be called for all matters." Koharu replied back just as quickly.

"Yes about that. Here is your money." Hiruzen said smugly as he tossed the check on the table in front of them. "From this moment the civilian council is dismissed! Your services are no longer needed!"

"You can't do that! We are the civilian council and we say you cannot disband anything!" A pink haired woman yelled in a harpy like voice making the shinobi cringe.

"I can, will and did. You were only given this privilege because the village owed you money. That is no longer the case. It was stated when the money was paid back then the civilians would be dismissed from their posts. The money is in front of you. You have now be paid back in full and since we are no longer at war your service is no longer needed at this time."

One of the civilians just sat back and nodded. "As you wish Hokage-sama." He didn't care if he was on a council or not. Most of them were all power hungry idiots anyways.

"Thank you Tachi. If you will stay behind a few minutes when this is over I have a few questions for you about your store." The Hokage had a feeling this was the only member of the council that would pass the interrogation.

"Yes sir I will." Tachi did curiously but just sat back to watch the others try and win an argument they had already lost.

"You need us Hiruzen. You barely have enough time to complete your paperwork as it is." Danzo said dismissively.

"No, most my paperwork comes from you. I have 3 times more paperwork in the last 6 years then I ever did." Hiruzen replied tiredly. "As it is, most of it is shredded for being useless."

"You can't do this! The people need us!" A fat bald man yelled out.

"For what?" Fugaku asked curiously.

"We help them with crime or getting their kids in the academy!" Another said.

"You mean the crimes we solve that you don't bother to report to us?" Fugaku said back.

"Troublesome. You mean the kids that drop out after 6 months that we would have denied entry because they didn't meet the requirements?" Shikaku said tiredly. He was ready for a nap.

"I think we are done here. You have your money and it will be deposited in all your accounts once you take the check to the bank. It is time for you all to leave now." Sarutobi was tired of this already. He watched as Harry stunned every member but Tachi who looked curiously as soon as they all slumped over but didn't say anything.

"ANBU." Sarutobi yelled loudly once he took down the silencing seals.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Cat replied.

"Cat, take all these people to TI. Make sure you place chakra restriction seals on them all and strip them. Get them in cells with silencing seals and I'll be down later with instructions. Until then I want nobody near them. Complete isolation." Hiruzen didn't want to take any chances at all.

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

Each ANBU grabbed 2 people each and disappeared until they were all gone. Once that happened the Hokage let out a breath and looked at the last member of the civilian council.

"Tachi, I have some questions for you old friend. I am going to give you a vial to drink that will force you to reply with the truth as you know it. Are you willing to answer my questions?" Hiruzen asked. He had fought by this man's side as had Minato, went to his daughters birth and his wife's funeral and they had stayed friends through the years after he left the shinobi ranks. At this point he was sure he knew Narutos parentage but kept quiet.

"Absolutely Hokage-sama." He has nothing to hide. He was loyal to his village so he would answer any question asked of him. When he was handed a small glass vial with a clear liquid he quickly drank it before sitting back.

"What is your name?"

"Tachi Higurashi."

"What type of store do you run?"

"Shinobi clothing, shoes and weapons."

"Who are you loyal to?"

"My family and Konoha."

"Have you ever stolen from the village?"

"Absolutely not."

"Do you know any who have?"

"Most of the civilian council."

"Why did you not report it?"

"I tried, the ANBU I told after a meeting threatened to kill me and my daughter if I said anything else."

"What ANBU mask?"

"White with NE on the forehead."

"What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He is a boy. It is terrible what people do to him."

"Would you serve him if he came to your shop?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Do you know who his parents are?"

"Yes, Minato and Kushina."

"Administer the antidote please." Hiruzen knew this would be a lot to ask of the man but he had an idea, now only to see if it would work.

"Thank you Tachi. I have a job for you if your willing. I usually have 3 Civilian advisors along my shinobi advisers. I would like one of them to be you. One of my other choices is Teuchi Ichiraku. I need to find one more loyal honest person so if you have any suggestions I'm open to hearing them."

"Who are your shinobi advisers going to be?" Tachi asked curiously.

"I'm going to have my students, Kakashi, Fugaku and Hiashi. I may call in others at different times but I feel using different people and clans may help." It would be part of his promise to include the Uchiha more as well.

"Hmm that would work. Your students all know the climate outside the village well and the others know inside from the shinobi side of things. I think that would work well." Tachi said thinking deep for a few moments. "Plus Teuchi and I have wildly different customer bases usually so you would get differences in our reports that way as well. I think you should find a grocer to take the 3rd place. He gets a mix of everyone so that should be helpful."

"That's a very good idea. I'll have to look into finding someone." Hiruzen liked that idea.

"Sensei, what about using Hari for an outsiders point of view?" Tsunade said to the men in the room. "It might be a good idea to try and find a female grocer as they hear more gossip then men do."

"That is very true. Most gossips will know something as soon as it's said." Inochi said thinking of his own wife. "Plus they dig until they are sure their gossip is as accurate as possible and most people don't think twice about it."

"Troublesome women." Shikaku muttered before closing his eyes.

"Any other suggestions?" Hiruzen asked the room.

"Since we finally allowed to interact with Kushinas pup why not get all the pups together to play? I know at this point he doesn't have any friends and this will help change that hopefully." Tsume wanted to see her best friends son. "I'm know Mikoto would like to as well."

"Yes, she's always fretting over how she can't help him. I'm in. I'm sure Sasuke would love more people to play with." Fugaku knew his wife would be ecstatic hearing that she could see her godson now.

"I think we are all in. We've all done what we can for the boy without raising any suspicion. Even if it was just to hide him or distract the civilians when they are being stupid. We all offered to adopt or help raise him in the past as well as given money or supplies when needed so I think I speak for all of us when I say we will be there. It will also help the kids later in life to have friends so I see no downside." Choza said in his usual caring way.

"I concur. Why? Because it will be the logical thing to do." Shibi spoke in his monotone voice.

"That's a plan then. Say 2 weeks from now?" Kakashi said to them all.

"Yes but where? We can't go to the Civilian parks as they just chase the boy away." Shikaku pointed out tiredly.

"How about at the Uzumaki estate? It wouldn't take very long to get the outside cleaned up and I can always bring playground equipment over from England as they sell it in stores so it's quite easy to do." Harry asked the group. "We have plenty of room and I can always make it so the kids can always enter so they have a safe place to play."

"I think that would be best. The compound is empty except for Naruto and Hari right now so you don't need to worry about anyone living there throwing a fuss about Naruto being there." Inochi said as he knew there were even some people in the clans who disrespected the boy.

"Then I'll work on getting that setup later." Harry would ask the elves for help to clean the grounds and he could always go buy different playground equipment. He remembered seeing some in the magical mall as well.

"Okay, anything else today? We can worry more about the council later." Hiruzen asked curiously.

"What are we going to do about the academy?" Tsume asked them all. "It's useless as it is, we need to fix it before it gets the kids killed but I don't see how we can get the money even if we all donated towards fixing it. We can teach our kids but the civilians and orphans don't have that."

"How about we all meet tomorrow to go over everything and work on fixing it? Hari donated enough money we can fix everything, we just need to put in the work now to get it done." Hiruzen spoke to them all.

"Okay, I'm willing to do that. Let's say all of us get together tomorrow at 9. I'll go get a copy of the academy curriculum tonight and we can meet go over what to keep and what to scrap." Inochi said seriously. "We might need to look over the last 6 years graduation and failures as well. We wouldn't want to lose good shinobi because of this."

"Shikaku please go around to the different departments and get their funding requests and anything else they might need changed. Also get a list from each of them about what has been changed by the council." The Hokage addressed his jounin commander.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama." This was something he was willing to put the effort into.

"Ok, I'm going to send Kakashi and Naruto with Hari to England tonight for at least a week after we get Naruto checked over by our medics and the healer Hari will be supplying. He is bringing his godson and his grandmother here with him and she would be qualified as a Kage level medic where she is from. When they get back I will also have Harry demonstrate the items he purchased for us as they have quite a few uses that would help us quite a bit." Hiruzen informed the others.

"Hari, while you are there would you mind taking Kakashi to where you purchased everything? Since he knows things we could use he might find things there that will help us a lot."

"Sure Hokage-sama. I wouldn't mind as I was going to take Naruto to get some toys and things anyways." Harry didn't mind going shopping. He was planning on taking Naruto anyways.

"Ok, everyone is dismissed for now. I'll see you all tomorrow. Tachi, your welcome to come as well as you might have an opinion on something we miss but if you are busy that's fine as well."

"I'll see how busy the store is in the morning Hokage-sama. It will depend on that and if I can get my neighbor to watch Tenten again." Tachi couldn't shut down his business for days on end so he probably would be skipping the meeting.

Once everyone had left but the original 5 they decided to walk Hiruzen to the Uzumaki residence and Dispel while Hiruzen would do the same with his clone when his clone left the room not wanting to scare Naruto-kun.

When they got right outside the living room the clones quickly dispelled and Hiruzen said he was going to the restroom he walked out of the room towards to original having sensed them approaching the house. Once he was out of sight the clone disappeared and the original waited a moment before walking back into the room.

They continued getting to know each other while watching Naruto color and play with the toys Harry had pulled out for him earlier. They could all tell that the boy was having a blast as he usually never had toys to play with that were in good condition against the Hokage and Kakashis best efforts.

When dinner time came around Kreature popped in to let them know he would be placing it all on the table in the kitchen before leaving again. When they made their way to see what he had brought all the adults had steaks, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables while Naruto had the same except chicken nuggets instead of a steak. They all quickly dug in to their meal even though most of them had never had food made in that way before.

"You should open a restaurant with those little guys cooking Hari. You would make a fortune." Tsunade said after everyone had cleaned their plates.

"It's an idea. I have over 1000 of them living with me at home. I'm sure a few of them would love to do it. We would just have to have the kitchen sealed away so nobody saw them." Harry said after a few minutes of thought. "I'll ask them tonight."

"I'll you do, I'll give you a space or you can have one built as I can already tell it would be quite popular." Hiruzen told the wizard.

"Your leaving?!?" Naruto cried. "You just got here! I thought you were staying with me?"

"Yes, I'm going home tonight Naruto but you and Kakashi are coming with me for a week, after that I will be moving here." Harry explained to the upset boy.

"Why am I going there?" Naruto bounced in his chair.

"Remember we told you about the mean people? We arrested them earlier and we want to make sure you are safe while we make sure the rest of their mean friends are arrested." Sarutobi didn't want the boy to think he was sending him away permanently. "When we know we got them all I will make sure you can come home right away if you want to."

"Okay." Naruto said with a bit of a pout.

"Hey kiddo, don't look so down. While we are there you can help me find a playground set while we are there and we can go look at clothes and toys. The 3 of us will have lots of fun."

"Really? They will let me in the stores?" Naruto asked softly.

"Of course. Where I'm from is very far away from the mean people. Where I'm from your just another little boy who they are going to sell toys to." Harry explained while kneeling next to Narutos chair. "If anyone is mean to you then they will have to explain themselves to me and not a lot of people are that brave."

"Why not? Your not scary." Naruto said innocently.

"No, I'm not but to some people I can be. Like the shinobi here help catch bad guys, back home I caught a very bad man who had hurt a lot of people but nobody could stop him because he was so strong. Now because of that a lot of people are very grateful and try not to anger me." Harry tried simplifying hero worship he was treated to at times.

"Now since it is getting close to the time we will be leaving so we are going to have a couple medics check you over, make sure you have all the vaccines needed as where I'm from very different to here. Each medic will be running the same scans just to make sure they don't miss anything. I had to do the same before I came here so it's not you okay?"

"Will it hurt?" Naruto asked quietly.

"It shouldn't hurt at all. Maybe just a pinch if they give you a shot but you can handle that since you're a big boy right?" Harry tried to reassure him.

"Okay. Does Kakashi have to see the medics too?" If Naruto was being checked then Kakashi should too right?

Harry quickly looked at Kakashi as he didn't want to commit the man to something he probably didn't need.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'll ask the medics to check me as well okay? If you want I'll even go first so you can see what they do." Kakashi could tell the boy was scared. Anytime Naruto had been to see a doctor he had been injured in some way so this was a new experience for him.

Harry had a feeling Kakashi would be surprised with the details given about his past injuries but as he was curious himself he wouldn't warn him.

"Master Harry, Mistress Andromeda just left for the bank. Petal and Flower are watching Teddy while she's gone." Kreature informed him after he popped in the room.

"Thank you Kreature. We will be sure to have someone at the port key point to meet them. Will you let Ragnok know that Kakashi is going to be scanned as well so they can bring extra supplies if needed." Harry told the little elf.

"Yes sir." Kreature said before popping away.

"Hiruzen, they will be here in about 15 minutes." Harry called across the room.

"Oh, okay. I'll send a clone to meet with them." Hiruzen made a clone to send on its way before a copy of Harry quickly appeared next to him.

"It will help put Andromeda at ease if I'm there as well. We don't have a very good history of people in masks so it's better to have a familiar face there so she knows she's not in danger."

"Ah, good thinking. I can see how it would startle her even if our masks are different." Hiruzen replied as the clones left silently with the Hokage using a shunshin to get them there quicker.

"Okay Naruto, they will be here soon. Let's all head into the living room to wait for them okay? I'll even show you some more magic since we need to make a bed for the both of you to lay on okay?"

"Yayaya let's go!" Naruto cried as he ran into the next room.

When they got to the living room Harry quickly rearranged the furniture so there would be plenty of room before conjuring 2 hospital type beds directing Naruto to sit on one and Kakashi on the other before pulled out a potion cabinet for Andromeda to use if necessary.

It wasn't to much longer when the clones of Harry and the Hokage were followed into the house by a woman with dark curly hair and a statuesque build. She was dressed in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a flowy light pink top with some leather boots on her feet. Harry could see both Jiraiya and Orochimaru check her out quickly before looking away with a light blush. He knew Andromeda was a very attractive woman bit it always amused him watching men when they first saw her. The other 2 who came in were Ragnok and his Healer, both in human glamor with rather forgettable looks.

"Andromeda, thank you for coming." Harry said as he walked over to the woman and gave her a hug. "Ragnok, Healer welcome to the Uzumaki Clan home. Thank you for coming."

"No problem Harry, I was happy to. I'm just glad Flower and Petal agreed to watch Teddy for me." Andromeda said as she hugged him back.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage. Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju and these 2 will be your patients who will be coming home with us. The little ball of sunshine there is my nephew Naruto and on the bed next to him is Kakashi." Harry said as he walked all 3 of them around the room. "Tsunade is the best medic in the elemental nations so I figure between the 3 of you nothing will be missed. Jiraiya is also a seal master so if something like that is found he should be able to take care of it."

"Wonderful to meet you all. Your village is lovely." Andromeda said to them as she shook everyone's hand. "Now let's get these 2 checked out shall we?"

"How should we do this?" Tsunade asked her fellow doctors.

"How about I go first, Healer will go 2nd and Tsunade last and we can all share results?" Andromeda asked the women.

"That's fine with me. My scan usually takes a few minutes at least and I'm very interested in how the 2 of you do yours." Tsunade replied.

"Okay with me." Healer replied. She was also curious.

"Naruto or Kakashi first?" Andromeda asked as she walked over.

"I will be going first, Naruto is a little nervous so I figured this way he knows he won't be hurt by the scans." Kakashi said to the woman.

"Oh, I see. That's understandable. Please lay down and relax." Andromeda quickly took her wand and started waving it over Kakashis body from top to bottom while muttering under her breath. She ran quite a few different scans while placing her results on a large table harry conjured at the end of each bed. "Okay, that's me done. Healer, your turn."

The healer walked over to the bed and started running her hand from the top of Kakashis body to the bottom while speaking in a harsh language nobody but Ragnok understood. Once she reached his feet she quickly produced a scroll out of thin air of the results and went to the table next to Andromeda who was lying out her results so they could all go over them.

"Guess it's my turn." Tsunade quickly did the hand sighs for her jutsu and like the other 2 women started at his head and worked her way down when she was done she quickly wrote out her results before placing them on the table with the others.

"Ok, ill go first since it seems your scans are very detailed. My scan shows he's in good health with some slight bruising on his side. I didn't se anything broken." Tsunade said to them all as the Harry and the others had quickly sat around them to hear what was going on. Kakashi was also sitting up listening.

"Ok, reverse order then? Healer? Would you like to go next?"

"Okay." The healer said reading over her report. "You have had 46 broken bones. 32 of them are healed incorrectly and will give you problems within the next year if we don't fix them making you weaker, your balance off or just making them easier to break again. They will also begin to pain you in cold weather or if you are very active. You have had dozens of concussions that will make memory loss or personality changes a guarantee if the damage isn't fixed. You have arthritis in your hands and knees from repeated motions and the cartilage wearing out. There are multiple scars on your body from what looks like cuts, burns and electricity. The eye on your left side is not transplanted correctly, some of the optical nerves are not connected which is also constantly draining your energy. You also have slight scarring into your lungs like you breathed in fire and damage from repeated drowning attempts.

You currently also have 2 fractured ribs and bruising on your right side.

No potions, charms or anything magical in your system. I sense 3 seals on you. One is a memory seal, one is a tracking seal and the other seems to be a teleportation/locator seal.

You also have a magical core which makes you a wizard as well as a chakra network.

You need all magical and muggle vaccines.

Everything listed is treatable with a few potions.

We would have to vanish the bones that healed incorrectly and regrow them. This will take 12 hours.

The concussion damage just needs a potion to heal the tissue. This will happen overnight.

The arthritis will be fixed by a potion that encourages cartilage to grow and fix any damage to itself. This is a potion that works over a week.

We can either minimize or completely heal all the scars. I would suggest healing them as the scar tissue will begin to limit your mobility after a while. The treatment length depends on the option you choose. To reduce them I'll give you a bath solution to use that you will soak in until you are happy with their appearance. To remove them completely we will add a potion to promote skin growth and renewal and a cream to spread along the scarred areas. That will take about 3 weeks.

Now, your eye is the biggest challenge and the easiest one. If you want to correct the transplant it will take me about 4 hours and I'll remove it completely, heal the nerves on both the eye and the eye socket and then retransplant it while making sure all the nerves are connected. You will be able to use that eye again within 48 hours. The other option is to regrow your original eye.

Your lungs will need 3 potions, one to help reduce scarring, one to heal and another that will work over the course of a month to regrow any damaged areas that will replace the scarring.

Now, for the seals I can get rid of them easily as I'm Rune Master as well as a Master Healer and your seals are just another type of runes.

The tracking seal is located on the bottom of your foot, the memory seal on the back of your head in your hair an the transportation/Locator seal is on your right shoulder.

That's all I can tell you. Ragnok can tell you about your magical strength with one of his tests."

"Well, I guess it's my turn. I have the same information as Healer, the same healing recommendations as well." Andromeda told the man. "My scans seem to be the same as Healers which is good to know as I've never been able to compare them before."

"Okay, well since we know your magical I'll give you the magical abilities test and we can go over that while you think over your healing options since the test takes an hour to complete." Ragnok said as he pulled out a roll of parchment. "7 drops of blood please."

Kakashi quickly poked his finger with a kunai letting the blood drop on the scroll placed next to him watching as the blood soaked into the paper before Ragnok placed the scroll on the table to wait for it to complete.

"I think I'll take the healing options you decide is best. The only request would be to keep the eye I have now as it was my best friends dying request I keep it and the scar connected to it as it is a lesson I never want to repeat."

"We can do that. If Healer has no objections the 2 of us can go over a treatment plan for you to follow while you stay with us in England. I'll give you all the vaccinations before we go."

"That is fine with me. I'll we down my suggestions and you can use those or your own. Lord Potter has all potions necessary already made and certified for hospital use by me." Healer replied before writing down her treatment plan and handing it to Andromeda who nodded and placed it in her purse to go over later.

"Thank you, the only thing I would request is you help with the treatment to his eye as it is better to do with 2 people."

"I am willing to help. It would be best to do it when we go back tonight before he sleeps to prevent him trying to use it before the 4 hours is up."

"Agreed. Kakashi?" Andromeda asked the man.

"Maa, it works for me." Kakashi said after a few minutes of thought. He couldn't believe how much better the magical doctors were even compared to Tsunade.

"Okay Naruto-kun, ready for your turn?" Tsunade asked her grandson. She was feeling a little obsolete compared to the magical medics but if Andromeda was going to be coming here to live then she would happily welcome her and maybe she could learn a thing or 2 from the woman.

"Yes Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto wasn't scared anymore. They didn't hurt Kakashi so he didn't think they would hurt him.

"Okay lay down and relax." Tsunade quickly ran her hands along his body before writing down her findings followed by Andromeda and the Healer.

"Okay since yours are more detailed than mine why don't you go first?" Tsunade said to the Healer to which Andromeda nodded her consent.

"Okay, you have had 14 broken bones. All have healed correctly. You are severely malnourished and your bones and organs are damaged because of this. Your bones are 32% weaker than they should be because of the malnourishment. You are also 5 inches shorter and 20 lbs. lighter than you should be. Your eye sight is also about 15% weaker than it should be.

There are 5 seals on you. A tracking seal, two to stunt your intelligence, one to stunt your growth and a loyalty seal.

You also show to have a magical core as well as a chakra network." The healer gave her report.

"I don't have anything different." Andromeda added. "I would only need a seal master for the seals as I'm not a rune master as she is."

"They had more than I do. I didn't detect the seals on either one of them and only knew that he was malnourished."

"Okay, what can we do to fix it?" Hiruzen asked while hiding his anger. The person who placed the seals on the boy would pay dearly, also the person who gave the orders for them to not sale the child food.

"The seals we can remove now. Once that's done we can start him on nutrition potions that will fix the malnourishment in 3 to 4 weeks as I don't want to give him a huge dose as he's still a child. I would also give him a dose of skelegrow to boost his bone density which will help repair any damage the malnourishment has caused while the nutritional potions should completely repair any damage to his eyes or organs and give his bones an extra boost needed to grow." The healer told the adults in the room.

"The only extra potions I would give him is a general healing potion to repair any soft tissue or muscle tears as his body grows and a stomach soother as his body is going to demand he eat a lot as he grows and he may get a stomach ache at times because of it." Andromeda added to which the healer nodded. "He may need a light pain potion as he will be getting growing pains as his body adjusts and grows to where it should be but other than that he should be perfectly fine."

"Thank Kami." Hiruzen said as he sat back in his chair. "I'm so very glad there won't be any lasting damage."

"Ok, so we will give him the skelegrow tonight before bed as it can be uncomfortable but he should sleep right through it. The rest we can start giving him tomorrow morning."

"Would you like us to scan the rest of you?" Andromeda asked the rest of the shinobi. If Kakashi was this bad she was curious how Hiruzen was still walking. Her only guess was that his chakra was compensating for the damage in his body much like magic does or he had magic.

"Sure, if you don't mind I'll let you scan me." Hiruzen said. Maybe they could help his joints.

Hiruzen quickly switched places with Kakashi and laid back so the heals could work. His scan came up quite similar to Kakashi which showed the damage being a shinobi would do to their bodies.

"Well Hokage-sama, your report and treatment plan is much the same as Kakashi. We can get you taken care of tonight alongside Kakashi if you are all willing to wait until tomorrow to go to England. We can get you both settled here tonight and start now we can have you up and moving by 9am tomorrow. We will save Kakashis eye for tomorrow night." Andromeda said after some thought. "Let's scan the rest of you so we can get you all started tonight if necessary."

"That's fine with me. We are all quite safe here for the night. I'm sure between the seals on the house and Ragnok and I we can put up some temporary wards to prevent entry." Harry said after he gave a quick glance at Ragnok.

"We can certainly do it tonight, I just need to send a clone home so nobody there worries. Do you have everything needed to heal all of us?" Hiruzen quickly made a clone and sent it home.

"Yes we do. Harry made plenty of healing potions so I'm ready whenever you are. Healer, is this ok with you?" Andromeda said after checking the potions cabinet.

"Yes, might as well get it done. We need more beds to do everyone at the same time." She said looking around.

"Ah, I'll take care of it." Harry began waiving his wand around the room leaving just enough chairs for 4 of them it sit and a small table before shrinking the rest of the furniture. He then conjured 4 more hospital beds for the Hokage and the Sannin to lay on to be healed.

"If any of you have appearance altering seals in any way you need to drop them. It can interfere with the healing scans." Healer said looking pointedly at Tsunade who grimaced at that.

"Do I have to?" Tsunade whined as she really doesn't want them to see her without the transformation technique as she has aged enough to look like an old women.

"Yes." Andromeda said firmly.

When Tsunade finally dropped the transformation it shocked them all as she went from looking to be in her mid 20s to mid 60s.

"Lay on the bed. Let me scan you, maybe we can find a way to heal your premature aging." Andromeda and the healer quickly scanned Tsunade, finding her health the same as the others except it seems she triggered her body's cellular structure to multiply rapidly at times which caused to aging plus her drinking will need them to regrow her liver and kidneys.

"I think we can come up with a solution but let's get everyone else started since it will be something to be done after the rest of your body is healed." Andromeda told the kunoichi lying on the bed.

The healer quickly scanned Jiraiya noting he had severe organ damage almost like he was hit with a truck along with the broken bones to go with it. "If we hadn't caught this it would have killed you within the next 10 years or so. More than likely you would have been in a fight and your body would just give out on you."

When that was said Tsunade paled rapidly. She had a feeling she had done that to him and he never said a word. Just got up and walked off with a laugh. She was appalled with herself.

Orochimaru was actually in the best shape due to his natural flexibility preventing him from being hit but he still had a few bones to be regrown.

"Okay everyone, lay down and we will do the bones first as the rest of the potions will work over the course of a few weeks. What we will do is I'm going to use a spell to keep you completely still so the bones grow in correctly." Andromeda began the explanation. "We will vanish all improperly healed bones and I will use what is basically a turkey baster to give you the skelegrow to regrow them as the potion is quite nasty. We will spell you all to sleep beforehand as it is quite shocking to feel your bones disappear and send the rest of the potions directly into your stomach to complete the healing. I will keep you all asleep for 12 hours so the potions have time to work. While this is happening we will keep running diagnostic spells to make sure everything is going like it should. If we deem it safe enough we will also do the surgery on Kakashis eye. Any questions?"

"No, I think we are good." Hiruzen said after looking at his shinobi.

"Okay, lay down everyone and get comfortable." Andromeda said before quickly spelling them all to sleep then casting a spell to target all improperly healed and weak bones before vanishing them. The healer had already measured out the doses needed so they each grabbed some before sending it into their stomachs by using what amounts to a curved turkey baster.

They quickly grabbed all the necessary healing potions before spelling the, into their systems to promote cell growth, fix arthritis, concussions and any other ailment they could find. They even gave Naruto a high dose of nutrient potion mixed with phoenix tears to help fix some of his malnutrition quickly.

It was about 8 hours into the process they decided it would be safe to fix Kakashis eye so they quickly got to work on that. They removed the eye and placed it into a healing solution mixed with phoenix tears to help repair the nerve endings while they poured the same mixture into the eye socket and leaving it to work for 2 hours. When the 2 hours was over both Andromeda and the healer worked on making sure all nerves were attached correctly. Once they were done the eye that had been basically set in the on position turned off for the first time in years. They quickly placed 7 drops of the healing potion mixed with phoenix tears onto both eyes to help reduce any strain that had been caused by him over compensating with the left side.

"I think we might as well give the rest of them the same eye drops. They are used to straining their eyes to see fast speeds and small objects so it couldn't hurt. What do you think?" Andromeda asked the goblin healer.

"I don't see any harm in it. If anything it will just make their eyesight better and I don't think they will count that as a bad side effect." She said after some thought. She liked these humans. They didn't look at her as a beast or a creature, just another healer doing her job. She would have to talk to her husband to be able to use her name around them.

"Okay, I'll start on this side and work our way back to Kakashi?" Andromeda asked.

"Works for me. Should I do the boy as well?" Healer asked Andromeda who stopped before looking to Harry. He was the boys guardian so it would be up to him.

"Go ahead. You both have my permission to do anything you think will help them all. I might brew the potions but you are the ones with healing knowledge and training." Harry said looking at both healers.

"Okay Harry." Andromeda said before nodding to the goblin healer. "Go ahead. We already know it won't harm him so I saw anything that will help keep him alive is a good thing."

"True." The healer quickly placed the drops in her patients eyes before walking back over to Andromeda. "Shall we look into making Tsunade appear younger or fix the cellular damage while we have time? I have a few ideas but I would like to run them by you first."

"Ah good idea. Let's get some tea and I can always ask one of the elves to bring us some healing books. The Potter family library has a huge collection of them." Andromeda said before sitting down at a table that Harry had conjured for them earlier. Kreature quickly popped in with some drinks and snacks for both of the human goblin sets that were waiting.

"Harry, do you mind if we bring some healing books here from your library? We want to look into the issue of Tsunades aging." Andromeda called across the room.

"Not at all. I actually found something right before I came here that might help you." Harry said before calling Kreature.

"Kreature, in the library there is a section of books in the very back that are on pedestals. There are 13 of them, they basically just look like blank journals in leather. Will you go grab 4 of them for me please." Harry asked the elf.

When Kreature reappeared with the books he quickly gave one to Andromeda and one to each goblin before instructing them to place their hand on the cover of the book and say the type of book they want to read. When that was done he opened his to show that it had titles of hundreds of books. He then placed his hand on the first list of books and said 'Potions:Deaging' which removed all but 5 books from the list. He then selected the first book on the list and it took him to a deaging potion that wiped memories and turned you into a baby.

"These books will bring up any book we have in the library and can even filter your results as long as you have an idea of what your looking for." Harry explained after he showed them how to use the books. "If you don't know if your looking for a potion or charm then just say deaging before you open the book and it will bring up anything with that option. I don't know if they do more yet as I just found them so if you learn something new about them let me know." Harry said to the group with a laugh.

"You don't mind if we use them Harry?" Ragnok asked the mage. Most humans would balk at sharing their libraries with a goblin. Most libraries had so much hidden magic that they jealously guarded them from other humans let alone what they classified as creatures.

"Of course not. You're here helping me and healing people you don't have to heal. Why would I not share something that may help you? If you learn something new… great! If not.. well I'm sure there will probably be a next time." Harry said with a puzzled look to the goblin.

"Husband… please?" Healer suddenly said to Ragnok which made both harry and Andromeda look between them in shock.

"Ah, go ahead dearest. I trust them, I don't foresee any of the ones in this room doing anything to harm you." Ragnok said with a smile to his wife.

"Goblin females usually never give their names to outsiders or humans, they just go by their profession like I am Healer. It was a way to keep us safe as most humans when they find we are female are despicable." Healer explained. "I wish to tell you my name as I don't see any of you here doing anything to harm me, especially as you already know I am female and have done nothing to warrant the mistrust and everything to show you can be trusted even while not knowing you are doing it."

"I would be honored to know your name but if your not comfortable in any way then please wait until you are." Harry said to the healer.

"That just proves what I was saying Lord Potter." The healer said with a laugh.

Call me Harry please. Lord Potter isn't necessary." Harry said to the woman.

"Only if you call me Iska." The healer said to them.

"It would be my pleasure Iska." Harry said to her with a smile.

"Mine as well and please call me Andy or Andromeda." She said to Iska with a smile.

"Well, shall we get searching? We may even find something that will work on Hiruzen as well since he's quite old as well. Maybe even the other older shinobi." Harry said to the group before cracking open the book back to the potions.

"I think I found something. It says it used to be used as a permanent deaging solution about 800 years ago. It doesn't alter memories or reflexes but it was used on knights or guards to keep them in top shape. The only reason it was taken out of use is it uses the blood of the drinker freely given. I don't think that's issue for any of us." Ragnok said before passing his book to the healing duo.

"I think it would work but it needs a potion master to make so it would be up to Harry to make it." Iska said before passing the book to Andromeda.

"I think it will work. It seems to actually make them younger so say if Dumbledore had taken this when he was 155 and it aged him back to 20 he will still live those 135 years." Andromeda explained to the group as she read the explanation in the book. "So if we wanted to make Tsunade 20 again she would need to put in however many drops of blood needed. So if she's 50 now it would need 30 drops of blood. The base potion would work for all of them as the blood is placed into it after the potion is placed in vials. Can you make this Harry?"

"Hmm I can. It actually seems easier than some of the truth potions I made. Time to see if Kreature can transport me to the potions lab. This says it should only take an hour and half to make so I should be back before they wake up if he can. Is that ok with you all?" Harry said to the group.

"Yes, I'll stay to make sure everyone is safe and maintain the temporary wards." Ragnok decided.

"We will be fine here. Go make the potion." Andromeda said before she went to check on their patients.

"Kreature!" Harry called. "Do you think you can take me back with you and bring me back when I'm ready." Harry asked as soon as the elf popped in the room.

"Yes sir." Kreature replied.

"Okay great. Please take me to the potions lab at Potter castle." Harry asked the elf.

"Yes Master." Kreature grabbed Harry and popped away landing in the potions lab.

"Kreature, would you mind waiting? I might need you to go get some ingredients for me quickly."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, can you go get me some yellow moonstone please. I'm almost out." Harry told the elf as he quickly got his ingredients ready. When Kreature returned he quickly prepared the yellow moonstone then began his brewing.

Once it was gone he quickly grabbed larger vials before he labeled them and measured out the correct doses. When that was done he had 12 vials of the deaging potion which he was happy with. He quickly cleaned his mess up before having Kreature pop him back to the Uzumaki house.

"Okay, I'm back." Harry said as Kreature popped in with him before leaving and reappearing with tea getting a pleased smile from Harry.

"I have 12 of the deaging solution so we can offer it to all 4 of the elder shinobi. Ragnok, Iska would you like to take it. Andromeda?" Harry asked the people with him now.

"Will it work on us or be safe?" Ragnok asked the healers and Harry.

"I don't see why not. If you can use all the same healing potions then this shouldn't be any different. The only time I would say it would be unsafe is if a woman was pregnant." Harry said before looking at the healers for their opinions.

"I don't see any reason why you couldn't use it but Iska would know better than I would." Andromeda said before looking at her fellow healer.

"We can use it. It's the same as many healing potions so it would work the same for us as it would any human." Iska told her husband before adding quietly. "I would like to take it. We are getting very old and all our children have perished before us. It would give us a chance to give you an heir again."

"Okay dearest. When we give it to them we will take it with them. If that's what you want then we will do it." Ragnok gave his wife a loving look. He owed Harry everything now. Their own children died in accidents or were killed during the war. This gave them a chance to have another child as they just found out Iska had just passed their child bearing years which almost broke her.

"I'll take it as well. With Teddy being around and Naruto joining us it would be good to be able to keep up with them. I think I'll use it to drag myself to 18." Andromeda said about 10 minutes later.

"Great!" Harry quickly handed the 3 of their potions before putting the rest in the potion cabinet after placing one at the end of each elder shinobi beds with a needle. When it was time for the shinobi to wake up Iska and Andromeda quickly ran their diagnostics to make sure everything healed correctly before spelling a pain potion, nutrient potion and a strong healing potion into their systems before removing the charms to let them wake up.

Harry quickly cast spells to clean their mouths and bodies so they didn't wake up tasting the skelegrow. He did that once and it wasn't fun.

When that was over they all sat with some tea to wait work everyone to wake up calling Kreature to begin making breakfast for everyone.

Surprisingly it was Hiruzen who woke first with a groan as he stretched before sitting up.

"Oh my Kami I feel years younger. Nothing hurts!" Was quickly said by the Hokage.

"Go ahead and get up, walk around. Breakfast will be ready when the others are awake. Once that's done we have something for you and the Sannin." Andromeda told the man as he sat up on the bed.

Hiruzen quickly got up before walking around the room stretching out his arms and legs reveling in the fact that nothing wasn't hurting. He had been living with the pain for so many years it had become normal to him.

By the time everyone had woken up and got over the fact that they weren't in constant pain anymore they all headed to the table to eat.

Once their breakfast was gone Andromeda sent them all back to their beds for one last scan. When she got to Kakashi she had him send chakra to his eye to activate it before stopping the chakra to deactivate. He was amazed he could do that now as it was always said it was impossible.

"Okay, we found the solution to Tsunades aging problem and we have the potion needed but we decided to offer it to all of you." Andromeda told the shinobi. "The way it will work is you need to put a drop of blood for each year you want to lose so if your 50 and want to go back to being 20 you need to put 30 drops of blood in the potion. You will then shake it and drink it in one go. Your reflexes will stay the same and so will your memories."

"You also need to realize that if you take 30 years off you will live 30 years longer than you would otherwise. It's your choice on if you take the potion but the option is there. The only thing it doesn't effect is your health so since we just healed you all that healing will be reflected on your younger body as it will on your older one." Harry said to them all before sitting down between Kakashi and Naruto watching the others.

Tsunade quickly grabbed the potion before grabbing the needle dropping in enough blood to make her 20 again before shaking and downing the potion in one go. She grimaced at the taste before it seemed like her body started bubbling almost like polyjuice. When that finished Andromeda and Iska quickly ran over to her and began running their diagnostic charms.

"Well, you're the healthiest 20 year old I've ever seen. The potion is permanent, your age is reading out at 20 years 4 months 5 days and if you were under a temporary potion it would give your older age." Andromeda told the now young woman.

After that was said Jiraiya and Orochimaru followed Tsunades lead and went back to being 20 again. "Might as well stay a team." Orochimaru said with a laugh before he raised his vial to Jiraiya before taking it quickly. Once they were checked and given the all clear they all turned to Hiruzen who looked deep in thought.

"Well, since Hiruzen is thinking I'll go next." Andromeda said before taking her potion to make her 18. After Iska gave her the all clear she looked to Ragnok who nodded and they both took theirs as well.

"You both are showing as 25 years old." Andromeda told the goblins after running her scans. "Hiruzen, you're the only one left. Do you have other questions or do you want to stay your current age?"

"I'm trying to decide if it would be a good idea." Hiruzen told them all. "I wouldn't mind being younger but the Hokage showing up years younger with no warning could cause a lot of issues."

"Why not tell them I put my transformation technique on you sensei?" Tsunade asked the man. "They all know I use it so it wouldn't be far off to think I put it on you."

"Hm, that may work. Since you haven't been here in years it's not like I just suddenly decided to use it as you're the only one who can apply it. I can also use a henge as well if need be since I will have to tell the shinobi council at least." Hiruzen said after some thought before pricking his finger and adding 43 blood drops to make him 20 again with his students.

Andromeda quickly ran her scans before giving him the all clear.

"Ok, go ahead and go outside and get used to your new bodies. Make sure your reflexes and everything are the way they should be." Harry said to the shinobi as he knew they would worry about it.

They all quickly went outside and did a few stretches before running a few laps around the training ground behind the house. They all tried a few jutsu before sparring with each other. While they were sparring with each other the others sat on the porch and watched them amazed at what they could do. Once they all finished their spars they came up to the porch amazed at how good their bodies felt.

"Andromeda, is it possible to regrow limbs that have been cut off?" Hiruzen said after they had gotten a drink and sat down for a few minutes.

"Yes, as long as it hasn't been done with dark magic. I don't know about if it had been done with chakra so I'll need to run some tests but if it was done with something like a sword? Yes it can be done." Andromeda said quickly.

"What about lung damage due to poison?" Kakashi asked thinking of Hayate and his cough.

"I would have to examine the person but I should be able to as long as the poison is gone it should be as simple as healing his lungs the say way we did to all of you." Andromeda said after some thought.

"Can we hire you all to go over every Shinobi off active duty? I would like to get all of them checked over but this will allow us to schedule times for the active ones to be in the village." Hiruzen asked hopefully. "Some of the ones that had to be taken off active duty would give anything to be able to be shinobi again."

"I'm willing to take a look at them at least. I just need a big enough area to heal them." Andromeda told the man.

"I will help as well." Iska said before getting a nod from Ragnok. "I can bring my team from Gringotts as well."

"I can supply the hospital." Harry said before running inside and grabbing the trunk with the tents off the floor. "Take a look at this."

Harry setup the command tent in the yard before walking inside with the magicals all following him quickly since they were used to the expanded space of magical tents. The shinobi followed them curious as they watched 4 people fit in a 2 person tent amazed as they saw the huge area they had walked into.

"This is the command tent I was telling you about. It's got a hospital room large enough for 50, 3 offices, large kitchen and living room with a bathroom for each gender with 12 stalls each with showers." Harry said as he showed them each room. "This hall has doors connecting to each tent that can be accessed each way so you could setup a tent in Iwa and have 100 people there in minutes. "

Harry opened the door to the first tent so they could go in and look around. It had 5 bedrooms with bathrooms, an office, kitchen and living room. "I figured it would work for just about any mission type like I told you before as the tent isn't even setup and we can go into it. They are all self cleaning so you don't need to worry about assigning anyone that duty as long as everyone remembers to take all their stuff with them after they are done. You can even have escort missions done safely by keeping the person here or in Konoha and letting them come through the tent when they reach the area they are supposed to go to."

Harry gave each shinobi a small pamphlet on the tents and their security before going back into the command center and sitting in the living room letting the rest of them look around.

"This hospital will work for me, we will just need a few of your potion cabinets Harry." Andromeda said as she came to sit next to him.

"That's fine, I have 11 of them in the house. I will just need to set a few clones to potion making so they don't run out."

When the shinobi made their way back you could tell they were amazed at the possibilities these tents gave them.

"Can we see what else you brought now Harry? We never did go through it all." Hiruzen asked. He was amazed at the possibilities these tents gave them and was sure the other items were the same.

"Sure, come on out and I'll get them." Harry said before exiting the tent and going inside to the rest of the things he purchased.

He pulled out the backpacks and handed each one a pack with the pamphlet to go with it. "If your tent is attached and your tent is recalled it will take you with it. If your team is touching you at the time they will come back with you."

Harry grabbed the canteens next along with the instruction manuals for them along with the different type of meal replacements with their nutrients listed before placing them on the table. He then grabbed the baby supplies along with the refillable cups and bottles.

"That's it I think. Each one has the instructions or ingredients listed so take your time." Harry said before calling Kreature for some tea.

"Kreature when you get a chance will you go back to the mall I called you from the other day and buy 30 of each potion kit? I'll give you my Gringotts card so you don't need to worry about price. I know they aren't open yet so after you bring the tea make sure you rest for a while. I've kept you very busy the last few days. See if another elf will take over for a little while okay?" Handing the elf the card so he can go shop when the stores open.

"Yes sir. Ray said he will take over when I'm ready so I'll let him know." Kreature told his master.

"Okay Kreature. Bring him with you when you drop the tea off so he knows where we are and then get some rest."

"Yes sir." Kreature popped away and was back 5 minutes later with another elf who quickly looked around before leaving again.

"Sensei, these meal replacements are better than ours we use on missions. They even say they are safe for children so we can use these for the hospital or for when someone can't tolerate solid foods. It will stop them from wasting away if they can't chew. Even the elderly will benefit from these." Tsunade said excitedly before grabbing the liquid one and taking a sip of it before passing it around. "It even tastes good! We've got to get more of these!"

"These canteens will help our shinobi from dying of thirst as well as getting bad water. Look sensei! They clean the water you put in them. You can put poisoned water in and it cleans it."

"These will be good for the pediatric wing at the hospital and the orphanages. They are so short staffed and have such limited funding at times they worry about feeding the children. Not having to worry about diapers or formula will be a blessing. Even giving the children juice at times can be a hardship." Hiruzen said looking over the baby items. "If we gave them these and even some of the meal replacements at times it would make sure all the children are healthy and well fed." Hiruzen was ecstatic as the children always seemed to be hungry whenever he visited. "Can you get more of these?"

"Absolutely, but remember the pantries I showed you yesterday?"

"Yes?" Kakashi said with a frown.

"These are all in the pantries. They automatically refill so if you took one of them to the orphanage then everything they took a bottle out the pantry automatically replaces it." Harry explained before grabbing the pantries from the house and enlarging one showing them the inside.

"I just don't know if it does it with the diapers but let's check." Harry said before placing a pack of diapers inside and shutting the door and waiting a minute before taking the pack out and waiting the minute before checking. The diapers were there so he grabbed one before dumping a bottle of juice inside of it on the table waiting to see if it would clean itself.

"The diapers take 5 minutes after the first liquid or sold hits them to clean themselves but even of it doesn't it's still cloth they don't need to buy for the diapers." Andromeda explained since she used them on Teddy.

While they waited the shinobi were talking over everything Harry had purchased each thinking up multiple uses for each item.

"Harry, do the tents produce water?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Yes they do in all of the sinks and showers." Harry responded.

"Sensei, these would help if there was ever another drought or food shortage like happened in the last war." Orochimaru told the man. "We could fill the canteens in the tents and then fill bottles for the civilians. We could even give out food that way. It would still need to be rationed but nobody would starve."

"The diapers clean themselves after being copied as well." Harry said as the diaper cleaned itself.

"Did this store have other things Harry?" Hiruzen almost wanted to go himself now.

"Yes, it was a very large store. I didn't even look through it completely these were all at the front."

"Would you mind taking Kakashi there?" Hiruzen said hopefully.

"Sure, no problem. We can go through all the stores as the baby things were in a different store so he may find things in other places. I'll find a few non-magical camping stores to take him to as well. I was planning on taking Naruto shopping while he was there so there will be something for all of us I think."

"Wonderful. I think it's about time you guys all headed there so we can take care of things here. Kakashi, run home and pack your things for 2 weeks just incase and go by Narutos and pack his things as well." Hiruzen told the younger man. "Take 2 of these backpacks to use and you can tell me how they work later."

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi said before grabbing a black and blue backpack before running out of the complex.

After he left they quickly packed up the items they had taken out before putting them in the house setting the seals so nobody could enter.

"Naruto, when Kakashi gets back are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Naruto said calmly. The seals had come off of him while they were healing him so his behaviour had changed drastically. He was now calm and quiet, seemed to be more interested in watching what was going on then anything.

"Alright. Tomorrow when the shops open we can all go shopping and see if we can't find some things you would like. That okay with you?" Harry asked the quiet boy.

"Can we get some books? Maybe some more crayons and things to color?"

"Sure, we will go to a few different toy stores and see what they have. I'm sure some of the toys here and the toys there are different so we can look around and see what you like." Harry explained to the boy. "We will also get you some clothes as well."

"No orange please." Naruto wrinkled his nose looking at his clothes.

That set everyone off laughing. "Okay, no orange. I'll let you pick for the most part so it's things you like okay?"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you!"

When Kakashi got back you could tell he was livid. He handed the black backpack to Naruto who began packing his plush toys and the colors into it.

"We are going to have to buy Naruto-kun all new clothes. The civilians got into his apartment again and trashed everything." Kakashi explained his mood to the adults.

"Ah, well I just told him we would go get him some clothes so we can do that tomorrow. When we come back we will be living here so unless that changes we don't need worry about that anymore." Harry said to the man to try and calm him, placing a hand on his arm. "You are welcome to stay here as well along with us as are tsunade, Jiraya and Orochimaru. The house is big enough and I know they are Narutos family as well so it's setting to think about."

"I'll stay if you don't mind. I don't have a house here anymore as that got taken when in was banished." Orochimaru said looking down.

"Of course, let me add you to the seals so you can stay while I'm gone." Harry took the man and added his blood to the access seals. "Anyone else?"

"Us to please. I don't know what the Senju estate is like at this point so it might take a while to get it cleaned up." Tsunade said dragging Jiraya over.

"No problem." Harry added them as well before walking back over by Hiruzen. "If you need any of us for any reason call Kreature and he can bring a message or if need be he can bring us back quickly."

"Okay, I don't think it will be nessicary but I'll pass updates that way to Kakashi." Hiruzen said after a few moments.

"Do we have everything?" Ragnok asked the group going back with him.

"I believe so, if not I'll send an elf for it." Harry said after checking with everyone.

"Okay, grab hold and don't let go." Ragnok said after grabbing a rope out of his pocket. When he was sure everyone was hanging on he activated it bringing them all back to his office in Gringotts.

"Thank you Ragnok." Harry said to the goblin. "I'm going to get these guy home and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

1 = 1 Galleon = 17 = 493, 1 = 1 Sickle = 29, 1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ¥1 = 1 Japanese Yen

1 = £50* = $75.00 = ¥260


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok everyone, we need to take one more portkey to reach my place so go ahead and grab onto me. I'll use the portkey that's keyed into my ring as it will take us straight to the house." Harry told everyone as at this point he was very ready to get some sleep as they all had stayed awake while they were being healed to make sure there were no complications. He knew Naruto and Kakashi had been awake only a few hours so he was going to need to give them a little bit of a mild sleeping potion so they can get used to the time change.

Once they arrived at the house both Naruto and Kakashi were bent over from the strange feeling the portkey had.

"That was horrible." Kakashi said after a few minutes. "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"I agree." Naruto said quietly.

"It does take some getting used to. I'm going to go check on Teddy while Harry shows you around. The elves have been taking care of him today so he's probably asleep already. Most elves are very good with kids." Andromeda said before walking towards the stairs.

"Well, since its night here I think I'll show you around the house tonight and you can explore the outside tomorrow. I just ask you leave the animals, elves and goblins alone. The goblins are here building a village for the elves since there just isn't enough room inside for all of them. The house and the area around it is protected by wards which like your barrier seals will not allow anyone inside that is not approved so there is no worry about uninvited visitors. The grounds cover 3 miles in every direction once you leave the house."

"Hmm this is a very large house.." Kakashi said looking around after seeing the ballroom and the kitchen and dining room.

"It is, my family used to be very large I suppose. I only moved in here about 2 weeks ago actually. I lived in my godfathers old townhouse before that but it was very dank and dark. They were a very dark family so its not somewhere I would want to take Naruto to."

"The elves serve breakfast, lunch and dinner at 8am, 1pm and 6pm. If you get hungry before that and want a snack you can always call for an elf and they can help you. Harry explained as they walked up the stairs.

"The second floor is all guest bedrooms with a bathroom, sitting room and library. All our rooms are on the third floor but you can access the library from every floor."

"Am I allowed to read the books?" Naruto asked quietly still getting used to his thoughts being clear. He hadn't been able to think this clearly in years.

"Of course you can. There are some I don't want you near but I'll point those out to you as they are very dark books and its not something even I want to read to be honest with you." Harry told the young boy. "I think you'll really enjoy the scrolls and training manuals I have though. I don't know what your parents left behind technique wise but I have alot of scrolls that will help you become a wonderful ninja. I think even Kakashi will enjoy going through that library."

"I'll keep an eye on him until we can go through everything. Even I don't try to learn something alone.. chakra especially has a way of being erratic if you don't know what your doing." Kakashi explained to both Naruto and Harry. "I once tried to learn a lightening jutsu and ended up electrocuting myself bad enough I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. My friend came to find me when I didn't show up for an important mission and found me unconscious on a training ground."

"Oh! I promise, I won't try anything by myself." Naruto said quickly looking pale.

"Magic can be the same way and when we get you both wands if you want them I don't want either of you trying anything alone until you really learn what your doing. My charms teacher used to tell us in our first lesson saying the incantation wrong can bring unexpected results.. like trying to levitate something and getting a buffalo landing on you." Harry explained with a chuckle. "My friend Seamus used to always set his eyebrows on fire or blow things up because he wasn't focused or he just pronounced it wrong."

"Maa sounds dangerous." Kakashi said with slightly wide eyes.

"It can be.. Now this room here is for Naruto." Harry quickly opened the door with Narutos name on it to show a room with a calming blue theme to it with some crayons, color books and toys scattered around the room on shelves. There was also bookshelf filled with books and scrolls. "If there is something you don't like just put it aside and we can get rid of it or if you want to change something we can do that tomorrow."

Naruto walked around the room in amazement unable to believe all of it was for him. He was used to feeling like a burden to everyone.

"This is all for me?" Naruto asked quietly. He couldn't believe somebody would go through this much trouble for him.

"Of course it is. The elves set it up last night while everyone was being healed. The books will all be story books that are popular in the magical and non-magical world as well as the school books we would be used in the magical and non magical world. There are also work books for all subjects in the non magical world if you wanted to read those and try your hand at what you would be learning in the school system here. While the scrolls will all be on the history of the elemental nations or at least what my mother brought with her and what Ragnok supplied me with. All the scrolls we had for Uzushio and Konoha academy are there as well. They are all copies so if they get damaged or written on its not a big deal." Harry informed both of them. "I asked the elves to also get toys both magical and non-magical for your age. Everything in this room is yours to do with as you wish. There are some clothes in the closet for now so you have clean clothes that fit until we go shopping."

"Thank you!" Naruto said with an excited smile on his face as he went in to explore. He quickly found the doors to the closet and bathroom with some toiletries already in place.

"Now let me show you where the rest of our rooms are so you can find us if you need us." Harry said to Naruto and Kakashi who was shooting Harry grateful looks as he watched Naruto excitedly explore his new room.

"Maa sounds good." Kakashi said watching Naruto with a small smile.

"The room next door is Andromeda, Teddy is next to her and I'm the last door down the hall here to your right. The room across the hall here next to mine, across from yours is for Kakashi. Each room has their own bathroom and has a nameplate on the door the same as yours." Harry explained pointing out each room before opening the door to Kakashis room and letting Kakashi and Naruto enter ahead of him.

The room was a combination of blues and browns with a large king sized bed. All the furniture was set in Cherry wood with a comfortable looking sitting area set infront of a fireplace with large bookshelves stocked full of books and scrolls.

"This room also has a balcony through those double doors." Harry said pointing to the doors.

"I figured whomever Hiruzen sent home with me would prefer to have their own entrance and exit as from what I've read at least shinobi prefer to have multiple exits. The bathroom also has a window hidden that the elves added last night." Harry said walking to the bathroom to show the large tub that would fit multiple people, shower stall, toilet and large counter top with a sink.

"The window is up above the sink, hidden behind the mirror. Just grab and pull and it will swing out towards you. There isn't any glass in the window, its an illusion with a ward over it so nothing can physically come inside, not even wind or rain." Harry quickly pulled the mirror away from the wall and it swung away and showed a large window before sticking his arm through where the glass should be. "The window does not show on the outside of the house either so its a hidden exit for you just incase."

Kakashi just sent him a grateful look. He wasn't sure how he would feel being trapped inside without having multiple exits like he was used to. He could tell Harry was doing what he could to make them comfortable here, even after everything he did for them back in Konoha.

"Now for you, there are some clothes in the closet as well as I'm not sure what your used to wearing but most places in the non-magical world at least will freak out if they see weapons on you so make sure you hide them completely." Harry shot a pointed look at his weapons pouches. "All the clothes are charmed to automatically resize to fit you and the pockets have all been charmed to hold more than they should so you can hide your weapons that way. I had the elves pick up multiple styles of clothing but we will also pick you up a few things tomorrow when we go shopping this is just to give you an idea of what the clothing choices will be like. They did the same for Naruto."

"Maa.. I usually wear my jonin uniform so the same thing everyday. I didn't think of bringing casual clothes as I don't have many." Kakashi said with a pensive look on his face. He wasn't used to dressing differently unless it was an infiltration mission and even then most clothes were provided to him.

"That's fine. From what I saw the fashion is completely different so we can take a look around and see what everyone likes." Harry said with a happy smile.

"Now, the books and scrolls in your room are different than Naruto's. There is a wide range of books in the magical and non magical world so you have romance, comedy, fantasy as well as a range of general information on the country and world outside the barrier. There are also books on the magical world as well as the school books the children read in both the magical and non magical schools which will cover math, history, languages, sciences, ect. Along with the work books for each subject for you as well. If there is one particular subject your interested in we can always books out for different ones, I just wanted to give you different options."

"Thank you for that. I think the elemental nations and outside the barrier will be completely different from the other so extra information is always welcome." Kakashi said with glance at the shelves. "What about the scrolls?"

"Those are a range of different thing as well. There are a mix of fuinjutsu, elemental jutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu as well as history. I wasn't sure what you knew already so its basically a mixture of things. The scrolls are all labeled on the outside with the name of the jutsu so you'll just have to look through them." Harry said with a small smile towards the man. He looked excited to start going through everything. "Now let's show you towards the library." Harry said with a laugh at the child like glee showing on Kakashis masked face.

Harry walked down the hall opposite of their bedrooms across where they came up the stairs to a large open doorway and walked in a few steps before turning around quickly to watch the expressions on Naruto and Kakashis faces. When they finally walked in a few seconds afterwards he was glad he did. Both had shock plastered across their faces, eyes wide and mouths hanging open before they walked forward to the railing next to the stairs and looking up and down and the multiple floor library.

"This is the biggest library I've ever seen... and I've been to every library in every country back home." Kakashi said quietly in awe.

"There are over 32,000 books here between magical and non magical subjects. Read anything you like. If you cannot pick it up off the shelf then its either a book bound to the Potter bloodline or in Narutos case he's just to young for the information in the book. That does not count the things we have on the elemental nations which is spread over the tables on the bottom floor you can see as well in the trunks next to them. They are similar to the tents as you can climb down inside them." Harry said pointing towards the tables and trunks a few floors below them. "Your welcome to read whatever you wish and if its something you would like a copy of let me know and I'll get you one. I don't know how advanced some of our subjects are compared to yours so its something to look into, even if just for curiosity's sake."

Harry looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye not wanting to offend the man but from what he had seen the Elemental Nations was very behind in alot of things. It was not his place to suggest they change that though as they had their own culture.

"Now, what do you say to some dinner? I know you both haven't been up long but to get adjusted to the time difference we should all probably get to sleep soon. I will give you both a very mild sleeping potion that will help you to sleep but won't stop you from waking for any reason. It mostly just relaxes you and makes you tired enough to sleep. Most healers use it to help patients rest while in their care so its completely safe and the rest will benefit you both since most healing potions work better as you sleep." Harry explained to both of his guests as he lead them to the dining room after getting a nod from each of them.


End file.
